Reverso momentus
by aileon
Summary: Dramione. La vida de Draco Malfoy da un giro de 360 grados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Confundido y fuera de lugar se da cuenta que se ha convertido en lo que más detesta: un muggle. Un muggle de la casa Gryffindor. Sólo alguien que lo odie pudo haberle hecho tal cosa. Ese alguien lleva el apellido Granger.
1. Reverso momentus

**Capítulo I. Reverso momentus (Editado)**

Se encontraba acostada en el frío suelo de su habitación, pálida y fría como la noche misma, lo había echo, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Quiso gritar, porque no estaba dormida, simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Sí que podía pensar, pero el cuerpo se le había vuelto muy pesado. No conseguía abrir los párpados. Se le había dormido la lengua, tenía la mano encima de su pecho, pero carecía de fuerzas para levantarla. Una vez más intentó abrir los ojos y por un momento creyó que lo había conseguido, sólo que estaba a oscuras.

Sus pensamientos se movían en extraños círculos, le costaba distinguirlos bien. Cada vez giraban más de prisa… De repente no recordó cómo era la cara de su madre, ni la cara de sus amigos. Intentó conservar sus imágenes. Se agarró de esas imágenes hasta que se desvanecieron. Después creyó percibir que todo se disipaba. Que se convertía en nada, sin que tuviera mucha importancia.

Al final no quedaba en qué pensar.

Sólo quedaba nada.

Ahora empezaba a tener más calor, lo estaba notando. Antes no hacía ni frío ni calor…. También distinguía un olor a polvo. Y a su alrededor notaba algo extraño, parecido a la goma, algo que estaba muy blando.

Ya no le quedaba ningún deseo. Todo debía permanecer así, todo estaba bien. De repente se dio cuenta de que era capaz de moverse, de estirarse, de cambiarse de sitio. Había crecido. Apenas cabía dentro de sí misma. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Había rayos de luz en la oscuridad: eso era nuevo. También advirtió que la acariciaba un suave soplo.

Se incorporó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se podría decir, que casi no sentía su propio peso, se apoyó a lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento: la pared de su habitación en Hogwarts, estaba agotada, con la varita en la mano izquierda, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, y llorosos, con el uniforme puesto, y con el pelo alborotado.

Lo primero que probó a hacer fue pensar, no lo había conseguido, y todo por culpa de él, por hacerla sentir que su vida era insignificante, de que era repugnante, de que era insoportable, él consiguió que mitad del colegio le diera de lado, hasta sus mejores amigos, no sabía como lo había conseguido, pero tampoco le importaba. Pero estaba harta de que la humillaran, de que insultarán a su familia…por ser muggles.

Había fracasado en el intento de su suicidio, estúpida idiotez, sabía que no era la mejor forma, pero sí la mejor forma de acabar con todo. Se le ocurrió una esplendida idea si él le había echo sufrir… ¿Por qué no hacerle sufrir a él? Y tal y como él lo había hecho durante tantos años…. Y no había nada más que él odiara que…

Si, sería el plan perfecto.

Se recostó, le costó un triunfo, sus piernas temblaron demasiado como para hacer caer a una persona, pero ella en ese momento era demasiado fuerte como para llegar a hacer magia negra… ella si podía, total era la alumna más inteligente que había en Hogwarts. Agarró con fuerza la varita, y apuntando al frente pronunció:

- ¡_Reverso momentus_!- gritó tan fuerte que sintió como su garganta se quemaba.

Todo a su alrededor se ponía oscuro, sus pies levitaban levemente del suelo, veía todo a su alrededor como un película, como una vuelta a través del tiempo, como ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y como de pronto dejaba de estar en algún sitio, de repente todo se puso en blanco y se desmayó quedando suspendida en la nada….

**_En cierto modo ese momento cambiaría la vida de uno…. Y mejoraría la vida del otro, y eso ella y yo lo sabíamos perfectamente._**


	2. Irreconocible

**Capítulo II. Irreconocible (Editado)**

Un chico dormía a pierna suelta en su cama, con la cabeza tapada por unas sábanas azul claro. Se movió un poco. No sabía porque pero estaba incómodo. De la nada salió un ruido espantoso.

¡PI! ¡PIIIII! ¡PIIIIIII!

Se sobresaltó de una manera cómica, se supo de pie, y se tapó los oídos, con la mirada buscaba el dueño de aquel ruido terrible que había irrumpido en sus sueños.

Y allí lo vio un pequeño aparatito, de color blanco y con botones grises, tenía una amplia pantallita donde marcabas las 07:35. Se extrañó,nunca en su vida había visto cosa semejante, y el ruido seguía y él no sabía como pararlo, buscó desesperadamente su varita pero no la encontró.

-Maldición- susurró.

Se dio por vencido y con temor se acercó a aquel "extraño aparato". Lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo tiró contra el suelo. El despertador estalló en pequeño fragmentos, haciendo que sus piezas saltaran por todas partes. El ruido paró. Dio un gruñido de satisfacción.

Se iba a ir otra vez a su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación, nunca en su vida había estado en una sala como esa. Era muy luminosa, con una estantería llena de libros, a él nunca le había fascinado los libros, pero parecía que al dueño de aquella sala si le gustaban.

Y mucho.

_Esto tiene que ser un puta broma, _pensó_. Tengo que estar soñando, sí._

Caminó unos metros más de donde antes se encontraba, había un escritorio con diversas cosas encima, folios, bolígrafos, lápices…

Encontró una puerta, la abrió, solo era un baño, era muy espacioso, salió de allí, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Desde aquel lugar de la sala, la habitación era muy bonita también había un armario y en las paredes habían fotos enmarcadas en cuadros muy lujosos.

Se acercó a unas de las fotos y dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

No se lo podía creer, allí, en aquella foto, salía él con otro grupo de chico, a los que no conocía, a los que no había visto en su vida. Todos sonreían, esperó para ver si la imagen se movía a como estaba acostumbrado, pero no fue así, la imagen seguía quieta.

Se abrió una puerta detrás de él y pegó un brinco.

Y entró su madre, con las manos en la cintura y con cara de enfado. Narcisa, llevaba el pelo recogido en una elegante coleta, con un simple vestido negro, con un delantal encima y llevaba una espátula de cocina en la mano izquierda. Pero su cara, su facciones y la manera de mirarlo...

No, aquella no era su madre.

¿Dónde estaba la Narcisa que lo miraba ceñudo todo el rato? ¿Aquella Narcisa con mirada gris, triste y vacía? ¿Y qué hacía con una espátula de cocinar en la mano?

-Draco, cariño, ¿no has oído el despertador? Sí lo oía yo desde la cocina….- miró al montocito de plástico que había en el suelo- ¿Lo has roto? - suspiró- Bueno da igual, a partir de ahora no creo que te haga mucha falta. Vístete, que tenemos que ir a la estación y para eso falta….media hora ¡date prisa!

Y lo señaló con la espátula, recogió los pedazos del despertador y con las misma salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

¿_Cariño_? ¿Lo había llamado _cariño_? ¿A _él_?

Draco se quedó anonadado, y solo pudo asentir, ¿desde cuando su madre vestía de esa forma, de forma muggle? Y lo peor ¿desde cuando su madre cocinaba?

Reaccionó.

Todo aquello parecía ser un sueño de mal gusto. Pero si era un sueño ¿por qué se sentía tan despierto?

Preso del pánico, Draco chasqueó los dedos, pero Kreacher no aparecía.

_Maldito elfo doméstico asqueroso._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aquello era una locura.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado en su mullida cama en... espera un momento ¿no se suponía que la noche anterior estaba en Hogwarts y que era el último mes del curso?

Preso sel pánico, otra vez, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Increíble, toda su ropa estaba allí, bien planchada y bien colocada.

Cogió lo más cómodo que tenía, se vistió. Y salió de la habitación con ganas de vomitar.

Había un pasillo pequeño y estaba oscuro, caminó hacia su derecha, y encontró unas escaleras, le era todo extrañamente irreconocible.

El pasillo, al igual que al habitación en la que se despertó, tenían fotos de personas que Draco no conocía. Bajó las escaleras, y oyó voces.

Seguramente era su madre, ya que su padre había fallecido hacía apenas dos años. Llegó a una sala muy amplia, con una gran mesa para por lo menos doce comensales y, para colmo, había encima de la mesa un plato con el desayuno favorito de Draco.

Detrás de unos sillones, la silueta femenina de su madre estaba ajetreada limpiando unos cuantos cacharros mientras canturreaba una canción en lo que al parecer era una amplia cocina.

Draco no se movía. Draco no hacía nada. Draco estaba allí, de pie en el último escalón de las escaleras con la mirada fija en la espalda de su madre.

Se pellizcó, una y otra y otra vez hasta que se clavó las uñas en la piel y se hizo sangre.

_Vamos, despiértate idiota, despierta._

Su madre se viró y le dijo "Siéntate a desayunar y cuando acabes nos iremos" su voz era alegre, como nunca la había escuchado.

Un enorme aparato estaba encendido, y se veían personas dentro de él hablando sobre nubes y lluvias.

Draco lo miró extrañado y con mucho terror. Y por fin abrió la boca.

-No tengo hambre- susurró. Su voz sonó estrangulada.

-¿No? ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Narcisa le miró con la preocupación en la cara.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Bien- dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura- Nos vamos entonces.

Su madre terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió hacia detrás de unos de los sillones y de detrás sacó los baúles que él había llevado a Hogwarts no hacía ni seis meses.

_Joder ¿pero que coño es esto?_, se dijo

Con un movimiento, Narcisa sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su vestido, y abrió una puerta que estaba detrás de ella dejando ver un hermoso jardín.

Fue arrastrando el baúl hasta un coche enorme. Su madre abrió el maletero, y se dedicó a meter las maletas dentro.

Draco estaba parado en medio del jardín. Ni siquiera sabía en que parte de Londres estaba.

-Venga, que llegamos tarde, ¡Sube!- dijo Narcisa que ya había entrado en el coche y se disponía a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Draco la imitó, se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Si esto es un puto sueño_, se dijo, _seguiré la corriente._

¿Y si no lo es?

Respiró nervioso, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

_Perfecto._

* * *

Draco paro en seco al ver el Expreso de Hogwarts, se giró y trato de dedicarle una mueca a su madre, que no dejaba de darle golpecitos en el hombro, pero a medio camino paró, simplemente no tenia ganas de fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía. Solo la miró, con esos intensos ojos grises que tenía, que la mayoría del tiempo eran glaciales, pero solo cuando se emocionaba, como en ese momento, ardían como dos brasas.

Narcissa rozó una mejilla de él con su mano. Él inclino su cabeza.

-Vamos, cariño- le susurró su madre abrazándole- Sube y que tengas muy buen curso. Te quiero, y no hagas cosas raras con la magia...

Merlín, ayúdame, pensó.

La gente circulaba a gran velocidad hacia el tren, el humo blanco empezaba a salir de la gran chimenea. Tenía que darse prisa o perdería el tren, todo era muy extraño, pero él no podía hacer nada, quería pero no podía. Y subió a él rápidamente.

Iba a dirigirse al vagón donde siempre se ponían los Slytherins, en el último vagón, apartados de todos demás, y de pronto algo le agarró una mano por el codo haciendo que volteara.

Lo primero que vio fue a una chica, al parecer un año o dos menor que él, tenía el pelo negro largo y liso haciendo pequeñas curvas en sus puntas y sus ojos eran grises, glaciales. Iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados, con una cazadora roja, se le parecía a alguien pero no sabía quién, aquellos ojos…

- ¡Draco! Mamá me ha dicho que habías llegado pero no te había visto, ¡venga vamos que si no nos quedamos sin vagón!- dijo, su voz era muy tierna en cada palabra que desprendía de su pequeña boca.

¿_Mamá_? ¿Pero que cojones...?

Ella le empujó hasta un vagón, muy lejos de los de Slytherins.

-¡Eh! ¿qué coño crees que haces?- le gritó Draco, molesto por todo, molesto con ella.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una pequeña "o".

-Llevarte al vagón donde siempre nos sentamos...

-Merlín, esto tiene que ser una puta broma...

Ella enarcó las cejas.

-¿Has estado drogándote todo el verano, no?

Draco la miró cabreado.

-Mira, no sé quién eres pero no me toques los cojo...

-Que sí, que vale. Pero ya me lo dirás después. Ahora vamos.

Y volvió a cogerle de la mano, como si fuera un niño de cuatro años y lo metió dentro de un vagón vacío. Se lanzó, literalmente, encima de unos de los sillones y lo miró alegremente.

-Bueno cuéntame, ¿que tal por la nueva casa?- preguntó un poco sofocada por la carrera que se había dado con él.

-No sé de que diablos me estás hablando- le contestó Draco un tanto extrañado. No sabía quién era esa chica.

- Que antipático estás ¿no me vas a preguntar que tal me ha ido en el campamento?- dijo ella, mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita de golosinas, y se metía en la boca dos a la vez.

-No- le espetó él. Aquella situación era muy incómoda. Lo único que quería era darse cabezazos en el cristal de la puerta.

- Bueno, pues te lo digo igualmente. Muy bien, ha estado genial, tenía un lago muy bonito, donde hacíamos piragüismo, y también…-dijo ella, su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, detrás de la puerta había tres personas.

No se lo podía creer.

Potty y sus amiguitos.

Genial. Draco se llevó una mano a la boca, notablemente cabreado.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-Vaya, vaya los hermanitos Malfoy. Eh, Draco, ¿qué tal el verano?- dijo Harry, como si entre ellos dos no hubiera pasado nada, nunca, ni ahora ni hace cinco años. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro cariñosamente y quiso estrangularlo allí mismo. Se sacudió la mano de Potter con asco mientras rezaba para que aquel infierno acabase de una vez.

La boca de Draco se abrió tanto que parecía un túnel profundo cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Miró a la chica en el sofá. ¿Hermanos Malfoy? ¿Potter hablándole como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida?

No. No. no podía ser, joder.

¿La chica era su hermana? Si él no tenía hermanos... No respondió a la pregunta de Harry, le miró y se percató de que el ojiverde quería una respuesta.

- No te interesa, Potter- le respondió Draco. Sonrió internamente al ver la expresión desconcertada del azabache.

Haría lo siguiente. Seguirle la corriente a aquella panda de retrasados. Sí, y luego cuando se bajara en Hogwarts iría corriendo donde Snape y él lo ayudaría. Sí. Era la mejor opción.

-¿Desde cuando llamas a Harry por su apellido? - dijo Ronald Weasley, bastante contento de ver a Draco ya que se agachó le abrazó.

Draco puso cara de asc, le mepujó como pudo, y le dio algo parecido a una arcada.

- Hermione no te quedes atrás, pasa- dijo Potter.

Entonces de detrás de Ron, apareció ella con su pelo marrón, con bonitos rizos cayéndole por los hombros como cascadas, sus ojos dorados brillaban mucho ya que un rayo de sol de impactó de lleno en la cara.

Iba, al parecer, muy cómoda con respecto al vestuario, vestía casi igual que su supuesta "hermana".

Hermione le miró, fue una mirada neutra. Muy tranquila para tratarse de Granger. Y eso, más que todo lo demás, fue lo que más le dio miedo.

Y fue la única que no le saludo, el rubio se le quedó mirando. La castaña tomó asiento al lado de la chica rara hasta que por fin habló.

-Hola Odette, ¿qué tal el verano?- le preguntó y dicho eso la abrazó fuertemente.

-Bien, gracias, el campamento me ha ido genial, oye ¿y a ti que tal por Hungría? me dijo Ginny que te habías ido de vacaciones allí. Intenté enviarte una carta pero sería muy sospechoso que en el campamento me vieran con una lechuza en el brazo, así que no os escribí a ninguno por esa razón. Incluido a ti Draco- explicó Odette. Y aquella tal _Odette_ le señaló con un dedo. Tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa.

-A mi por Hungría bien, os he traído regalos a todos. Los daré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione.

Y así fueron charlando durante todo el trayecto.

Draco no habló nada, sólo se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

Ya sabía que aquello no era un sueño. No podía serlo, no tanto tiempo.

Draco salió del compartimiento, sin despedirse, y se metió en otro. Respiró hondo y profundo. Todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Quería despertarse, _necesitaba_ despertase. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si era una pesadilla sin duda alguna era la pero que había tenido desde hacía tiempo.

Se cambió de ropa tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta de lo que se había puesto, y justo antes de salir del compartimiento se dio cuenta.

El uniforme verde y plateado que todos los años se ponía se había convertido en uno de corbata roja y amarilla. Tragó saliva.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- gritó y se abalanzó encima de la maleta.

Buscó desesperadamente al borde de la histeria pero no había otro uniforme. EL color rojo predominaba por todas partes. Salió corriendo del compartimiento, cuando se chocó con alguien.

-Mira por donde andas, estúpido _sangre sucia_- le soltó una voz muy conocida por él.

Al levantar la cara se encontró a Blaise Zabinni, y agarrado de su brazo como un koala estaba Pansy Parkinson. Solo pudo mirarlos, estaba conmocionado, él… ¿qué le había llamado?

-¿Cómo que sangre sucia? Yo no soy un impuro, Zabini- le dijo Draco un tanto afectado por que su amigo le tratase así, pero en su tono de voz una furia incontenida.- ¿No me reconoces o qué?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me trates como un superior? Y sí, eres un asqueroso sangre sucia, como tu asquerosa hermanita- dijo furioso Blaise.

Draco iba a replicar cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago, haciendo que sangrara por la boca, se agarró fuertemente a la puerta del vagón. Nunca se habría esperado aquel ataque. Viniendo de Zabini. Jamás. Blaise le había pegado un puñetazo brutalmente en el estómago, él su mejor amigo…, estaba punto de caerse cuando alguien por detrás le agarró, viró la cara y se encontró a Granger. Quería apartarla, gritarle que le dejara en paz, que no lo tocara. Pero se tragó las palabras cuando miró sus ojos color canela.

Su mirada seguía neutra y no lo miraba a él, miraba a Zabini.

De la nada apareció Odette, empuñando la varita en alto, desafiando a Blaise, y detrás de Odette, aparecieron Ron y Harry, varitas en mano también.

A Blaise no le quedó más remedio que darse por vencido. Draco sintió como el mundo se le venía encima, y antes de desmayarse vio la cara de preocupación de Odette, que gritaba su nombre con fuerza.


	3. De mal en peor

**Capítulo III. De mal en peor (Editado)**

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba costado en uno de los sillones de un vagón, intentó levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió. Recorrió con la vista el sitio. Si, todavía estaba en el vagón. Intentó de nuevo levantarse y esta vez se lo permitieron, se acomodó en el asiento. Tenía el estómago dolorida, la cabeza le daba vuelta y una mata de pelo rizado con ojos lo miraba desde la puerta. Le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora.

Todo parecía haber cambiado, pero la manera en que Granger lo miraba no: seguía siendo la misma de siempre con él. Y eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que Hermione sabía más de lo que sabía él. Entonces comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Qué me está pasando Granger?- le preguntó Draco, tocándose la parte dolorida de su cuerpo.

En la mirada de la chica seguía esa tranquilidad. Hermione apoyó la espalda en la puerta del vagón. Llevaba el uniforme perfectamente colocado. Los botones de la camisa abotonados por encima de su generoso pecho, la túnica bien puesta y la falda larga hasta las rodillas. Perfecta de los pies a la cabeza. Igual que siempre. Draco la miró con frialdad, esperando una respuesta que necesitaba urgentemente.

-No lo sé, Malfoy- le respondió ella, era la primera vez que le hablaba en toda la tarde que llevaban allí. Ya tenía el uniforme del colegio, y al igual que él, de Gryffindor.

-Sí, si que lo sabes, lo noto en tu mirada - le soltó el rubio con mucho miedo a la respuesta y a la reacción de la chica.

Hermione se movió, fue un movimiento ligero, premeditado, como si hubiera estudiado cada uno de los movimientos que iba a dar. Se quedó parada delnate de él, mirándole con un odio tan intenso que por un momento Draco pensó que lo iba a traspasar y a romper por la mitad.

-Tienes lo que te mereces...

Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero no hizo nada cuando Hermione se giró, golpeándole con el pelo en la cara, y salió del vagón dando un portazo fuerte. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y salió corriendo detrás de Hermione. ¡La muy zorra le había hecho eso!

El enorme pasillo del tren estaba abarrotado de alumnos con sus uniformes que caminaban y danzaban de una lado para otro, haciendo dificultoso el acceso. Draco puso cara de asco cuando Lavender Brown le abanicó la mano delante de la cara saludándole.

-¡Hola, Draco!- dijo ella.

-Quítate de en medio, estúpida- le gruñó.

Pudo ver desde aquella distancia como la enmarañada cabellera de Hermione se alejaba por el pasillo dando tumbos. Luego desapareció. Draco seguía apartando gente a manotazos y empujones.

-¡Granger!-gritó- ¡Qué me has hecho!

Por que ya no dudaba ni un instante que aquello que le estaba pasado había sido todo cosa suya. _"Tienes lo que te mereces"_

_¿Ah si? Pues ahora te vas a enterar, _pensó.

Pasó por delante de los aseos del tren y miró dentro por casualidad. Pelo marrón alborotado y despeinado. Bingo.

Entró dando un fuerte portazo que hizo que la chica pegara un brinco tremendo. Cuando se giró Draco pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos y abiertos enormemente como pequeñas snitchs doradas.

Draco se acercó amenazante hacia ella y le tiró de la túnica hacia él.

-Grangrer. ¡¿Qué coño me has hecho?¡- le gritó en la cara.

Hermione se pegó contra él todo lo que pudo y levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo.

-Nada que no te merezcas, Malfoy.

Draco río por lo bajo, como si fuera un loco.

-Nada que no me merezca...-susurró. Amenazador, como siempre, le tiró del brazo con tanta fuerza que a Hermione se le doblaron las rodillas- Joder, Granger. Ahora mismo no estoy para adivinar tus putos acertijos. Dime que coño me has hecho si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos en este cuchitril.

-¿De verdad qué no lo sabes?

-¿Tú que coño crees?- preguntó el chico enfadándose más.

-Deja que te refresque la memoria.- ella se puso dedo encima de la boca, pensativa.- Cinco años. Cinco años amargándome la existencia con tus insultos, con tus humillaciones...Pero lo que me hiciste aquella noche no tiene nombre. Sólo te estoy pagando con la misma moneda.

Draco creyó que el cielo se acababa de abrir en aquel momento y que le había caído un rayo encima.

-Espera. ¿Esto fue por lo de...?- Hermione no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Sí.

La soltó empujándola contra la pared.

-Joder, Granger, joder... Te puedo arruinar la vida siendo de una forma y de otra ¿sabes? - él seguía gritando.

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente se ajustó la falda del uniforme y la túnica.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Pero eso es un riesgo que estoy totalmente dispuesta a pasar- se giró y cogió el picaporte de la puerta entre sus dedos- Ah, por cierto. El rojo pega con tus ojos.

Volvió a girar su enmarañado nido de rizos y cerró la puerta suavemente. Draco descargó su furia contra la puerta del vagón. Iba a matarla con sus propias manos, de eso estaba seguro.

_Maldita Granger_


	4. Maldita Granger

**Capítulo IV. Maldita Granger. (Editado)**

Caminó detrás del montón de gente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el alma tocándole los talones. Tenía las manos apretados en fuertes puños mientras observaba la cabeza de Hermione varias filas delante de él, agarrada del brazo de Ginny mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía contenta. Dios, tenía ganas de matarla, de hacerla sufrir lentamente y de mil formas diferentes. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, tuvo el impulso de gira hacia la izquierda y sentarse en la mesa verde, fría, y tosca de Slytherin. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y se sentó o más lejos que pudo, mirando a todos con odio, asco e instintos asesinos. Escucharon el informal saludo y discurso de Dumblerdore, durante la cena los Gryffindors comían y charlaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones y amoríos de verano.

Draco tenía ganas de vomitar.

Hermione y Ginny cuchicheaban sobre las nuevas tendencias que se llevarían en invierno, como no, cosas de chicas, mientras que Harry y Ron hacían todo lo posible para sacar tema de conversación con Draco.

-¿Estás bien?- le había preguntado en una ocasión Ronald- No has comido nada. Y estás más pálido de lo normal...

-Weasley, calla, come y déjame en paz.- y Draco se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor no sin antes mirar de reojo a la que había sido su mesa durante cinco años.

Blaise Zabini le había remplazado.

Todos sus amigos lo despreciaban.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que sus pies se habían dirigido sin querer a las mazmorras.

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared con rabia antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Otro puñetazo a la pared.

-Sugus de melón- dijo una voz de repente.

La puerta se abrió y sin mirar a la persona que lo había dicho, Draco entró dentro.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa y qué haces?- era Odette.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó él. Daba vueltas sin parar, en círculos.

Snape. Tenía que ver a Snape.

-No...cuéntame que te pasa y a lo mejor podemos hacer algo.- susurró Odette.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Pregúntale a la estúpida de Granger! ¡Pregúntaselo a ella! ¡Maldita bastarda!

Odette parpadeó varias veces.

-Mmm creo que necesitar dormir.

-Cállate- gruñó él, y subió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de chicos.

A Draco se le grabó la frase de Hermione.

_Sólo te estoy pagando con la misma moneda._

No sabía como pudo a ver cambiado su vida en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Solo podía seguirle la corriente.

_Y una mierda._

Quería su antigua vida de vuelta, y la quería ya. Se levantó de la cama, poniendo rumbo fijo hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres sin pararse a descansar ni un segundo. Para cuando llegó al vestíbulo le temblaban las piernas como si de flanes se tratara.

Intentó contener su respiración agitada peor no lo consiguió. Observó la entrada de las mazmorras y la cruzó sintiendo que estaba en casa por fin. Pero sabía de sobra que no era así. Para nada.

Estaba todo tan oscuro que tuvo que sacar la varita y murmurar "_Lumos_" para poder ver por donde pisaba. Giró a la izquierda por un pasillo en forma de túnel y se topó con una puerta.

El despacho de Severus Snape.

Tocó tres veces. Y las tres veces se sintió estúpido. Nunca en su vida había pedido ayuda a su padrino. Había algo que se llamaba orgullo que se lo impedía. Pero la causa lo merecía. Y mucho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la nariz afilada de Severus Snape apareció entre las sombras.

Lo miró de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Señor Malfoy ¿se puede saber que demonios hace levantado a estas horas? Cinco puntos menos para su casa.

Estuvo a punto de reírsele en la cara. "_Puedes quitarme los puntos que quieras viejo asqueroso_" pensó.

— Profesor Snape necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.

— Ahora mismo me temo, señor Malfoy, que no.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Draco parpadeó varias veces.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta, joder! ¡Estoy hechizado y tiene que ayudarme!

Ninguna respuesta. Golpeó la puerta una, tras otra, tras otra vez cada vez más furioso.

_"Está bien, tú lo has querido"_

— ¡Bombarda!- gritó señalando a la puerta con la varita. Y la puerta explotó haciendo un ruido atroz.

Draco entró dentro en el despacho y apuntó a Severus con la varita.

— ¡He dicho que estoy hechizado! ¿Me va a ayudar o no?

Severus miraba petrificado la punta de la varita y luego lo miró a los ojos.

— Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.- murmuró.

— Perfecto.- dijo Draco.

Severus sacó su varita de la túnica y sin decir nada arregló todo lo que Draco había roto. Tras varios minutos de silencio, se acercó donde estaba él y le agarró la cara con fuerza por debajo de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

— No veo señales de ningún hechizo, señor Malfoy ¿Por qué cree que lo está?

— No lo creo, lo sé. Y ha sido la asquerosa de Granger.

Severus alzó las cejas sorprendido y le soltó la cara.

— Me cuesta creer que la señorita Granger sea capaz de hacerle eso a alguien de su propia casa…

— Yo no soy de esa casa, ese es el problema. Yo soy de Slytherin- Draco vio como el profesor Snape le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica- Yo soy un Malfoy, unas de las familias mágicas más importantes de todos los tiempos. Yo soy su ahijado y usted es o era el mejor amigo de mi maldito padre. - dijo gritando.

Snape se puso serio de repente.

— No digas mentiras mocoso insolente. No conozco a su familia. No eres de mi casa .Tú no eres nadie. Eres una vástago, sucio y…

— Tiene que creerme, profesor. Sé muchas cosas que usted sabe. Cosas que no sabe nadie más- le dijo Draco muy serio y adoptó la pose más intimidatoria que tenía.

Si iba por ese camino tal vez le creyese. Tenía que hacerlo. Severus se puso tieso de repente.

— ¿Y que sabe, señor Malfoy? Ilumíneme.

Draco inspiró hondo.

— Sé, por ejemplo, que es usted la primera persona en la que confía Voldemort.- Severus entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y lo apuntó con la varita mientras Draco se iba acercando a él cada vez más- Sé, también, que tienes en tu mano izquierda una marca de un juramento inquebrantable que usted hizo con mi madre para protegerme, por encima del codo. Y sé muchas cosas más que no le gustaría que dijera en voz alta.

Snape se subió la manga de la túnica hasta el codo y se miró como si nunca hubiera visto antes un codo. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojas, cicatrices, que le recorrían la el codo hasta la muñeca en forma cilíndrica.

— Enséñeme su brazo, Malfoy.

Draco se subió la manga del pijama. Por un momento creyó que la marca que llevaba desde cuarto curso no estaría. Pero suspiró aliviado al verla allí, quieta, negra y peligrosa.

— No puede ser- murmuró Snape- es imposible…

— Lo es. Esto es parte del conjuro. Granger… ella me ha hecho todo esto. Ha hecho que mi vida diera un giro de la noche a la mañana. No sé como pero lo ha hecho. ¿Me cree ahora?

Severus se pasó la mano por el codo, claramente impactado.

— Esto se tiene que quedar aquí, Malfoy. No se lo podemos decir a nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Dumbledore?- dijo él, tirándose encima de uno de los sillones del despacho. -Él mejor que nadie sabrá que hacer.

— Claro que no podemos decírselo, estúpido. ¿Qué cree que pensará cuando vea que un muggle, por que eso es lo que es usted ahora mismo, lleva la marca Tenebrosa? O mejor dicho ¿Qué creerá que dirán los slyhterins si se la ven, si nadie se acuerda de ti y nadie sabe quien es usted? Es impensable lo que podrían hacerle. Y lo peor es que si se entera Voldemort lo que le espera es peor que la muerte.- hizo una pausa para mirarlo- Entonces, señor Malfoy ¿se quedará esto aquí, entre nosotros?

Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía toda la razón y no podía negar que todo aquello le estaba asustando de una manera sobrenatural. No dejaba de pensar que él ya no era quien era hacía unas horas. Ahora solo pensaba en los riesgos que conllevaba ser quien era ahora mismo: un muggle con la marca tenebrosa.

— Si. Pero necesito que rompa esto ya mismo. ¡Joder, que tengo una hermana! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa y lo haga si no sé que hechizo le ha lanzado?

— Magia negra seguro que es.- murmuró Draco- ¿Y que pretende que haga? ¡Quiero volver a ser el de antes!

Severus se paseó por la sala.

— Tendrá que integrarse, por mucho que le cueste.- levantó una mano al ver que Draco iba a protestar- Nadie debe saber nada de esto. Tendrá que averiguar lo que Granger te ha hecho, como lo ha hecho y por qué. Aunque creo que lo último tiene usted que saberlo ya…

Draco hundió las uñas en el reposabrazos del sillón. Sí que lo sabía, sí…

— Cada viernes vendrá e intentaré mediante la oclumancia ver algo de su otra "vida" que nos felicite información ¿estamos?

El chico asintió.

— Y ahora lárguese.

— ¿No va a hablar con Granger? ¿No le va hacer nada ni la va a castigar?

— No, señor Malfoy. Por ahora no. Largo antes de que alguien le vea merodear por el colegio a estas horas.

Draco se levantó del sillón y cruzó el despacho.

— Ah, profesor… ¿podría hacerme un favor?- preguntó antes de cruzar la puerta del despacho.

— ¿Que quiere ahora?

— Quíteme ciento cincuenta puntos más.

Puso su sonrisa más cínica que tenía al ver la cara de Severus.

— Eso está más que hecho.

Y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.


	5. ¿Echas de menos tu casa, Malfoy?

**Capítulo V. ¿Echas de menos tu casa, Malfoy? ( Editado)**

Cuando se levantó por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue concienciarse de lo que tenía que hacer. Sentado en el borde de la cama intentó tranquilizarse.

_Eres el rey de las mentiras, el rey del engaño. Es el puto amo Malfoy. Y puedes hacerlo._

Intentó no mirarse en el espejo cuando se puso el uniforme. Sería una imagen que tardaría tiempo en borrarsele de la memoria.

Mientras bajaba al Gran Comedor iba pensando mil formas de matar a Granger.

Se la imaginó atada a uno de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y a él lanzándole crucios sin parar.

Tumbada encima de una mesa y él ahogándola con sus propias manos suplicándole que parase.

Y por último pensó en atarla de pies y manos y tirarla desde la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts.

Todo con tal de que sufriera y de que desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

— Hola, guapo- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Lo que le faltaba…

— Qué quieres- dijo cortante al ver que Odette le sonreía apoyada en una de las paredes de las escaleras.

— Nada, nada. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le dijo, y le agarró el brazo por la altura del codo.

_Sé amable, sé amable, sé amable._

— No te importa- a la mierda la amabilidad.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Draco? Que insoportable estás, joder- le gritó Odette mientras le daba con el dorso de la mano un golpe en el hombro.

Respiró hondo. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que tratar a su…a su hermana si nunca había tenido una?

— Me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, eso es todo.

— Pues mira a ver con que pie te levantas mañana y avísame antes, estúpido.- y claramente enfadada entró al Gran Comedor con paso fuerte.

Y él entró detrás de ella. Un impulso le hizo girarse para ir a la última mesa a la izquierda. Pero frenó de golpe.

_Ese ya no es tu sitio_, se dijo.

Y con el alma rozándole los pies se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sin probar apenas bocado. No podía dejar de mirar hacia la mesa del fondo.

Tal vez si lanzara a Granger atada a una gran roca al lago…

Su peor pesadilla entró por la puerta del comedor mientras pinchaba una salchicha y se imaginaba que era su cabeza.

Iba cargada de libros hasta las cejas y se le había subido la camisa del uniforme hasta el ombligo.

_Asquerosa, estúpida, te voy a matar mientras duermes y luego colgaré tu bonita cabeza llenos de rizos en una pica delante de todo el colegio…_

— Buenos días- dijo alegremente y se sentó en el otro banco, justo delante de él.

— Sí, buenos sobre todo…- gruñó él sin dejar de mirarla con ojos enfurecidos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Echas de menos tu casa, Malfoy?- susurró ella con ironía y pudo ver que en su mirada de color canela brillaba la burla.

Se puso tenso en su asiento y se echó hacia delante, procurando que solo ella la escuchara. No iba a permitir que se burlaba de él. Nunca. Jamás.

— Eres una estúpida idiota.

— Lo que tú digas, Malfoy. ¿Me pasas la sal?- dijo ella partiendo con el tenedor la comida. Luego alzó la mirada.

Draco cogió el bote don tanta fuerza que se desparramó por toda la mesa.

— ¡Draco!- murmuró Odette- ¡Eres un bruto!

— Sí, lo soy…- se lo lanzó a Hermione deslizándolo por la mesa. Ella lo atrapó entre sus dedos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Luego volvió a inclinarse y le dijo:

— Te espero en la sección prohibida antes de ir a la primera clase, y más te vale ir, Granger, si no quieres que te lleve arrastrándote de los pelos. Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Y se levantó de la mesa con rabia. Cuando salió por el Gran Comedor tiró la corbata escarlata y dorada al suelo.

_Asquerosa sangre sucia._

* * *

Sabía de sobra que era lo que le esperaba si subía a la biblioteca pero Hermione Granger nunca había sido de esas personas que no daban la cara. Desde un principio le había confirmado que ella era la causante de todo su mal. Y desde el primer momento iba a asumir la culpa.

Con todos los libros en las manos subió por las escaleras, rumbo a la cuarta planta. Era obvio que el primer día de clases no habría nadie allí. Y no se equivocaba. Incluso el escritorio de la señora Prince estaba vacío y eso le causó bastante inquietud. Pasara lo que pasara detrás de la puerta de la sección prohibida, Hermione no tendría salvación.

Dejó todos sus libros encima de una de las tantas mesas que había allí y miró la puerta que había al final de la enorme biblioteca. Estaba entreabierta. Con un largo suspiro se dirigió hacia ella. La empujó con la palma de la mano y entró sin más.

Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda sintió que algo la tiraba del pelo con furia. Sólo le dio tiempo de chillar y de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. La arrastraban hacia delante con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iban a arrancar el cabello de raíz. Enredó las manos en el pelo intentando soltarse.


	6. Marcas

**Capítulo VI. Marcas (Editado)**

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- gritó Hermione. Sabía que era él. No podía ser otra persona.

—¿Qué te suelte? - frenó de golpe y escuchó su voz muy cerca del oído. Ella cerró los ojos—La diversión acaba de empezar, Granger.

Y la tiró al suelo con una sola mano.

La chica puso las manos delante y recibió el impacto del suelo de piedra en una de sus mejillas. Las rodillas amortiguaron parte del golpe y notó como la piel se levantaba allí donde había rozado.

— ¿Qué prefieres? - le escuchó decir a su espalda- ¿Una maldición imperdonable o que lo haga con mis propias manos?

Hermione no respondió. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse del suelo. Se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en el suelo gris.

—Elegiré yo entonces- gruñó Draco.

Y volvió a agarrarla del pelo para levantarla del suelo. Pegó la espalda de la chica contra su pecho y le alzó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder posar la boca encima de su oído.

— Lo haré con mis manos y disfrutaré, te lo puedo asegurar. Llevo esperando este momento toda mi vida.

Draco cogió impulso y la estampó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Hermione volvió a chillar pero su grito quedó ahogado de repente. Se quedó sin respiración casi al instante. La mano de Draco le aplastaba la garganta con fuerza.

Pudo ver en sus ojos que disfrutaba de verdad. Que le encantaba hacerle daño y verla así, sufriendo. Estaba segura de que no saldría de aquella sala con al menos algún hueso roto.

—¿Vas a matarme, Malfoy?- murmuró ella como pudo.

Su mano no aflojó la fuerza.

—No lo he decidido aún.

— Si me matas estás perdido y lo sabes. Sin mí te quedarás así toda tu miserable vida.

Draco gruño, aquella estúpida tenía razón. Soltó un poco la mano pero la mantuvo firme en su cuello. Podía notar los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Hermione en la palma de su mano.

—Vamos a negociar, Granger. No te mataré, por ahora, y a cambio vas a decirme como acabar con esto.

Ella soltó una carcajada ahogada y puso sus ojos marrones sobre los suyos.

—Si lo supiera no te lo diría, creé me. Antes preferiría estar muerta.

Draco se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Cómo que si lo supieras maldita sangre sucia? ¿Es que no lo sabes?- le dijo gritando

— Estas jodido, Malfoy.

—Me estas mintiendo- y apretó más la mano- ¡No juegues conmigo, joder!

Hermione se retorció. Ya casi no le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

— Te he dicho que no lo sé.

Él la soltó de repente y la chica calló al suelo con fuerza, inspirando con fuerza por la boca intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después de varios minutos se agachó a la altura de la cara de Hermione.

— ¿Qué hechizo usaste?- dijo cada palabra despacio y claro. Se notaba que estaba intentado controlarse.

— No lo sé-susurró ella.

— ¡Joder, Granger!- Draco dio un golpe a la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica. — ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé! ¡No recuerdo nada de esa noche! Sé lo que te hice pero no como llegué a hacerlo.

Draco se acercó más a su cara y se la agarró con una mano haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Hermione le miró a los ojos, retándole.

— Espero que sepas apreciar tu vida a partir de ahora, Granger, y que disfrutes de cada minuto porque te mataré cuando menos te lo esperes, te lo juro.

Después se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir la miró por última vez con el mayor asco que su mirada puso expresar y dio un enorme portazo.

* * *

—¿Cómo es posible que vayamos trescientos cincuenta puntos por debajo de cada casa? ¡Si acabamos de empezar el curso!- murmuraba Seamus Finnigan

— Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo- le respondió Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco sonreía internamente ante todos aquellos comentarios. Iba a disfrutar mucho haciéndoles perder puntos a aquellos fracasados. Algo bueno tenía que tener toda aquella situación.

Estaba sentado solo en la clase de Historia de la Magia cuando el profesor Binns traspasó la pizarra. Sobrevivir a aquella hora y adiós a las clases. Miró hacia delante, hacia el sitio que ocupaban Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Pero Draco sólo la miraba a ella, esperando que la chica notara su mirada asesina en la nuca.

Granger había aparecido en la primera hora de clase con las rodillas y la mejilla izquierda raspada y la enorme bufanda de Gryffindor envuelta en el cuello. Draco pudo escuchar como Parvati Patil daba un gritito al verla de aquella manera.

—¡Hermione!- había dicho- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

Y Hermione miró a Draco con aquella mirada neutral y con la voz más tranquila que pudo poner había murmurado:

— Me caí por las escaleras.

Aunque Draco intentaba aparentar que había disfrutado de aquel momento en la biblioteca; no lo hacía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Granger le había confesado.

_¡No recuerdo nada de esa noche! Sé lo que te hice pero no como llegué a hacerlo._

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo se podía acordar de una cosa pero no de otra? Cerró las manos en puños.

Había algo que ella sabía. De eso estaba seguro. Volvería a asaltarla en cualquier momento. Cuando menos se lo esperara y le daría un plazo para averiguar que le hechizo le había lanzado y como remediarlo.

Tal vez hasta Navidades.

Hasta entonces sólo podía informarse por su cuenta y acudir con Snape. Eso y atormentarle la existencia.

Lavender Brown tomó asiento a su lado y dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a Granger?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Malfoy le miró atravesado. Lavender llevaba aquel día el pelo en dos trenzas y parecía una niña de ocho años maquillada excesivamente.

— No la miro. La fulmino con la mirada, Brown. Son dos cosas diferentes.

Lavender pestañeó varias veces e hizo una mueca con la boca.

— Ah, bueno, entonces ¿por qué la fulminas con la mirada, Malfoy? Cualquiera diría que estás planeado su asesinato.

Y por primera vez en todo aquel infierno, Draco río.

— ¿Me ves con cara de matar a alguien?

Lavender soltó una risita.

— Imposible. Tú no le harías daño ni a una mosca.

_Pero a ella sí_, se dijo.

— ¿Sabías que tu hermana está saliendo con Marcus Belby?- le susurró Lavender mientras garabateaba con su pluma en el pergamino cosas sin sentido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— Bien por ella- murmuró.

— ¿Cómo que "bien por ella"? Belby es un desgraciado que engatusa a la chicas - Lavender garabateaba con más furia que antes- y que luego se acuesta con ellas y las deja botadas ¡Cómo te puedes alegrar!

Ahora fue Draco quien pestañeó varias veces. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con Lavender. Por no decir que nunca habían hablado.

— ¿No lo vas a impedir?- preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía una gata asustada.

— No- dijo sin miramientos.

— Parece que no seas su hermano, de verdad.- bufó sorprendida.

_No lo sabes tú bien_, pensó.

Binns volvió a desaparecer por la pizarra, dejando un rastro verde asqueroso por su paso.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Harry se acercaba a él.

— ¿Preparado para volver al equipo, Draco?- le dijo dándole una palmadita amistosa en le hombro.

Contuvo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¿Qué equipo?- preguntó mientras recogía los libros de encima de la mesa.

— Al de quidditch. Tenemos el primer entrenamiento a finales de semana. No lo olvides.

Ah, perfecto. ¿Y en que posición juagaba?

— Por supuesto- dirigió su mirada metálica a Hermione, que pasaba por detrás de Potter- Bonita bufanda, Granger. ¿Es nueva?

— Que te follen, Malfoy- le susurró ella apretando los libros contra el pecho.


	7. Un fantasma

**Capítulo VII. Un fantama.**

_El tiempo es una línea delicada en casi cualquier ámbito real o metafísico. Es algo indescifrable. Algo poco palpable para los seres humanos y para los seres mágicos. No hay forma de cambiarlo ni de recuperarlo. _

_Es un mundo paralelo al real y que queda suspendido en lo idílico._

_Pero, ¿el tiempo se puede cambiar? Sólo el presente. El pasado y el futuro son línea temporales distantes y perdidas..._

Draco sacudió el libro con fuerza. Llevaba horas en la biblioteca, poniendo todas las estanterías de la sección prohibida patas arribas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló con mucha fuerza. No podía dormir pensando en lo que le estaba pasando. Y pensar y dar con la conclusión de que no había nada que hacer lo estaba matando lentamente. Era más de media noche y tras las grandes cristaleras de la sala se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Apagó la vela que ejercía de lámpara provisional y se acercó al alfeizar de uno de aquellos ventanales, libro en mano.

Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir el libro por donde se había quedado. Tuvo que releer la misma línea al menos tres veces hasta llegar a entenderla.

Sí, definitivamente iba a matar a Granger.

Por el momento se le presentaba dos problemas sumamente graves: si era cierto que Granger tenía aquella pérdida de memoria, no podía dar con el contrahechizo a no ser que un ángel bajara del cielo y lo tocara con su gracia divina. Todo eso contando con que ella no le estuviese mintiendo.

Y segundo, que por el momento era un muggle con la marca Tenebrosa latiéndole en el brazo izquierdo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. ¿Pero cómo si aquella insignificante no lo ayudaba a hacerlo?

Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, a aquellas alturas estaría en donde tenía que estar: en su mansión siendo infeliz y miserable como lo había sido desde siempre.

Tenía que volver a su otra vida lo antes que le fuera posible.

Un sonido interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y como una pantera se giró con rapidez apuntando con la varita al lugar de donde había procedido el ruido.

Unos ojos grandes y castaños brillaron en la oscuridad. Desde aquella distancia podía percibir un fuerte olor champú y también podía, curiosamente, ver gotas de agua resbalar por su cuello húmedo y lleno de marcas. Las marcas de su mano.

— Lárgate, Granger- le gruñó él, bajando la varita y sentándose en el borde de un sobresaliente de las paredes de la habitación.

— ¿Qué hace tú aquí?- preguntó Hermione entrando en la habitación y observando el panorama.

Libros por el suelo. Mesas y mesas llenas de libros, plumeros y tinteros abiertos. A los pies de Draco había una pila de ejemplares viejos y sucios que utilizaba para reposar los pies encima. Al parecer alguien se estaba volviendo loco.

— Me apasiona la lectura nocturna. ¿Se nota? – dijo Draco sarcásticamente. – Pero creo que esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo a ti.

Hermione dio varios pasos hasta situarse cerca de la zona iluminada. Llevaba un pijama de verano, de asillas y pantalones largas de una tela muy fina. El pelo mojado le llegaba por debajo de los pechos y llevaba un montoncito de pergaminos enrollados en las manos.

— Tengo algo que hacer. ¿Ya has acabado?

A Draco le picó la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer, Granger?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y puso paso firme hasta una de las mesas. Con una mano rodó algunos libros e hizo hueco para poner sus cosas.

—No te interesa. ¿Has acabado o no?

—No. –dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos en el suelo y se puso de pie.- A no ser que me cuentes por que estás aquí.

Ella no le respondió, se dedicó simplemente a desenrollar los pergaminos y a extenderlos encima de la mesa.

— He venido, Malfoy, a intentar averiguar que diantres te he hecho.- susurró.

A Draco el corazón le dio un vuelco. Más bien por la expectativa de que por fin iba a recibir ayuda. Alguien allí arriba debía de quererlo mucho.

— ¿Ah sí? Pensé que no te importaba en absoluto lo que me pasara.

— Y no me importa, Malfoy, eso te lo aseguro. Esto que hice no sólo ha cambiado tu asquerosa y triste vida, si no que la mía también.

Aquello le daba ventaja a Draco. Ahora ella estaba total y completamente comprometida a buscar una solución. Por fin un rayo de luz entre tanta confusión.

Se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba Hermione, bastante sorprendido y apoyó las palmas de la mano encima de la mesa. Se inclinó para que ella pudiera verle y escucharle.

— ¿En que ha cambiado tu vida, Granger?

—No te interesa- volvió a repetir.

Draco se armó de paciencia.

—Debido en la tesitura en la cual nos encontramos me da que va a tener que interesarme aunque en realidad me importe una mierda. Empieza a hablar si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo.- y posó su mirada en aquel cuello dañado.

Hermione cogió aire y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

— No me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó. Simplemente tengo destellos de ciertas cosas. Recuerdo que estaba muy mal por…- se quedó callada- por lo que pasó. Recuerdo que subí a mi habitación, que pensé en que quería hacerte sufrir de la peor forma y después de eso todo esta negro. Es como si tuviera una neblina en la mente que no me dejara recordar nada de ese momento en especial.

Hermione se revolvió inquieta en su asiento y su voz comenzó a fallarle.

— En esta "vida" nueva que yo he creado, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, yo no soy yo.

Draco alzó las cejas.

— Por mucho que lo intente me cuesta seguirte.

— Tú mírame fiajemente- Hermione alzó la cabeza y puso sus ojos en los de él y no los separó en todo momento.

El chico se la quedó mirado.

—Antes preferiría que mi quitaran los ojos con una cuchara.

— ¡Malfoy, cállate y mírame!- le dijo ella casi gritando.

Le miró los ojos como si de un momento a otro le fueran a explotar y entonces ocurrió.

Hermione se hacía trasparente poco a poco.

Era como si Draco estuviera viendo un fantasma de Granger, sentada en aquella silla mirándole. Toda su piel dejaba ver lo que había detrás de ella. Y se movía levemente hacia los lados, como si un viento imaginario la meciera. Era como estarla mirando detrás de una cortina de agua. Draco pestañeó sorprendido y cuando volvió a mirarla Hermione era de carne y hueso.

— ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?

— Eso estoy intentando averiguar - su voz sonaba urgente y él pudo distinguir el miedo en las notas de su voz- No sé que me pasa, pero cuando ocurre me vuelvo débil y todo se ve negro y difuso.

Draco se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba sin decir nada. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad habló.

— ¿Desde cuando te pasa esto?´

— La primera vez que me pasó fue cuando casi me parte el cuello con tus dedos.

— Yo no vi que te hicieras trasparente en ningún momento.

— Ocurrió cuando te fuiste- dijo Hermione recogiéndose el pelo con un pluma en un recogido improvisado.

Draco meditó durante unos minutos.

— Algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto.

— Púdrete- le susurró ella. -¿Has averiguado algo?

Draco soltó una risa ahogada.

— ¿Tú que coño crees, Granger?- Draco pateó un libro del suelo haciéndolo rodar varios metros por delante de él.

Y ella no le dijo nada.

Tenía que admitir que la situación de Hermione era más grave que la suya. ¿Qué era? ¿Un fantasma? No, ella seguía siendo de carne y hueso. Al menos de lejos lo parecía.

No le daba pena en absoluto. Tenía lo que se merecía por jugar a ser la reina del mundo y por joderle la vida.

Pero se aprovecharía de su "problemita" para poder solucionar el suyo.

— ¿Y tú has averiguado algo?

Ella abrió un libro y pasó página concentrada.

— ¿Tú que coño crees, Malfoy?

Draco rió con fuerza. Y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Entonces Draco empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Al cabo de un instante Hermione soltó un grito desesperado.

—¿Te puedes estar quieto de una vez? ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Draco se acercó a la espalda de la chica y puso sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, acorralándola entre el borde de la mesa y su pecho.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cosita, sangre sucia?

— No deberías llamarme así. Ahora tenemos la misma dangre ¿recuerdas? – dijo ella con la rabia tiñéndole la voz por completo- Aléjate.

Draco se echó más hacia delante y la aplastó más contra la mesa. Hermione gimió.

— Aunque me joda tener que admitirlo nos vamos a tener que ver más a menudo Granger.

Ella gruñó bajito.

— Ni muerta.

— Quedaremos todos lo sábados por la noche aquí, a esta misma hora e intentaremos solucionar todo esto.

—¿ O si no qué?

Draco le rozó con las punta de los dedos las marcas de su cuyo.

— Esto o peor.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Preferiría trabajar individualmente, Malfoy.

Draco acercó sus labios al oído de Hermione.

— Nos hacemos falta, Granger. Admítelo.


	8. Retro tempus

Bueno antes que nada voy a responder a vuestro comentarios, que aún no lo he hecho:

**Emma Felton: **¡Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por leer, en serio, agradezco mucho tus comentarios. La acción entre ellos se cocerá a fuego lento jajajaja, pero pronto, muy pronto. Muchisísisismas gracias de nuevo :)

**SALESIA: **Bueno, bueno, bueno... yo creo que a ti te voy a hacer un altar dentro de poco. Lees todas mis novelas y comentas en todos los sitios que la tengo publicada. Eres un cieloooo. Antes todas esas conjeturas que has hecho tú solita has acertado en una ¿tan previsible soy? jajajaja. Me encanta que te dejes la cabeza pensando y sacando tus propias ideas, eres genial. Gracias por leerme y por comentar. En serio, gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. Retro tempus.**

Le costaba aceptar todo por lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo ahora. Encerrada con Malfoy en aquella habitación. Había acabado sucumbiendo y aceptando la oferta del rubio.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Todo aquello la asustaba, no podía negarlo. Pero lo que más le asustaba era él.  
Tras un breve momento leyendo un enorme tomo, dio un largo suspiro. Estaba agotada.

—Me voy.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Draco, que se encontraba tumbado a lo largo en una de las mesas, levantó la mirada de la lectura y la miró.

—No hemos terminado.

— Son cerca de las tres de la madrugada y aunque sea medio fantasma te sorprendería saber que aún duermo.

Hermione se soltó el pelo, ya seco y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Su voz hizo que frenara.

— Tengo una duda que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde tu confesión, Granger.

Ella resopló.

—Malfoy, estoy cansada...

Él se puso de pie en la mesa y bajó de un salto. Hermione pudo ver como todos los músculos del chico se tensaban a través de la camisa negra que llevaba. Si había algo que le sorprendía era ver a Malfoy con unos vaqueros muggles. Y lo peor de todo es que le quedaban asquerosamente perfectos.

—Seré breve. - comenzó a caminar en su dirección- Supuestamente no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ¿no?

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró muy profundo.

—Si, no recuerdo nada.

Malfoy se paró delante de ella. Era tan alto que la chica tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle. Puso ver como sus ojos grises brillaban peligrosamente y contuvo el impulso de protegerse el cuello.

—Entonces, si no recuerdas lo que me hiciste, ¿cómo sabías lo que me estaba ocurriendo?

Hermione parpadeó. Aquello era algo que ni ella podía explicarse en cierta parte.

—Cuando me desperté en mi habitación, después de todo, me fijé que en mi cuarto había fotos de Odette. - Hermione parecía incómoda- De Odette y tuyas, conmigo, con mis amigos…. Y ahí comencé a intuir lo que había pasado. Me quedó confirmado cuando te vi llegar a King Cross con tu madre.

Draco cruzó los brazos en su regazo.

—Eso es otra cosa que no llegaré a entender nunca... Odette. ¿Cómo es que existe?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué se siente al no saber nada por una vez en tu vida?

Hermione sorprendió cuando le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. La quitó de la cara inmediatamente.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco no se despidió, se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados observando como una maraña de rizos salía por la puerta de la sección prohibida.

* * *

Odette Malfoy caminaba con paso decidido por uno de los enormes pasillos que rodeaban los patios de Hogwarts. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien y ese alguien se había empeñado en no aparecer. Pudo observar a lo lejos como Lisa Turpin se ajustaba la mochila a la espalda y salía al exterior.

—¡Turpin!- gritó ella- ¡Turpin!

Lisa se giró y su pelo rubio le tapó la cara aun instante.

— ¿Qué te pasa Odette?- le preguntó la Ravenclaw.

Odette cogió aire e intentó respirar como pudo.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano? Es urgente.

Lisa entrecerró los ojos.

— Creo que hace poco el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigía al campo de quidditch. Lo sé por que todo el mundo comentaba lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme a Draco.- y Lisa puso un sonrisita boba en la cara.

— Vale Lisa, muchas gracias.- y salió corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch como si un bludger la persiguiera.

Cuando llegó al estadio el pecho le ardía y tenía el pelo revuelto, la falda subida y la túnica caída de un lado. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Harry desde aquella distancia. Todo el equipo estaba dispersado en el campo de juego y suspendidos en lo alto sobre sus escobas.

— ¡Draco! ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Nosotros no hacemos trampas!

Odette pudo escuchar como su hermano le gritaba a Harry algo que no pudo llegar a entender.

— ¡Me da igual!- le respondía Harry- ¡Estás jugando como un maldito Slytherin! ¡Céntrate!

Odette se metió en el campo sin pensárselo dos veces y observó como Harry la miraba incrédulo.

— ¡Odette, no puedes entrar así en el campo!

— Ay, Harry cálmate y dile a Draco que baje. ¡Es urgente!

Harry bufó y se acercó volando hacia Draco, que golpeaba bludgers como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Hablaron un instante y él bajó. Lisa tenía razón, el traje de bateador le quedaba genial. Se ajustaba mucho a su pecho y se podía notar perfectamente los músculos de sus hombros. Traía muy mala cara, el pelo rubio deshordenado y estaba completamente sudado.

— ¿Qué quieres?- le espetó de mal humor.

Odette se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Draco puso cara de asco y se limpió la cara con el dorso de una mano.

—¿Los entrenamientos no empezaban el Viernes?- preguntó ella.

— A Potter se le ocurrió la genial idea de darnos una "sorpresa". ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Odette sacó un papel arrugado de dentro de su túnica y se lo plantó en la cara.

— Tienes que firmarme la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Estás en tercer curso?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó las manos.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Draco cogió el papelito entre sus dedos enfundados en los guantes de bateador y lo leyó.

— Nada, pensé que estabas en cuarto o quinto. Pareces mayor.

— Eres idiota- le susurró ella- ¿Me lo firmas o no?

—¿Y tiene que ser justamente ahora?- preguntó apoyando la escoba en el suelo.

— ¡Sí, tiene que serlo! McGonagall los está recogiendo y tengo que dárselo antes del mediodía. ¡Fírmalo, vamos!

Draco sonrío de lado, y le puso el papel entre las manos y dijo:

— Búscate la vida.

Odette abrió la boca tanto como le era posible y observó como su hermano ascendía de nuevo con la escoba, uniéndose al resto del grupo.

— ¡Eres un cabrón!- le gritó- ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

— Díselo, me importa bien poco.- le gritó él.

— Eres…eres un ser despreciable.

Y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida. Pero se paró de repente y se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados.

— Ah, y de parte de Hermione que quiere verte en la biblioteca. ¡Gracias por nada, capullo egocéntrico!- gritó y volvió a girarse murmurando insultos por lo bajo.

* * *

Hermione se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y lanzó un largo y profundo. Tenía un libro enorme abierto delante y pasaba uno de sus dedos por encima de un párrafo leyéndolo con atención. Había encontrado una pista sumamente pequeña. Pero por aquel entonces cualquier pista, por muy pequeña que fuera, era un paso enorme. Le había preguntado al profesor Flitwick sobre hechizos temporales, sobre el tiempo o sobre cambios. Este le había dicho que buscara en la sección de "hechizo temporales". Que eficaz...

Por aquel entonces ellos se habían limitado a buscar libros de magia oscura y magia negra, pero ninguno había pensado que tal vez no se tratara de un conjuro de ese tipo.

Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando Draco apareció por la puerta aún vestido de bateador. Hermione levantó la vista y lo vio caminar a la sección prohibida.

—Estoy aquí, Malfoy- dijo en voz alta sin miedo de molestar a nadie. La biblioteca estaba vacía.

El aludido se giró y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Con un gruñido cogió una de las sillas y se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Un entrenamiento duro?- preguntó ella y volvió a posar la vista en el libro.

— Vete al grano, Granger.

Hermione se levantó algunos centímetros de su silla y giró el libro hasta ponerlo delante de Draco. Este lo miro de arriba abajo y luego la miró a ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo has encontrado?- preguntó con una nota apurada en la voz.

— No, no te emociones tan pronto. He encontrado una pista que puede que nos guíe un poquito.

Draco estiró los brazos y los puso detrás del cuello mientras se balanceaba en la silla hacia delante y luego hacia detrás.

— Soy todo oídos- le dijo.

Hermione se encaramó por completo encima de la mesa y comenzó a explicarle.

— Verás, hay una buena noticia: creo que el conjuro no es oscuro, por lo tanto tendrá fácil solución a la hora de deshacerlo. He encontrado un hechizo que se asimila a lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros.

— A lo que tú nos has hecho, dirás.

— Lo que sea- dijo ella- Se llama _Retro tempus _y es un hechizo bastante complejo. Tiene la función de un giratiempo pero a una escala mucho más mayor. Puede viajara a varias dimensiones atrás; desde horas hasta días y años. Este hechizo puede hacer que retrocedas al pasado, a cualquier punto de tu vida o de la vida de otra persona, pero que solo puedes observar la escena pero sin poder actuar. ¿Entiendes?

Draco asintió.

— Dudo muchísmo que este sea nuestro hechizo. El _Retro tempus _permite que regreses a la dimensión que perteneces. En cambio nosotros estamos atrapados en una nueva creada sin duda por mi_. _He estado buscando conjuros similares y no hay ninguno más que se parezca. No hay ninguno que te cambie la vida ni que haga que una se convierta en fantasma. He pensado que tendríamos que hablar con Dumbledore…

Draco se echó hacia delante y apoyo los codos en las rodillas y descansó la cara sobre las manos.

— No podemos- le dijo él tranquilo.

—¿Y por qué no? Dumbledore es un mago muy poderoso, Malfoy, él sabrá que…

— No podemos- dijo él levantando la voz.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces y se sentó en la silla de nuevo. Cruzó las piernas, haciendo que la falda se le subiera a mitad de muslo, y luego cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Y según tú por qué no podemos?- preguntó fulminándole con la mirada.

Draco se levantó al cabo de un rato, rodeó la mesa y se puso de cuclillas delante de Hermione. Poco a poco fue remangándose la manga del uniforme de quidditch mientras hablaba.

— No es algo que no sepas ya Granger, ni es algo que no te lo hayas intuido antes- descubrió por completo la marca tenebrosa de s brazo y escuchó como ella daba un grito ahogado- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien me ve esto?

— No pueden hacerte nada, eres un mortífago…

Draco sonrió y la miró. Hermione estaba claramente asustada.

— Ahora soy…muggle- escuió aquella palabra con rabia- ¿Qué crees que le harían a un muggle que lleva la marca Tenebrosa, Granger? ¿Qué Voldemort le recibirá en sus filas con los brazos abiertos y le dará un tierno beso en la coronilla?

Hermione puso aquella expresión de horror en el rostro otra vez.

— Exacto-dijo Draco y se bajo la manga hasta la muñeca- Estamos en igual de condiciones Granger, esto solo lo podemos saber tú y yo...

Hermione asintió despacio asimilando la información.

— Y Snape...- susurró él preparándose para la tormenta.

—¡¿Snape?!- gritó Hermione y retrocedió en la silla.

—Cálmate...

— ¿Que me calme? ¿Se lo has contado a él antes que al director? ¡Estas loco!

Draco se puso de pie con calma.

—Si, lo estoy. Él era al único al que podía acudir. Él único que podía darse cuenta de quien era yo en realidad. Nos va ayudar te guste o no.

Hermione respiraba con fuerza.

—Puede ayudarnos, Granger... sabe oclumancia. Puede intentarlo contigo también y averiguar que mierda de hechizo lanzaste. Si se lo contamos al director lo más probable es que mande este asunto más allá y debido a mi situación- se señaló el brazo izquierdo y luego la señaló a ella- y a tu problema fantasmal, es lo menos que necesitamos ahora.

La chica respiro hondo. Odiaba tener que darle la razón. Sabía que Dumbledore podía ser de mucha ayuda. Pero también sabía que podía enviar perfectamente aquel problema a manos del Ministerio y entonces Draco tendría problemas. Y ella lo necesitaba para poder resolver todo aquello. Lo miró atravesada.

—Te odio.

Draco le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, créeme.

— Pero como Snape no sepa resolver esto, iré a contárselo a Dumbledore.

—No te atreverás...

— Oh, si que lo haré -le dijo ella- No me pongas a prueba por que saldré ganando yo, Malfoy. Tú has decido a quien contárselo y yo haré también.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger todo su material. Él se acercó amenzante y le tiró las cosas al suelo de un manotazo.

— ¿Quién amenaza a quien en esta relación, sangre sucia? ¿Tú o yo?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Mirándole con aquellos ojos color canela llenos de lágrimas de furia.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado nuestra conversación del otro día? ¿Quieres que te la recuerde?

El chico estiró la mano y le rozó el cuello con la yema de los dedos. A Hermione le dio un escalofrío.

— Vas a solucionar esto, Granger, por que has sido tú la que nos ha metido a los dos en esto. Te doy de plazo hasta Navidades.

— ¿O si no qué?

Draco rió por lo bajo.

— Será una sorpresa nada agradable, eso te lo aseguro.

— ¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada? Te recuerdo que vas a ir a Snape a que le remueva la mente para intentar salvarte.

— Eso es lo único que haré, lo demás es cosa tuya.

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

— Tardaría demasiado en llegar a tu casa.- le contestó este y se dio la vuelta.

Draco tenía ganas de atravesar la sala y volver a estrangularla. Sin embargo dio por concluida la conversación y se giró poniendo rumbo a la puerta. La voz de ella le llegó amortiguada pero fuerte antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Ah, le di a Odette el consejo de falsificar tu firma par al autorización. Te caerá una buena.


	9. Heart,

**Capítulo IX. Heart.**

—Despeja tu mente- le susurró al oído- Cierra los ojos con fuerza y piensa en algún recuerdo, el que quieras. _Legeremens._

Y cerró los ojos.

A su mente vino el único recuerdo feliz de su vida. La primera vez que se subió a una escoba que también fue la primera y única vez que su padre jugó con él. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Estaban en el jardín de su casa y su padre le susurraba como tenía que hacerlo.

— Cógela con suavidad. Tiene que ser ella la que te guíe- le aconsejaba su padre.

Luego todo se volvió oscuro. El recuerdo cambió.

Cuarto curso. El bosque Prohibido. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Nott, Spencer… todos en círculo. Llevaban túnicas negras como el carbón y máscaras de plata que brillaban entre el frío de la noche. Un rayo verde, un dolor en el brazo. El recuerdo se esfumó.

Vuelta atrás.

Tercer curso. Granger delante de él. "Eres una despreciable cucaracha" le gritaba ella. Weasley y Potter detrás de ella. Su varita en su cuello. Y luego un golpe fuerte en la nariz. Odiaba aquel recuerdo, pero sin duda alguna, era el que mejor que tenía de ella.

Torbellino de nuevo.

Su madre. El corazón se le encogió enormemente. Una punzada de dolor. Era el funeral de su padre. El cementerio de la familia Malfoy vacío a excepción de ellos. Él de pie, agarrándole el hombro con suavidad. Snape detrás observando la escena de lejos.

El remolino de recuerdos volvió a ponerse en marcha.

— No- murmuró volviendo a la realidad- Más no.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de sudor y agarraba los brazos de la silla con mucha fuerza.

Snape estaba delante de é, de cuclillasl, mirándolo con sus ojos negros.

— No hemos avanzado nada, Malfoy. Tiene que buscar el recuerdo exacto.

— No sé que tengo que recordar- dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo- Tendría que hacerle esto a ella. En mi no va a encontrar la solución.

Snape se incorporó y se tomó asiento en la enorme silla de su despacho.

— Obviamente lo haría si la señorita Granger se hubiese dignado a venir.

Draco resopló. Le había dicho a Granger que tenían que ir a ver a Snape después de comer y esta había declinado la oferta.

— No dejaré que Snape hurgue en mis recuerdos, Malfoy. Ni loca- le había dicho antes de girarse en redondo y abrir la puerta del aula de Encantamientos.

Y él había querido matarla en aquel momento.

— La traeré a la fuerza la próxima vez- susurró, cansado.

Snape no le dijo nada, simplemente miró la puerta, invitándole a salir con la mirada. Salió del despacho pasando por el oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir algo impactó contra su hombro. El dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró como algo caía al suelo con un pesado golpe.

Le habían lanzado un libro.

Draco se giró, lleno de rabia y se dirigió al grupo de chicos que se habían arremolinado en la parte final de las mazmorras. Todos llevaban el uniforme de Slytherin.

Zabini estaba en medio del grupo. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio y una asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Se puede saber que coño haces, Zabini?

Este puso una expresión que Draco reconoció al instante. Era la misma que ponía él cuando quería machacar a alguien.

— Lanzarte un libro. ¿No los has notado?- y sin dejar que Draco reaccionara, le lanzó otro a la cara con una fuerza bestial.

Un coro de risas y un sonoro "clac" de su nariz rompiéndose. La sangre salpicó todo. Su uniforme, el del Zabini y el suelo.

No gritó, no hizo ningún sonido de dolor. Simplemente levantó la cara y dejó que la sangre le chorrera por la barbilla y le llenara la boca por completo.

— ¿Quieres pelea?- susurró- Sabes que te ganaría, Blaise. No me obligues a hacerlo.

Zabini rió con tal fuerza que el eco de su risa fue devastador.

— ¿Te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? – dijo con su voz grave y rasposa- Te atreves, ¿eh? A mi me tienes que llamar señor y hacerme una reverencia cada vez que me veas, inmundo sangre sucia huérfano de padre.

— Te voy a partir esa bocaza.

— No si antes te la parto yo a ti.

A él no le afectó en absoluto que lo insultara de esa forma. Él no era un sangre sucia. Él era Draco Malfoy. Observó como Zabini sacaba su varita.

— No. Si vamos a pelear que sea al estilo muggle, Zabini. A puñetazos.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada fría y calculadora. Se quitó la túnica y se remangó las mangas del uniforme hasta los codos.

— Que empiece la función, Malfoy.

El rubio dio un paso hacia delante y le asestó un codazo en la barbilla con tal precisión que notó los dientes de Zabini castañear bajo el codo.

Este cayó hacia detrás y Draco aprovechó la ocasión para subírsele encima y llenarle de puñetazos la cara.

Todo se le fue amontonando en el pecho. La rabia por su situación. Los recuerdos vistos en el despacho de Snape. Granger y su maldito hechizo. Que su mejor amigo lo tratara así.

Un puñetazo tras otro, tras otro. Notaba el crujir de huesos debajo de sus nudillos.

Algo lo alzó hacia arriba, inmovilizándole con fuerza.

Lo que vino a continuación fue devastador. Crabbe y Goyle lo apresaban por los brazos mientras que los otros le asestaban golpes por todos lados. Las costillas, el estómago, las piernas, la cara…

Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando un rayo blanco iluminó la estancia. Y todos cayeron hacia detrás.

— ¿Se puede saber que desastre es este?- chillaba una voz femenina, sin duda de McGonagall- ¡Soltad al señor Malfoy inmediatamente!

Draco cayó al suelo de rodillas. Blaise estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos en la cara. Draco se agachó delante de él y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte conmigo, Zabini. Por que si vuelve a haber una próxima vez te mataré.

— Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme. – McGonagall lo agarró de un brazo y luego miró al grupo de alumnos- Ciento cuarenta y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Mañana en mi despacho todos. He dicho todos, señor Zabini.

Blaise cerró la boca y luego escupió sangre.

* * *

Cargaba con una pila de libros cuando observó como Ron, Harry, Odette, Ginny y Neville corrían hacia ella.

Asustada por sus caras y expresiones, sobre todo por la de Odette, soltó los libros encima de una mesa y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Hermione, Hermione!- gritaba Odette.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella poniéndose la túnica y abrochándosela.

— Es Draco. Está en la enfermería. – dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la sien.

— Tranquila- le susurró.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Le han dado una paliza.- dijo Harry.

— ¿Quién?- preguntó curiosa mientras se ponía la mochila en un hombro y comenzaba a salir por la puerta de la sala de estudios, dirección a la enfermería.

No podía negar que le preocupaba un poco.

— Zabini y compañía- dijo Ginny- Menos mal que Zabini ha quedado peor que él…

— Ha preguntado por ti- susurró Odette- Dice que solo hablará contigo. No se deja tocar por nadie.

Hermione se quedó quieta, mirando la puerta de la sala de recuperaciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué conmigo?- susurró.

Harry se encogió de hombros y la miró expectante.

— Tú sabrás.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró con el estómago algo revuelto. En la enfermería no había nadie y eso la puso más nerviosa aún.

Fue recorriendo la vista por todos y cada una de las camillas hasta que lo vio.

Estaba sentando al borde de una de ellas con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Llevaba sólo los pantalones y la camisa del uniforme media abierta. Se le veía todo el pecho y estaba descalzo.

Aquella imagen estaba estropeada por la sangre. La tenía por todas partes, por el cuello, en la cara, en el pecho, en las manos…

Se quedó parada delante de él.

— ¿Se puede saber que has hecho?- preguntó en apenas un susurró.

Él seguía mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

— Defenderme.- dijo.

Hermione arrastró una silla hasta situarla delante de la camilla y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Querías algo, Malfoy? Odette me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Y por fin bajo la cabeza y la miró. Tenía la cara totalmente llena de sangre seca y debajo de esta Hermione pudo ver moratones.

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- preguntó él. No le quitaba la vista de encima.

Hermione se miró las uñas distraída.

— No sé a que te refieres.

Él se echó hacia detrás en la cama y apoyó con los codos en el colchón.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Sybill Trelawney te suena de algo?

— Sí, claro. Es la loca de Adivinación ¿qué pasa con ella?- Hermione lo miró tranquila.

— No me vaciles, Granger. ¿Cómo pudiste contárselo todo?- gritó.

Hermione se puso tiesa en la silla.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no le he dicho nada! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Draco saltó de la cama y agarró a Hermione con fuerza por los hombros.

— Fuiste a contárselo por que yo se lo conté a Snape ¿verdad?

Hermione se sacudió intentando sotlarse de los brazos del chico.

— ¡Yo no le he dicho nada, suéltame!

— ¿Entonces por que ha entrado aquí dentro y me ha dicho "pobre chico atrapado en una vida que no es la suya…"?

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que la alocada profesora lo supiera todo sin necesidad de haberle dicho algo? Claro que sí.

— Es adivina, no sé si lo sabías, Malfoy….- dijo ella fulminándole con la mirada.

Draco la soltó y se pasó las manos por el pelo ensangrentado.

— Tendremos que hablar con ella.

Hermione asintió.

— Tal vez mañana- susurró- Pero no hoy. No así.

— ¿Así como?- preguntó él.

—Bueno, no creo que le sea agradable hablar contigo lleno de sangre, con la nariz partida y hecho un completo desastre.- Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta una estantería que había al lado de la cama.

Draco observó como cogía un par de cosas de dentro y las metía en un pequeño cuenco de metal. La chica se giró y se puso delante de él.

— Siéntate- le dijo con voz firme.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo él confuso.

— Limpiarte las heridas. Siéntate- volvió a decir.

— No me vas a poner tus asquerosas manos enci…

— ¡Qué te sientes ya!- le gritó ella mientras le cogía de la mano y lo obligaba a sentarse.

La cama era muy baja, con lo cual Hermione podía acceder a la cara de Draco sin tener que agacharse. Como si hubiera hecho eso antes, la chica se situó entre sus piernas y se arrimó a él.

— Mírame- le susurró. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la expresión de Draco- Malfoy, que me mires.

Y él lo hizo.

Desde aquella perspectiva, Draco pudo observar por primera vez en su vida a Hermione con sumo detenimiento. Y no le gusto en absoluto descrubrir que no le desagradaba lo que veía.

Tenía la boca fruncida, totalmente concentrada. Los ojos casi entrecerrados pero pudo ver su color. Un color parecido al de la canela pero justo alrededor de la pupila el color era dorado.

El pelo ya era otra historia. Espeso y algo menos rizado que el curso pasado. Pero lo tenía muy largo, tanto que le llegaba mitad de cintura y a Draco le hacía cosquilla cada vez que se movía hacia delante.

Intentó no mirarle el resto del cuerpo. Aquella situación ya era demasiado incómoda.

Hermione estiró la mano y la agarró la barbilla con suavidad, girándole la cara hacia la izquierda. Puso un trozo de gasa dentro del cuenco que había llenado de agua con su varita, lo escurrió y se lo pasó por la cara quitando los rastros de sangre.

Pasó primero por el cuello muy despacio. Luego por la frente y volvió a meterlo dentro del cuenco. El agua se tiñó de rojo al instante.

— ¿Qué te dijo Zabini para que acabaras así?- preguntó ella, pasando el paño por sus cejas, luego por los ojos con cuidado, terminado en la nariz.

Draco dio un respingo ante el contacto. Le dolía a horrores.

— Me lanzó un libro en la cara y me llamó sangre sucia.

Ella no dijo nada. Siguió limpiándole la cara con sumo cuidado.

Al cabo de un instante repitió el proceso pero con los dedos untados con una pomada espesa y blanca. Los moratones desaparecían cuando la crema le tocaba la piel.

— Granger.

— ¿Si?- dijo ella sin apenas mover los labios.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella no le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Hacer el qué, Malfoy?- abandonó los dedos de su cara y se los limpió con una gasa.

— Ayudarme. Creí que no te importaba lo que me pasara.

— Y no me importa, ya te lo he dicho.- dijo simplemente.

— ¿Entonces por que lo haces?- preguntó él mirándose los nudillos raspados.

Hermione se dio cuenta y le cogió las manos entre las suyas. Draco dio un respingo ante el contacto.

— Por que yo tengo corazón, Malfoy, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Y aunque te odie con toda mi alma nunca podría verte así y no hacer nada al respecto. – sacó la varita del bolsillo de su falda y apuntó a sus manos murmurando algo. Estas se curando al instante.

— Esto te dolerá algo- apuntó hacia su nariz y susurró- _Episkeyo_.

La nariz de Draco soltó un sonoro "clac" y se colocó de inmediato. Soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor y luego arrugó la nariz. Ya no había dolor.

No le dijo nada por que sabía que ella no esperaba que él lo hiciera.

Cuando Hermione dejó las cosas en su sitio, se colocó la falda y salió de la enfermería sin decirle nada a Draco, le dieron ganas de susurrarle un "gracias" pero esa palabra no le salía de la boca. Era mejor así.

Se acostó en la camilla totalmente rejuvenecido y miró al techo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. Escuchó como ella cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

— Yo también tengo eso que llaman corazón- susurró para sí.- Roto pero lo tengo, Granger.


	10. Ivano Iris

**Emma Felton: **Hola de nueeevo. Pues este fic se me ocurrió de repente y sin más. Fue espontáneo y comencé a escribirlo en cuanto la idea me cruzó por la cabeza. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchos besos :)

**SALESIA: **Odette no es muy importante. Tiene algo que ver con la familia de Draco, pero para el hechizo y la historia no aporta mucho. Pero habrá cierto momento que Odette será tan importante para uno de ellos que se generará un problema. ¡Ya verás! Espero que te guste el capítulo :)

**lis07: **Bienvenida ala historia y muchísimas gracias por leer, en serio 3

Bueno, aquí va el siguiente. Espero que os guste y que no sea muy pesado.

Besos, Noelia.

* * *

**Capítulo X. Ivano Iris.**

Aquella noche, Sybill Trelawney había tenido visiones extrañas.

Había visto sangre, rostros distorsionados, imágenes, había escuchado a voces murmurar palabras, hechizos, y había visto oscuridad. Había sentido una presencia de una magia tan poderosa en aquellas visiones que tuvo que salir de la cama para poder estar tranquila. Pero no lo consiguió.

Cuando había visto a Draco Malfoy lleno de sangre pasar por delante de ella aquel día, reconoció la imagen que observaban sus ojos. Era una de las visiones que había tenido. Pero pudo percibir algo que los demás no percibían.

Un aura.

Al joven le rodeaba un aura blanca tan potente que Sybill pensaba que si lo miraba un poco más se quedaría ciega. Reconoció aquella aura desde que la vio.

Un aura dimensional. La había visto solamente en una ocasión en toda su vida, pero supo reconocerla de nuevo.

Y supo que Draco Malfoy estaba atrapado.

Pero sus peores miedos quedaron confirmados cuando, la mañana del sábado, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy entraron por la puerta de su clase de Adivinación.

Estuvo a punto de reprimir un grito cuando observó que Hermione tenía un aura negra. Tan negra que casi hacía que la chica desapareciera de su vista. Los ojos se le volvieron pequeños a través de sus enormes gafas.

- Por Merlín- susurró- pobre chica…

Hermione había puesto una cara de pocos amigos cuando la escuchó. Cuando Draco fue a abrir la boca, Sybill se le adelantó.

- Lo sé todo, niños- les dijo- Se os acaba el tiempo muy rápido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Draco.

- Soy vidente, señor Malfoy.

Hermione soltó una leve risita triste. Draco frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas rubias casi se juntaron en una sola. Fue a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero su voz le interrumpió de nuevo.

- Queréis que os explique lo que ha pasado ¿verdad?- dijo la profesora Trelawney susurrando- Me temo que yo no puedo arreglarlo.

Entonces Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los puff que servían de asiento y, como era característico en ella, cruzó las piernas. Draco se quedó de pie, aún con la frente surcada de arrugas.

- No puedo deciros que conjuro habéis hecho. Ni como solucionarlo. La última vez que vi un caso parecido no hubo nada que hacer...

Hermione puso cara de espanto.

- Lo único que se sabe es que a las personas afectadas los cubre auras dimensionales que poca gente puede ver. Yo la veo por mi condición de vidente.

-¿Qué son auras dimensionales?- preguntó la chica.

- Son neblinas creadas por hechizos que tienen la función regresar en el tiempo o cambiarlo, señorita Granger. Incluso con un giratiempos las hay. Siempre dos. Una blanca y otra negra.- antes de que la chica volviera a abrir la boca, añadió- Este tipo de conjuros no están creados para durar eternamente, por lo cual, pasado un tiempo no estipulado, las auras desaparecen. Y con ellas desapareceríais vosotros.

-¿Quiere decir que si no encontramos la manera de deshacerlo moriremos?- preguntó Draco.

- O algo peor, me temo.- dijo Sybill.

-¿Hay algo peor que morir?- dijo el chico con ironía.

- Si, señor Malfoy. Hay algo peor que morir y es estar atrapado en una de esas auras. Te consume de tal manera que mirarías a la muerte con otros ojos.

Hermione temblaba de tal manera que parecía un flan. Aquello que contaba la profesora Trelawney no era lo que había esperado oír cuando decidieron subir a pedir su ayuda.

-Usted…- dijo tartamudeando- Usted ha dicho que hubo un caso igual que el nuestro. ¿Consiguieron ellos buscar el contrahechizo?

-Sí- dijo Sybil suspirando- pero llegaron demasiado tarde para poder remediar lo que habían hecho. Estuvieron día y noche buscando, y dieron con alguien que supo ayudarles, aunque el intento fracasó, como ya les he dicho.

Draco y Hermione la miraron directamente, fulminando a la profesora con la mirada. Esta prosiguió hablando como si no hubiera notado sus miradas profundas y urgentes.

-Es o era un alquimista italiano. Ivano Iris. Desafortunadamente nadie sabe nada de él desde hace veinte años, o más. Lo último que supe de Ivano Irisl es que había regresado a Londres y después de eso despareció.

Draco se pasó la mano por la cara. Todo aquello era una mierda. Una mierda que había sido culpa de Granger. Y su odio hacia aquella diminuta chica creció considerablemente. No iba a morir por error. Y menos un error cometido por ella.

Hermione, por otra parte, se dedicaba a mirar un punto fijo del suelo, muda. Estaba aterrada. Cuando hubo pasado al menos diez minutos, alzó la mirada llorosa hacia la profesora Trelawney.

-¿Qué nos aconseja, profesora?- y su voz se rompió por completo y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos castaños.

Trelawney se levantó de la mesa y se situó delante de ambos, en una distancia prudente.

- No os separéis, esto es lo más importante. Pase lo que pase no os separéis. No os rindáis e intentad buscar a Ivano Iris. Yo lo haré también. Si averiguo cualquier cosa sobre él os lo diré. Y no llores, querida.

- ¡Estamos jodidos y todo esto es por tu puñetera culpa, Granger!- dijo Draco revolviéndose el pelo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia él.

-¡Ya sé que ha sido culpa mía pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada dos por tres! ¡Yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Tal vez si tú no me hubieras jodido la vida de esa manera nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-¡A mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerte nada de esto, estúpida! ¡Aunque hubiera sabido las consecuencias!

-¡Sabes que sí! ¡Me hubieras hecho esto y tres mil cosas peores!- gritaba ella llorando.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger?- se agachó hasta su altura y la señaló con un dedo furioso- Me estoy cansando de toda esta mierda. Ojala desaparezcas tú primero por que nada me alegraría más.

Draco dio una patada un puff con rabia y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Sybill se acercó a Hermione y le agarró un hombro, trasmitiéndole apoyo.

- No os separéis, no os rindáis e intentad buscar a Ivano Iris.- repitió antes de dejarla sola.

Hermione rompió a llorar con tal fuerza que el dolor no le cabía en el pecho. Poco a poco notó como volvía a hacerse trasparente y débil.

Entonces, hundida en aquel puff de la torre de Adivinación, comprendió que ella sería la primera en irse si las cosas salían mal.

* * *

Sacó un cigarrillo de dentro de la caja y con la punta de la varita lo encendió.

Si había una única cosa del mundo muggle que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba era el tabaco. Aquel sabor amargo calmaba toda su ansiedad y todas sus preocupaciones.

Aunque su única preocupación en aquellos momentos era no caerse del alfeizar de la ventana de la torre de la lechucería donde estaba sentado.

No podía ocultar que aquella situación en la que se encontraba empeoraba cada vez más.

Ivano Iris ocupaba su mente.

Si no encontraban a ese alquimista estaba muerto. Él estaría muerto. Y ella también.

Volvió a dar una profunda calada y expulsó el aire de nuevo.

_Tienes lo que te mereces. _

Tal vez si que lo mereciera de verdad. Había sido un completo capullo desde que la vio entrar en King Cross el primer año. Dios, llegó a odiarla mucho. Y todavía lo hacía. Y tenía que admitir que meterse con ella le encantaba.

Le encantaba ver como ella le dirigía aquella mirada encendida y llena de rabia y sus comentarios sutiles y perversos. Era un espectáculo con el que llegó a disfrutar mucho.

Pero ya no lo hacía.

Cuando Hermione había roto a llorar en el despacho de Trelawney algo se le había removido en el interior. ¿Conciencia? ¿Pena? ¿Compasión? Todavía estaba intentando averiguarlo. Como también estaba intentado averiguar por que entendía tan bien a Granger. Y por que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho.

_Y aunque te odie con toda mi alma nunca podría verte así y no hacer nada al respecto. _

Aquella frase le hizo pensar. Tiró el cigarrillo al vacío que tenía delante y soltó por la boca la última bocanada de aire. Sabía donde estaría ella. Y también sabía que, en cuanto le viera llegar a la biblioteca, iba a matarlo a sangre fría.

Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.


	11. Alchemy and death

**Capítulo XI. Alchemy and death.**

Cuando Hermione entró a la biblioteca de una forma u otra le sorprendió encontrar a Draco allí.

Estaba en su esquina favorita, sentado en una silla al revés, y por lo que parecía estaba fumando, y miraba hacia donde ella se encontraba, hacia la puerta. Todo él estaba oculto en sombras pero ella sabía de sobra que era él. Su presencia era inconfundible.

Suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, lo más lejos que pudo de él. Miró los libros que estaban ocultos entre las sombras que la rodeaban y se sintió feliz de estar nuevamente allí. Tenía mejores recuerdos en aquella biblioteca que en su misma sala común. Ese lugar había sido su templo durante varios años; el único sitio en donde podía llorar sin ser vista y estar sola. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando observó que la figura de Draco se movía en su dirección.

Ella abrió un libro y lo ojeó por encima, o por lo menos lo intentó.

Él se situó en la silla de enfrente, adoptando la misma posición que cuando entró. Sintió que su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando alzó la cabeza en su dirección. Draco llevaba la corbata desarreglada como siempre y la camisa por fuera. Su cabello rubio caía por su frente tratando de ocultar aquellos ojos grises que se encontraban más sombríos que nunca. Cuando los ojos gélidos de Draco se fijaron en ella, una ola de hielo congeló los sentidos de Hermione y comprendió que estaba más misterioso que nunca; parecía emanar una tranquilidad muy impropia de él. Tendría que cuidar muy bien las palabras que utilizaría.

- ¿A que has venido?- preguntó repentinamente.

- A nada.- respondió él secamente.

-Nadie viene a no hacer nada a la biblioteca, Malfoy.

-Cierto- el chico le dio una profunda calada al cigarro, expulsó el aire y luego tiró la colilla al suelo- He venido a verte a ti.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces confusa y bajó la mirada hacia el libro de nuevo.

-¿Has venido a verme para decirme que tengo la culpa de todo y que preferirías verme muerta primero o a otra cosa?- Hermione cogió aire- por que si es para la primera, ahórratelo.

El "Slytherin" no dijo nada.

-Quiero estar sola- dijo Hermione en voz baja- Vete.

- No, Granger. No puedes estar sola.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de nuevo y todos sus rizos enmarañados acompañaron al movimiento. Clavó su mirada canela profundamente en la suya. Aunque estaban casi a ciegas, Draco pudo ver como lo fulminaba. Se levantó y se dedicó a pasear de un lado a otro.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer? ¿Tú, precisamente?

- Si, yo precisamente. ¿Algún inconveniente en eso?- Draco paró en seco y se giró para mirarla.

Ella no despegó sus ojos de los suyos mientras se levantaba del asiento y daba un fuerte golpe con el libro en la mesa

-¡¿Se puede saber que clase de bipolaridad sufres, Malfoy?! ¿Me echas en cara que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa y que quieres verme muerta y ahora te preocupas si debo estar sola o no?

- Es que todo esto es tú culpa, no mía. Y no me preocupo yo, se preocupa Trelawney, no te confundas.

-¡¿Qué esto es culpa mía?! ¡Es culpa de los dos!- Hermione gritaba tanto que el eco de sus palabras retumbaba por toda la biblioteca haciendo un sonido trepidante.

-¿Acaso he hecho yo este puñetero conjuro Granger? ¡¿Lo he hecho yo?!- Draco también gritaba y se señalaba el pecho- ¡Respóndeme!

Hermione rodeó la mesa hasta situarse delante de él. Se fue acercando a Draco tan despacio mientras hablaba que el chico casi retrocedió al ver su figura menuda caminar de aquella forma tan intimidante.

-Si, lo has hecho tú. Tú provocaste todo esto. Tú y nadie más que tú, Malfoy.- Hermione sacó la varita. Draco hizo lo mismo- Si tú no me hubieras humillado todo este tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Draco también avanzó.

- Estás podrido por dentro, Malfoy. El único que lleva la sangre sucia de los dos eres tú.- Hermione paró de repente y alzó la varita. Draco no hizo ni dijo nada.

Draco caminó, de nuevo y dio varios pasos hasta situarse delante de la varita de Hermione. El filo se le hundió en el pecho.

- Sí, estoy podrido por dentro y nunca cambiaré por mil cosas de estas que me hagas. Está en mi naturaleza. No hay más.- avanzó, la punta se le clavó aún más- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de acabar conmigo, aquí, ahora, nadie te lo impide _Hermione. _Hazlo.

_Hermione._

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces. Vamos, hazlo, se dijo. Pero ninguna palabra acudía a su boca. Le miraba a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. El rostro de Draco estaba impertérrito, quieto, como si fuera una escultura.

-¡Hazlo!- le gritó él- ¡¿No querías acabar conmigo, hacerme sufrir, devolverme todo lo que te he hecho?! ¡Aquí me tienes Hermione, vamos!

Hermione respiraba con dificultada y le temblaban las manos. Cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo. ¿Por qué le costaba hacerlo tanto? Le estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había querido y no reaccionaba, no podías moverse ni hablar.

-¡Qué lo hagas!- volvió a repetirle él.

-¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo!- y Hermione rompió a llorar.

Retrocedió hasta chocar con una estantería. Estaba confusa y desolada y no hacía más que hipar y llorar y se sintió estúpida, pequeña e insignificante. Pero no se avergonzaba. Ella era así.

Estúpida, pequeña e insignificante.

Notó como él se movía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tenía acorralada contra la estantería. Cuerpo con cuerpo. Aliento con aliento. Sus narices se rozaban.

-Yo estaré podrido por dentro, pero soy fuerte. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. – le susurró al oído.- En el fondo te importa lo que me pase, Granger, y no lo puedes evitar.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para responderle sintió uno de sus dedos recorrerle la boca para silenciarla.

- Nada de debilidades .Es lo menos que necesitamos ahora, Granger. – le alzó la barbilla-. Nada de alejarte de mí, nunca. Seremos uña y carne por poco que te guste.

Ella se removió el en sitio y Draco hundió los dedos en su mandíbula.

-¿Entendido?- prosiguió, y ella asintió- Seguiré diciéndote que tienes la culpa por que la tienes. Nos dedicaremos a buscar a Ivano Iris, mañana, tarde y noche.

Hermione hizo intención de moverse pero Draco volvió a apresarla entre su cuerpo y la estantería.

- Nada de agresiones- le quitó la varita entre los dedos- Hablaremos lo justo y necesario. Quiero vivir, Granger, y lo haré. ¿Me oyes?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quita, mirándole. Draco entendió aquello como un silencioso "sí" y se apartó de ella, pero seguían muy cerca uno del otro.

-Malfoy- susurró ella cuando Draco se guardó su varita y la de ella en el pantalón del uniforme.

- Qué- dijo frío y cortante.

- Te odio.

- No más que yo, Granger- respondió él.

Y salió de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Aquello era un sueño. Lo sabía.

Pero se le antojaba tan real que tenía los sentidos hipersensibles. Todo estaba oscuro y su pecho palpitaba suavemente hacia delante, como una incitación.

Ven, ven a mí, le susurraban miles de voces.

Y entre todas aquellas palabras, su voz. Escuchaba a alguien gritar a lo lejos su nombre. Y con aquel desgarro sobrenatural de su nombre pronunciado por una voz fantasmal, se levantó de la cama sudando.

Era la primera vez que soñaba desde que empezó todo, y para que mentir, era la primera vez que soñaba con él aunque no pudiese verle. Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad de su cuarto miró al techo, y luego a su alrededor. Se quedó petrificada. Había una sombra más oscura que las demás. Una sombra que se movió hacia delante.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente y giró su mano con rapidez hacia la mesilla de noche. No había nada. Malfoy se había llevado su varita.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo y su voz sonó estrangulada.

Silencio. Hermione se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama y sentía como la sombra se movía también al mismo ritmo y compás que el suyo. Estaba aterrorizada.

Se acercó a la pared y la fue tanteando poco a poco. Su mano topó con algo duro y frío, era un vaso de cristal. Y pensaba utilizarlo como arma si tenía que defenderse.

-Si no me dices quien eres voy a gritar.

La sombra se movió unos centímetros y luego se quedó quieta.

-Oh, no, no grite querida. Pensé que la luz estaba encendida…- dijo una voz sumamente conocida.

-¿Profesora Trelawney?- preguntó la gryffindor con sorpresa.

Hermione se acercó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta y encendió la luz. Su pequeña habitación quedó iluminada de repente y allí, con un camisón blanco que rozaba el suelo, con el pelo sujeto por un turbante de colores chillones y con las gafas de aumento estaba Sybill Trelawney.

-Profesora ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Hermione poniéndose delante de ella.

-Yo estoy perfectamente querida. ¿No está Draco con usted?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué iba a estar ese troglodita conmigo, aquí, en mi habitación?

Sybill parecía fuera de lugar. No dejaba de mirar a todas partes. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿No habéis cumplido lo que os dije, verdad?

- ¿De que habla?- preguntó Hermione.

-De permanecer juntos. Y cuando digo juntos es juntos. ¡No debéis separaros para nada!

La chica la miró ceñuda y luego alzó las manos, confundida.

-¿Me puede explicar de que va todo eso de "juntos es juntos", por favor?

Sybill rompió a caminar por la habitación como si fuera un huracán.

-Cuando os dije que teníais que estar juntos, es siempre. A todas horas. En todo momento. Y sí – dijo cuando Hermione iba a hablar- incluso dormir juntos. Las auras, las auras, las auras….

Hermione, que se estaba poniendo nerviosa con el vaivén de Sybill, la agarró por un codo y la obligó a sentarse en los pies de su cama.

-Profesora Trelawney, míreme.- y lo hizo, parecía una niña perdida- ¿Qué pasa con las auras?

Sybill se miró las manos y comenzó a gimotear.

-Sí no estáis juntos…Si no estáis juntos las auras se debilitarán más rápido. Mírate a ti…ya casi estás desapareciendo. Ya casi ni te veo, eres todo sombras. Y si tú desapareces, señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy no podrá volver a donde pertenece. Donde pertenecéis. ¿Comprende? Tuve una visión horrible, horrible, horrible...- soltó un enorme llanto.

Hermione le pasó una mano por la espalda con suavidad. Estaba consolando a Sybill cuando era ella la que necesitaba consuelo.

- Lo comprendo…- dijo Hermione susurrando.- Perfectamente.

- Si estáis juntos duraréis mucho más tiempo. Draco no tardará en dar síntomas dentro de poco.

La gryffindor asintió en silencio. Al cabo de un instante la vidente dejó de gimotear.

Cuando habló su voz sonaba tan grave que la castaña dio un respingo del susto.

-Pero no sólo he venido a eso esta noche- dijo Sybill- He venido a deciros que he tenido noticias de Ivano Iris.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo podemos contactar con él?

Sybill dio un largo suspiro.

-Como no hablemos con su fantasma, querida…

-¿Fantasma? ¿A que se refiere…?- pero entonces lo entendió antes de que Trelawney pudiera decirle nada.

-Ivano Iris está muerto.- sentenció ella.

Y a Hermione se la cayó el mundo a los pies. Muerto. Su única esperanza estaba muerto. Todo huesos.

- Pero…¿cómo lo sabe? ¿No hay otro alquimista?- dijo desesperada.

Sybill negó con lentitud.

- En mi visión vi su tumba, señorita Granger. Y no. Los alquimistas practican la protociencia y varios elementos como la química, la metalurgia, la física, la medicina, la astrología, la semiótica, el misticismo, el espiritualismo, la magia, el arte…. Pero ninguno estudia el tiempo en sí. Sólo uno conocido y ese era Ivano Iris.- Sybill se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Y que hay del espiritismo? Podemos intentarlo.

Sybill abrió los ojos tanto que Hermione pensó que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

-¡Por Merlín, no! ¿Por qué clase de loca me toma? ¡Nunca practicaría espiritismo con un alquimista! Es como hacer un pacto con el diablo, siempre quieren algo a cambio y normalmente es la vida. Me temo que no, señorita Granger.

Se quedaron el silencio, una delante de la otra. Hermione tenía tantas ganas de llorar que si abría la boca iba a derrumbarse. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-Profesora… ¿cuánto nos queda?- preguntó con miedo.

Sybill miró hacia la puerta.

-No creo que paséis las Navidades, querida….pero quien sabe. Quien sabe…

Y abrió la puerta y salió. Pasado varios segundos volvió a abrirse y la cara de la vidente apareció por un lateral.

-Oh, querida, le aconsejo que si a partir de hoy va usted a dormir con Malfoy se tape más… Buenas noches.


	12. Miedo

**Capítulo XII. Miedo.**

Cuando comenzó a amanecer ella ya estaba en la sala común, sentada en un mullido sofá mirando como crepitaba las llamas en la hoguera. El fuego le proporcionaba sombras en el rostro pero pudo ver que sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo habitual. Bajó las escaleras con calma mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

-¿Por qué hemos quedado aquí y ahora doña Impaciente?- susurró Draco en voz baja.

Todavía era muy temprano para que alguien bajara de las habitaciones. Faltaban más de cuatro horas para que empezaran pero Draco no podía dejar de mirar a todas partes. Hermione no se movió, seguía mirando el fuego fijamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de que nos vean juntos, Malfoy? Te recuerdo que eso ya no es ningún problema para ambos.- su voz era sepulcral.

Él se dejó caer en una butaca, justo enfrente de ella y echó el cuerpo hacia delante.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Tanto misticismo me pone de los nervios.

Por fin levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Su rostro no delataba ningún sentimiento; estaba frío y sereno.

- Ivano Iris no existe.- sentenció.

Draco hizo un ademán de levantarse del asiento pero Hermione alzó una mano y él se quedó quieto.

- Está muerto, Malfoy. Me lo ha dicho Trelawney.

El chico sintió como se abría el miedo en su pecho.

¿Cómo que Ivano estaba muerto? Se enderezó en el asiento tanto, que Hermione pensó que iba a partirse en dos. La miraba amenazante, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que Ivano Iris estuviese muerto.

-No me mires así . ¿También me vas a echar en cara que es mi culpa que esté muerto?- dijo enfadada. Pudo ver que su rostro se alteraba más.

-No me jodas Granger…- Draco se dejó caer en la butaca de nuevo.- ¿Cómo sabe la loca eso?

- Vio su tumba en una visión…- Hermione se levantó del sillón y dio algunos pasos hasta situarse delante de la chimenea.

-¡Pero eso es irrelevante! ¡Puede ser la tumba de cualquier otra persona!

Hermione negó con lentitud.

-Lo dudo mucho…

-¡¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?! ¿Eh?- Draco estaba al borde de la histeria.- ¡Si tan lista eres, dímelo!

Hermione dio un brinco por la magnitud de su grito y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones y luego volvió a mirarlo con la mirada cargada de odio.

-¡No grites imbécil! - susurró con fuerza. Luego se llevó una mano a la cara. Se la notaba cansada.- No lo sé. Sólo hay una solución y no se pue…

-Me importa una mierda si no se puede, Granger. Lo haremos-. Draco se había levantado y no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura.- ¿Qué es?

Hermione se acercó a él, poco a poco.

-Espiritismo –susurró ella.- Trelawney me advirtió que hacer espiritismo con el ente de un alquimista era altamente peligroso.

-Me da igual- gruñó el chico mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo con furia.-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-A ti te dará igual Malfoy, pero a mí no - Hermione le agarró las manos, haciendo que parara, y Draco sorprendido la miró- Vamos a tener que averiguar si lo que dice Trelawney es cierto. Y sí lo es, buscar formas de poder contactar con él. Formas que no incluyan el espiritismo. Es peligroso, mucho. Y dejaremos esa opción para el final.

-Joder- susurró él.- Todo esto es una mierda…

-Lo sé- Hermione no soltaba sus manos.- Pero no podemos hacer todo esto rápido y mal.

-No sé si lo sabes, Granger, pero tiempo es lo menos que nos sobra. Y no me toques.

Draco se deshizo de las manos de la chica y se dejó caer en la butaca de antes. Rebuscó algo en los bolsillos y sacó un cigarro.

-Ya lo sé, me he dado cuenta- gruñó ella desesperada. –Y no puedes fumar aquí.

Hermione recorrió la sala con paso firme. Cuando estuvo delante de él se inclinó hacia delante y alargó sus dedos para arrebatárselo. Pero Draco fue más rápido. Le cogió una de las muñecas y tiró con mucha fuerza de ella y la rodeó con un brazo y la sentó en su regazo.

Hermione tenía las dos manos atrapadas dentro de aquella jaula y por mucho que se intentaba mover, él apretaba cada vez más fuerte. El chico pasó sus labios por el cuello de Hermione y esta se removió como una loca en el asiento. Ella movió sus piernas con fuerza intentando levantarse en vano.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… ¿cuándo he obedecido yo una orden?

Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Púdrete, Malfoy- susurró con rabia.

Draco volvió a posar los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja y luego le susurró muy despacio:

-Si yo me pudro, tú vas detrás conmigo. ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

Ella se estremeció. No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que le producía que él el hablara al oído, que la tuviera sentada en su regazo. Sólo podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y notaba en la espalda el corazón de Draco latir tranquilamente. El suyo iba a mil por hora.

-Suéltame o gritaré que hay un mortífago aquí dentro y créeme, a nadie le hará mucha gracia.

-Adelante, hazlo. Tengo mil formas de cerrarte la boca, Granger. ¿Quieres comprobarlas?

Hermione se estremeció.

-Malfoy…-Hermione puso las manos encima del brazo de Draco y le clavó las uñas en la piel.- Suéltame...

Y Hermione cometió el fatídico error de girar la cara hacia detrás en aquel instante.

Draco estaba tan cerca que sus narices se chocaron y sus bocas se rozaron levemente.

-¿Y que pasa si yo no quiero hacerlo?- preguntó él, acercándose más y más.

Hermione se quedó estática y tuvo el impulso de huir, pero su cuerpo volvió a traicionarla de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- dijo una voz tremendamente familiar.

Hermione se quedó quieta al instante. Pudo escuchar como Draco reía pegado a su cuello. No podía ser...

Pero lo era.

Ronald Weasley estaba en los pies de las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos. Llevaba el uniforme mal puesto y el pelo bastante revuelto. En su rostro adormilado destacaban sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par

Hermione quiso decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras. ¿Cómo podía justificar aquella escena? Estaba encaramada encima de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, pero luego recordó que para Ron, aquella situación era totalmente diferente.

Antes de que pudiera soltar un discurso creíble, Draco se le adelantó.

-Si Granger, explícale lo que estábamos haciendo...- dijo Draco. Apretó más su brazo contra su menuda cintura.

Hermione sentía que no podía respirar. Draco iba a pagar todo aquello.

- Eso sonó peor de lo que es en realidad…- dijo Hermione intentando levantarse pero él no la dejo. - Todo lo que sale de su boca sale distorsionado, ya lo conoces Ron.

- Repito ¿que estabais haciendo? - dijo Rondando un par de pasos y observó como Draco abrazaba a Hermione sentados los dos en aquella pequeña butaca- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella casi gritando- ¡No, por Merlín! Simplemente estábamos resolviendo dudas del trabajo de Historia de la Magia.

- Pero si el trabajo se entregó antes de ayer...- dijo Ron confuso. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, centelleantes.

Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

– Mira, en realidad es una historia muy cómica….¿verdad Malfoy?- dijo ella girando la cara para mirarlo.

El muy condenado sonreía ampliamente. Estaba encantado con la situación.

- Sí, lo es.- dijo Draco disfrutando de causarle problemas a Hermione.

Ron miró a Hermione interrogante. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

- Es muy cómico porque….- dijo Hermione inventando lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Draco sonreía maliciosamente, era divertido ver cómo Hermione intentaba inventar cosas. – Bueno, Binns…sí, Binns nos puso mala nota porque...no le gustó el trabajo que hicimos y quiere que lo hagamos de nuevo pero juntos. Y es enorme.

- Sí, enorme.- dijo Draco sonriente.

- Y es tan grande que tenemos que quedarnos durante las noches haciéndolo...- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, haciéndolo.- dijo Draco sonriendo aún más.

-Ah- dijo Ron- Que putada…

-¿Y tú que haces despierto tan temprano?- dijo Hermione, procuró moverse e intentar clavarle a Draco más las uñas.

-Tengo que ir a la lechucería a por un paquete.- dijo bostezando.

Ron se movió al fin y pasó por delante de la butaca donde ambos estaban medio sentados medio acurrucados. La castaña pudo respirar tranquilamente. Algo le decía que le había creído.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- dijo Ron, mirándoles por encima del hombro dirección a la salida.

-Todavía nos queda un asunto que arreglar...- siseó Draco.

- Sí, y a mi se me ha quitado el apetito. - dijo Hermione mirando molesta a Draco.

– Bueno- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros- Promete que comerás algo. Te estás quedando en los huesos, Hermione.

- Si, lo prometo…

-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, Draco. Esta noche a las nueve.

Y Ron salió de la sala común.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con tal fuerza que Draco la soltó de improvisto La chica se puso de pie, se giró y lo miró furiosa, aún tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- dijo Hermione.- ¡Vete al mismísimo infierno!

- Vengo de allí...- dijo Draco borrando la sonrisa y poniendo su natural gesto de asco.- Granger…no fue para tanto.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Le he mentido!- dijo Hermione histérica.- ¡Y yo nunca le miento a Ron!

- Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? Además, no tenías por que hacerlo. Somos de la misma casa, Granger y somos "amigos"- dibujó con los dedos una comillas.- Da igual lo que Weasley piense. No seas tan neurótica.

Y se puso de pie. Hermione tenía los puños apretados. Quería matarlo en cualquier momento.

- ¡Eres experto en arruinarme la vida!- dijo Hermione.

- Exactamente ¿hay algo más divertido que eso?- dijo Draco sarcásticamente.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo pensabas informarme de que si no estamos juntos en todo momento moriremos? ¿Cuándo estuvieran cavando el hoyo de nuestra tumba?

Hermione cogió aire cuando Draco le tiró un papelito arrugado en su dirección. Lo abrió y lo leyó con rapidez.

-¿Por qué Trelawney te ha escrito una carta contándotelo?

-Por que sabía que tú no harías lo que ella ha dicho. Pero yo sí.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y luego se agachó para recoger sus cosas y por fin le contestó.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes de bajar a desayunar para intentar averiguar algo de Ivano.

-Yo tengo que ir a otro sitio, Granger.

Hermione salió de la Sala Común sin hacerle caso. Escuchó como él la seguía. Caminaba rápido para no aproximarse demasiado a él. De pronto Draco paró bruscamente en mitad del camino y volteó agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

- No vamos a ir a la biblioteca. ¿No me escuchaste?

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione.

- Porque vamos a ir a ver a Snape, quiere verte.- dijo Draco mientras daba la vuelta.- Y no me discutas Granger, no me gustaría tener que pelear contigo hasta que entres en razón.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no quiero que me vea los recuerdos ese miserable- dijo seria.

-Y a mi me importa una mierda lo que quieras o no quieras. Irás- le apretó más el brazo- ¿A que sí?

Y comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el pasillo. La gente estaba saliendo de sus Salas Comunes y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

- Idiota arrogante...- dijo Hermione muy bajito.

Los bajaron las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

-¡Iban de la mano!- exclamó sorprendida mientras pinchaba con un tenedor un trozo de beicon frito y lo blandía en alto como si fuera una bandera.

Lavender resopló pesadamente.

-Por décimo cuarta vez, Odette, Draco la agarraba del codo, no de la mano. No te hagas ilusiones.

Odette le enseñó la lengua y luego se metió el trozo de beicon en la boca con rapidez.

- Pues Ron me ha dicho que esta mañana los pilló en la sala común muy juntos. – dijo Ginny mirando como Lavender se pintaba las uñas con su varita.

-¡¿Muy juntos?! ¡¿Cuánto de juntos?¡- volvió a exclamar Odette señalándola con el tenedor.

-Yo que sé. Al parecer hablaban sobre un trabajo de Binss. ¿Y ahora que te pasa con ellos dos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Al parecer nuestra querida amiga- explicó Lavender- Quiere emparejar a Draco con Hermione.

Ginny soltó una enorme carcajada.

-¡Pero si se llevan fatal, Odette!

Odette sonrió con autosuficiencia y se apartó el pelo negro con ambas manos, haciéndose la interesante.

-Llevo toda mi vida intentando que Draco salga con Hermione. Pero él siempre me decía que le resultaba poco interesante y nada atractiva.

-¿Nada atractiva?- dijo Lavender soplándose las uñas- Tu hermano está ciego porque Hermione es un bombón.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Odette- pero siempre he preferido a Hermione antes que a la arpía de Helena Boot.

-¿Draco estuvo saliendo con la hermana de Terry Boot de Ravenclaw? – dijo Lavender alzando las cejas y echando una mirada indiscreta hacia la mesa azul para localizar a Helena- ¡Qué fuerte!

-Sí, un rollo de verano, ya sabéis…Bueno, el caso es que desde que empezó el curso he notando a Draco raro y lo he estado observando…. Y mira muchísimo a Hermione. La mira como si ella se fuera a desintegrar en cualquier momento- cogió aire emocionada.

Lavender y Ginny se dirigieron una mirada y luego miraron a Odette.

-¿Y con eso que quieres decir…?- preguntó Ginny.

-Que creo que a Draco le gusta Hermione pero que él todavía no lo sabe.

Un coro de risa inundó la mesa de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puede gustarle Hermione y que no lo sepa?- dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

- Sé lo que digo, Ginny- dijo Odette repentinamente seria.- Ya lo veréis…

* * *

Golpeaba con violencia la puerta del despacho.

Hermione estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del oscuro pasillo mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento.

- Me temo que Snape te ha dado calabazas, Malfoy..

-Cállate- gruñó el volviendo a golpear la puerta bestialmente.- Me dijo que viniese a esta hora.

-Pues ya ves que no es así ¿podemos subir al Gran Comedor? Me muero de hambre.

Pero él seguía golpeando la puerta una, y otra y otra vez. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró de la túnica hacia atrás. Él le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Vendremos esta noche. Pero si tu quieres dejarte la piel de los nudillos rompiendo la puerta, adelante. Yo me voy a desayunar.

Y se dio la vuelta dejándolo completamente solo.

-¡Granger! ¡Granger!¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Hermione caminaba por las oscuras mazmorras con paso apurado. Pero ella no se giró en ningún momento para contestarle.

Draco inspiró hondo.

-No me hagas arrastrarte por los pelos...

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la altura de Hermione una voz hizo que los dos frenaran en seco.

-Que sorpresa más gratificante...Dos sangre sucias en las mazmorras.

Genial.

Era Zabini y su séquito de serpientes que se acercaban hacia ellos. Draco sabía de sobra lo que iba a ocurrir. Blaise quería venganza y la iba a tener. Se puso detrás de Hermione le agarró un brazo por la altura del codo y le susurró al oído:

-Cuando yo te lo diga sal de aquí.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio. Juntos ¿recuerdas?- le contestó ella en un susurro.

Aquella respuesta le había sorprendido. Observó como Zabini llegaba a donde ellos se habían parado y el resto del grupo hizo un círculo a su alrededor. No tenían escapatoria.

-¿Has venido a terminar lo que dejamos a medias, Malfoy?

Draco rió.

-¿Y tú, Zabini? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más?

El slytherin no le respondió se dedicó a mirarlos. Primero a Draco, y más detenidamente a Hermione. De arriba abajo, lascivamente.

-Sí, y cuando termine contigo, tal vez empiece con ella. ¿Qué os parece?- dijo Zabini sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

Las serpientes asintieron en silencio, aprobando lo que Zabini les proponía.

-No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo- gruñó Draco, y se puso delante de Hermione.- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Oh, un impuro defendiendo a otro de su calaña. Conmovedor. Crabbe, Goyle- dijo Zabini.- Agarradla.

-Hermione- le susurró Draco.- Corre.

-No- dijo ella girando la cara.- No voy a ir a ninguna parte. No me dan miedo. Saca tu varita.

Draco sólo podía mirar como Crabbe y Goyle iban en la dirección de la chica. Instintivamente le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Qué tramas, Granger? ¿Y la tuya?-dijo mientras sacaba la varita.

Hermione habló muy rápido.

- No la he traído. Malfoy, estamos muy lejos de la puerta para echarnos a correr. Pero si ellos no nos pueden ver podremos salir de aquí. Utiliza una nube de gas cuando yo te lo diga. Tápate la cara, no te olvides.

Crabbe y Goyle se situaron en frente de Hermione y la arrastraron por lo brazos. Draco la siguió con la mirada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Zabini se arremangó la túnica y paseó con lentitud hacia donde estaba Draco. Quedaron cara con cara. Mirándose con odio.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Después de acabar con Granger, puede que le haga una visita a la zorra de tu hermana. ¿Te parece bien?

Y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Draco se dobló hacia delante. Cuando alzó la mirada Hermione le susurró algo que no llegó a entender. Recibió otro golpe cerca de la nuca y cayó en el suelo. La varita salió rodando de sus dedos.

Pero Draco recuperó el equilibrio y se arrastró por el suelo para alcanzarla. Cuando se puso de pie Zabini lo apuntaba con la suya.

-¡Cruci...!

-!_Verdimillious!_- gritó Draco con fuerza. Y de la punta de su varita salió una gran nube de gas verde.

Se tapó la cara hasta la nariz y retrocedió. Le ardían los ojos. Escuchaba gritos de dolor, tosidos, incluso sollozos. Pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Las mazmorras se habían convertido en un amasijo de serpientes que daban tumbos unos con otros buscando la salida. Alguien se chocó con él y casi perdió el equilibrio de nuevo. Era Hermione.

-¡Por allí!- gritó esta y salió corriendo agarrándole del brazo.

La nube verde se movió al compás de sus pasos y cada vez que avanzaban todo se veía más claro. Algo hizo gritar a Hermione pero ninguno de los dos se paró en ningún momento. Salieron de la nube de gas dirección hacia la puerta.

Algo agarró tan fuerte a Draco que lo hizo retroceder de vuelta a la nube. Pudo sentir como aquella mano lo arrastraba hacia dentro tirando se su brazo. Draco tiró hacia detrás con fuerza y la tela de la manga cedió y se rompió. Pero aquellos brazos fueron más fuertes y volvieron a cogerle.

Una cara surgió entre la neblina. Pudo reconocerlo al instante; Theodore Nott . Tapado con su túnica hasta la nariz, como él. Pero aquellos ojos azules no miraban la cara de Draco. Miraban dirección a su brazo.

A su marca Tenebrosa.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, estático. Y empujó con fuerza hacia detrás. Nott lo miró al fin. Tenía los ojos abiertos y amenazantes y caminó hacia él, pero un algo impactó contra su pecho e hizo que cayera hacia detrás.

Draco aprovechó la ocasión y corrió, saliedo de la nube, que poco a poco estaba disipándose y salió de las mazmorras, en busca de Hermione.

La vio en el vestíbulo, con el pelo desordenado, los ojos rojos por el gas y el uniforme completamente revuelto. Todos seguían en el Gran Comedor. Draco le agarró con fuerza de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba. Hermione gimió por el dolor e intentó zafarse de él varias veces.

-¡Malfoy, suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Pero Draco no hablaba. Tenía la mente fija en las escaleras mientras subía. Le habían descubierto y era hombre muerto si Nott decía algo. Encontró una clase abandonada en el tercer piso. Abrió la puerta, ignorando por completo los insultos de Hermione. La tiró dentro con tanta fuerza que Hermione se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Cuando se levantó lo observó. Draco tenía un labio partido y la sangre le corría por la barbilla, ya seca. La camisa desgarrada por el lado izquierdo dejaba ver su brazo y el tatuaje que tenía en él. El pelo totalmente desordenado le caía por la frente ocultando sus ojos grises. Todavía apretaba la varita con fuerza en su mano.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces, Malfoy?

-_Protegerte_.

Y le cerró la puerta de la clase mientras Hermione daba portazos con sus puños en la dura madera de la puerta. La había cerrado con magia y no iba a abrirse hasta que él fuera a buscarla.

-¡Malfoy sácame de aquí!

* * *

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie los había visto, salió de la Sala Común, con una camisa nueva.

Todo el mundo comentaba lo sucedido en las mazmorras diciendo que había sido una bomba fétida. Pero nadie hablaba de ninguna pelea entre alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin

Su principal pensamiento en aquel instante era Theodore Nott.

Necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que abriera la boca y se lo dijera a Zabini o a cualquier otro slytherin.

-¡Draco!- dijo una voz al final del pasillo- ¿Dónde estabas?

Era Odette. Draco no se paró y ni siquiera quiso responderle. Pero Odette se había puesto a su lado y caminaba tan rápido como él.

-¿Y Hermione? Lavender me dijo que os vio juntos esta mañana...

Draco seguía sin hablar. Miraba cada uno de los rostros que se arremolinaban en el denso pasillo.

-Yo que sé Odette, estará por ahí con Weasley y Potter.- el rubio volvió a dirigir la mirada por toda la sala.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó Odette poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Sí - Draco la miró por fin. Era su hermana ¿no? Podía ayudarle.- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Nott?

-¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott?- preguntó Odette.

Draco asintió.

-Ay, Nott...Me encanta ese chico, que pena que sea Slytherin. No, no sé donde está. ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con él.

-¿Has probado a mirar en las mazmorras?- dijo Odette, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia delante, apartando con sus manos a los niños de primer curso.

Draco suspiró mientras negaba y le decía que ya había ido a mirar. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba realmente. Noches sin dormir, leyendo libros a todas horas, discutir con Granger... Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se aflojó la corbata. Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas podían ir a mejor iban a peor y ya se estaba planteando seriamente si aquel asunto podía arreglarse de una vez por todas.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.- se ofreció Odette.- Pero quiero que a cambio me prometas algo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Le prometería cualquier cosa en aquel instante pero no quería arriesgarse.

-Depende...¿me aseguras cien por cien que puedes encontrar a Nott antes de que empiece la siguiente clase?

Odette se llevó la mano a la boca, fingiendo estar dolida.

-¿Dudas de la capacidad de tu querida y adorada hermana?

-Pues sí. - dijo Draco

Odette frunció el ceño exactamente igual a como él lo hacía y entrecerró los ojos.

-Espera aquí y verás.

Y la vio caminar por el pasillo abarrotado de gente con su pelo negro hondeándole en la espalda.

Se apoyó en la pared. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione en aquella habitación? No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al imaginársela lanzando cosas contra la puerta, gritando, dejándose la voz llamándole e insultándole. Sí; definitivamente le encantaba hacerla enfadar. Pero había hecho bien dejándola allí. No podría actuar con ella cerca. Y tampoco quería que nadie la relacionara con él si el asunto de su marca llegaba a mayores. Necesitaba a Hermione. Y odiaba admitirlo; pero era la verdad. Una verdad que hacía unos meses no se le habría pasado por la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba él a necesitar a Hermione Granger? A ella, precisamente. Le hubiera sido inimaginable pero ya no.

Ahora no sólo tenía que ver por él mismo, tenía que ver por Hermione, salvarla y protegerla. Por Merlín cuanto la odiaba...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros del mismo color que los suyos: gris metalizados y que lo miraban victoriosamente.

- Tiene clase de Aritmancia así que lo encontrarás, probablemente, en el séptimo piso. Aula 7A. De nada.

Draco pestañeó varias veces antes de despegarse de la pared y mirarla confundido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Tengo que saberlo todo de todo el mundo. Las adolescentes somos unas cotillas, Draco.

-Adiós- dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la clase.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Guapito de cara! Ahora tienes que cumplir tu trato- Odette había vuelto a alcanzarle.

-Odette, tengo prisa.

-Prométeme que lo harás. Vamos -ella se puso delante de Draco y le cortó el paso- Prométemelo con una cruz en el corazón.

-¿Que haré el qué?- preguntó Draco desesperado.

-Que invitarás a Hermione a pasar las Navidades con nosotros.

Draco abrió los ojos.

-Ni de coña.

-¡No seas cobarde y cumple tu parte! O te perseguiré por todo el castillo gritando en voz alta que dormías con tu adorado peluche asqueroso hasta tercero.- se puso las manos en la cintura- ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Draco la miró con profundo odio. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? La genética era asquerosa. Había salido tan manipuladora como él.

-Joder...- hizo una cruz con un dedo encima de dónde tendría que estar el corazón- ¿Ahora me dejas pasar?

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Draco?

-Que te den, Odette.

Y esta sonrío ampliamente cuando vio que su hermano se daba la vuelta y se iba por el camino más largo.

* * *

Estaba acostada en una mesa alargada, vieja y coja.

Llevaba allí horas, muchas. Tal vez cuatro o cinco. Incluso más. Cuando miró por última vez por la ventana estaba comenzando a anochecer. Estaba pensando mil y una forma de matarlo lentamente y sin piedad. En cuanto abriera aquella puerta, Draco Malfoy sería hombre muerto, de eso estaba segura. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

_Protegerte._

¿De que la estaba protegiendo? ¿De los slytherins? Ella sabía cuidarse sola. Siempre lo había hecho y de gente como las serpientes. De gente como Draco. Paseó los dedos por su barriga, alrededor del ombligo, acariciándose en círculos. Su madre siempre le hacía aquello cuando estaba nerviosa. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Pero le era imposible. No dejaba de pensar en que tal vez aquel cretino no apareciera jamás y ella se pudriría esperándole. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no haber cogido su varita?

Ron y Harry debían de estar preocupados a aquellas alturas. ¿Que mentira le habría contado Malfoy?¿Que se sentía mal? ¿Que estaba en el enfermería? A saber. Aquel idiota podía haberles dicho de todo. Un chasquido parecido a la cáscara de un huevo romperse la alarmó y se incorporó sobre la mesa, dejando las piernas colgando sobre el borde. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y le sorprendió verlo allí, vestido con el uniforme de bateador de quidditch, sudado y apoyado contra la pared. Podía haber estado allí horas, o minutos, pero Hermione no le había oído entrar. Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose intensamente cuando Hermione rompió echa una fiera.

-¡¿Se puede saber que clase de troglodita te crees que eres para dejarme encerrada aquí como si fuera un perro?!

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y alzó las cejas.

-Ya te lo dije: nos estaba protegiendo.

-¡Pues me importa una mierda si nos estabas protegiendo o no! ¡Dímelo y no me dejes aquí tirada horas y horas! ¿Se te olvidó lo que nos dijo Trelawney o quieres que te lo recuerde cada hora?- Hermione chillaba como una histérica. Se bajó de la mesa mientras seguía gritándole- ¿Me vas a contar por que me dejaste aquí y te fuiste corriendo como un maldito cobarde?

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde, Granger. - Draco se incorporó y caminó entre las mesas. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo- Nott, tenía que...hablar con él.

Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Y que pinta Nott en todo esto?

Draco arrastró una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó. Y, como siempre, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

-Me vio la marca cuando estábamos en las mazmorras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntó Hermione al borde del colapso.

-Cuando tiró de mi hacia dentro, me rompió la camisa y la vio. Así que tuve que perseguirle por todo el puto colegio para amenazarlo. Pero al final tuve...digamos que tuve tomar cartas en el asunto. No estaba muy reacio a colaborar conmigo.

Hermione parpadeó y se acercó hasta él, mirándole asustada.

-¿Has...has matado a Nott?

Draco se quitó el cigarro de la boca y expulsó el humo mientras reía.

-Sí, he enterrado el cadáver en el huerto de la profesora Sprout. ¿Vamos a llevarle flores, quieres?

-¡Joder Malfoy nada de bromas! ¿Qué le has hecho a Nott?

Draco tiró la colilla al suelo, la aplastó con el zapato y la miró mientras hacía todo el proceso.

-He tenido que borrarle la memoria.

-Estás loco...

-¿Y qué quieres que hiciera, Granger? - preguntó Draco mirándole con aquella mirada capaz de atravesar cualquiera cosa.

-¡No lo sé, todo menos dejarme aquí encerrada mientras tú estabas por ahí persiguiendo a Nott! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- gritaba Hermione.

-Porque puedo.

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada. Aquello se estaba desmoronando por momentos.

-Dime por qué Malfoy.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Eso no es una puñetera explicación! ¡Deberíamos estar buscando soluciones para lo de Ivano Iris y tú te vas a solucionar algo que no tiene tanto importancia como esto!- mientras Hermione gritaba, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro Draco se había levantado y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente- ¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! ¡Da igual que ellos sepan que tienes esa asquerosa marca por que dentro de poco estaremos muertos!

-Sí, estaremos muertos y será todo culpa tuya.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas le llegaban a los ojos y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible le estampó la mano en la cara.

-¡Deja de repetírmelo!

Draco se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida de la cara.

-¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho, Granger?- la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.- No quería que Nott supiera que estabas metida en esto, sería añadir más leña al fuego y ya tenemos suficiente con lo que has hecho.

Aquello fue como un mazazo para Hermione. ¿Lo había echo por ella? ¿Para protegerla como había dicho? Sintió que el mundo se habría bajo sus pies, y si no fuera porque Draco la cogía de aquella forma, hubiera caído redonda al suelo.

-¿Y que quieres Malfoy? ¿Qué te aplauda por tu caballerosidad?

-Yo por lo menos he hecho algo por no meter más mierda en el asunto.

Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras lo miraba. Era cruel, y lo sabía. Volvió a pegarle una y otra vez en le pecho con los puños. Descargó toda la rabia que sentía pegándole. Draco intentaba agarrarla pero ella no se dejaba.

-¡Si, Granger! – gritó tomándola de una muñeca y acercó su rostro al de ella–Todo esto es tu culpa.

-!¿Pero como te atreves?¡

-¿Qué como me atrevo..? Si mal no recuerdo se te pasó por la cabeza lanzar un puto hechizo como venganza y ahí fue donde empezó toda esta estupidez.

- ¡Ya lo sé pero deja de repetírmelo por que eso no va a cambiar la situación!- volvió a pegarle con más fuerza que antes.

Hablaban entre susurros muy sutiles pero sus voces conservaban la misma energía que les brotaba de los poros.

Hermione quiso alejarse pero él reacciono de inmediato y la aprisiono de ambas manos llevándola a la pared para estamparla, curiosamente no lo sintió. Puso sus manos encima de su cabeza, sus rostros estaban casi juntos y sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Draco la miró.

-¡Eres asqueroso y cruel!- gritó ella.-¡No haces esto ni por mí ni por nosotros ni por salvar esta puta situación! ¡Lo haces por ti, Malfoy, eres el ser más egocéntrico que me he echado en cara!

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Draco.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

Draco la miraba con un rabia que no había sentido nunca. Tenía ganas de estrangularla como hizo aquella vez en la biblioteca. Quería taparle la boca y que se callara de una vez, pero lo que más de deseaba es que no siguiera hablando porque sus palabras se clavaban en su pecho como dagas.

-Y tú vendrás conmigo- le susurró con una voz extrañamente ronca.

La tomó del cuello encajándole los dedos y subiendo por su barbilla sosteniéndola firmemente apretó contra la puerta para que quedara pegada a su cuerpo, solo entonces, cuando la tuvo completamente inmóvil, rozó sus labios contra los suyos.

-¿Sabes Granger? Te da miedo admitir que me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo a ti. – dijo sobre sus labios.


	13. Cállame

**Capítulo XIII. Cállame.**

_-¿Sabes Granger? Te da miedo admitir que me necesitas tanto como te necesito yo a ti. – dijo sobre sus labios._

Hermione cogió una bocanada de aire. Sí; lo necesitaba. Pero no quería admitirlo. No quería necesitarle. Algo estaba cambiando en su forma de ver a Draco y aquello la aterraba. Estaban solos. Completamente solos. Y se tenían el uno al otro.

Sabía que Draco seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: cruel, elitista y egocéntrico. Tenía que confiar en él y él en ella. Pero ¿cómo confiar en alguien que ha estado cinco años de tu vida maltratándote y haciéndote sufrir? Él mismo lo había dicho_: "Estoy podrido por dentro y nunca cambiaré por mil cosas de estas que me hagas."_

-Yo no te necesito.- dijo Hermione con un gruñido intentando zafarse de sus manos. – Tú no me conoces, Malfoy. Suéltame.

Pero Draco se acercó más y más, ambos respiraban el aliento del otro como si fuera el suyo propio.

- Soy el único que te conoce a la perfección, Granger. Cada punto fuerte, cada punto débil. Y por eso mismo sé que todo esto es solo una maldita máscara de mujer vengativa que no pega contigo para nada… Tú sigues siendo la misma chica inocente que no mataría ni una sola mosca.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó ella.

Sus labios casi estaban unidos.

-Te dí la oportunidad para acabar conmigo y no lo hiciste.- Draco le rozó el brazo con la yema de los dedos.

Hermione se congeló y no pudo ni mover un solo músculo. Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras los ojos grises del chico la recorrían. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en el rostro de la serpiente.

- ¿Ves? Finges ser fuerte y ser toda una experta pero solo necesito acercarme un poco a ti para que te acobardes y vuelvas a ser la misma débil de siempre.-continúo.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejarse ganar por él. No podía permitírselo. Cogió fuerza de donde no las tenia y lo apartó de ella con un fuerte empujón.

-¡Déjame en paz maldito asqueroso! ¡No quiero estar pegada a ti ni un segundo más! ¡Preferiría estar muerta antes que estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día!

Draco pestañeó varias veces antes de adoptar la postura más intimidante que tenía. Cuadró los hombros, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo con exquisita lentitud.

- Como se te ocurra hacer eso te juro que...

-¡¿Qué Malfoy?! ¡¿Me matarás?!

El chico dio un paso. Hermione temablaba apoyada en la pared. Tenía el uniforme completamente desordenado, con la camisa por fuera, la falda inclinada, y las mejillas completamente rojas de la rabia. El pelo alborotado le caía alrededor de la cara.

-¿Es que acaso quieres matarte, Granger? Si te alejas de mí morirás.- Draco daba pasos cortos en su dirección, de nuevo. Tuvo el impulso de volverla a tener tan cerca como antes y eso le hizo frenar en seco.

Hermione lo miró, fulminante.

-Sí, Malfoy. Quiero matarme porque por lo menos sé que si yo muero, mueres tú. Y eso me reconforta más que cualquier venganza.- su voz sonaba tan seria que, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se sintió amenazado por Hermione Granger.

-No lo harás, Granger.

De repente Hermione soltó una risa macabra, sarcástica. Draco sintió como la ira burbujeaba en su sangre. La chica posó su mirada canela en la suya.

-Ya lo intenté una vez. Pero ahora tengo mil razones más para volverlo a intentar.

Hermione despegó la espalda de la fría pared de piedra, sin despagar su mirada de la de él. La expresión de Draco era inexpresiva, pero ella sabía que estaba sorprendido. Cualquiera lo estaría. La castaña se acercó a él, tan cerca como estaban antes.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí otra vez. Ni que me mires, ni siquiera me hables. Haz como que no existo porque yo haré exactamente lo mismo contigo.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo mientras la cogía del brazo con fuerza.

-Ni en tus sueños, Granger. Voy a ser tu sombra te guste o no.

Hermione retrocedió hacia atrás, zafándose de su mano fuerte. Le había dejado marcas sobre la piel.

- Ojalá te pudras Malfoy, y espero estar cerca para poder verlo.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera decirle ni hacerle nada. De repente se dobló por la mitad. Se sentía terriblemente cansado le dolía cada milímetro del cuerpo. Cuando quiso gritar su nombre y puso su mirada sobre la puerta, un mareo le invadió.

Draco cayó la suelo de rodillas. Cuando apoyó las manos en el suelo para levantarse observó que estas eran trasparente.

El tiempo se les agotaba más rápido de lo que pensaban.

* * *

-¡Jaque mate!- exclamó Odette mientras miraba a su contrincante con expresión triunfante en su angelical rostro.

Él abrió la boca sorprendido mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla para ver mejor el tablero.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- gritó enfadado.-¡No se puede hacer!

-¡Claro que sí!- replicó la chica, ella también se inclinó sobre le tablero y con un dedo señalaba sus fichas- Ha sido un jaque mate con dama y rey.  
La dama actúa como torre por lo tanto es un jaque mate en toda regla, Harry Potter.

Harry se pasó una mano por su pelo azabache, revolviéndolo por completo. Se sacó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Luego se dejó caer en la silla hacia detrás, asumiendo su derrota.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a jugar así?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

Odette le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con más alegría mientras observaba como las fichas del ajedrez se mataban entre sí.

- Un tipo llamado Ronald Weasley. No sé si lo conocerás. Es alto. Pelirrojo. Con más sentido del humor que pecas...

Harry torció la boca, pensativo casi sonriendo.

- Me suena, me suena...

Odette rió en voz baja.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, junto al fuego y en silencio. La habitación tenía un aura especial que a Odette le hizo pensar en su infancia, cuando Draco y ella se sentaban frente a la chimenea en invierno y esperaban a que Papa Noel colocara sus regalos. Pero su madre siempre los mandaba a la cama antes de media noche. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y dejó soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Pensando en Belby?- preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el sofá y se dejaba caer en él.

Odette se giró en la silla para mirarlo. Hizo una mueca.

-No me hables de ese infeliz.

Harry miraba el fuego concentrado.

-¿Habéis terminado?

- Sí, era lo mejor- Odette suspiró.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Odette?

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y musitó:

- Dispara.

- ¿Si sabías como era Marcus con las chicas porqué saliste con él?

Odette cerró los ojos. Oía a Harry respirar. Se concentró en ese sonido.

- No lo sé. Pensaba que yo podría cambiarlo, que yo sería la persona que le haría plantearse las cosas de otra manera... Me gustaba muchísimo como era al principio. Luego estaba por estar. Y al final acabamos tirándonos de los pelos.

-Tú y tu manía de querer cambiarlo todo...- murmuró Harry acariciándole con suavidad la cara interna de su brazo.

-Todo no.-dijo Odette cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia- Hay cosas que cambian solas, Harry.

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó mudo mirando el fuego que bailaba hipnóticamente en la chimenea. Odette cerró los ojos.

- No pensaba en Marcus, pensaba en Hermione. ¿Por qué crees que habrá subido a su habitación así?- preguntó la chica- Estaba horrible... Ginny me ha dicho que no ha querido hablar con nadie y que ha amenazado con poner hechizos en la puerta sino la dejábamos en paz.

-Típico de Hermione.- dijo Harry lentamente- No sé que le habrá pasado, Odette. Pero sea lo que sea lo averiguaré.

-¿Me lo contarás?- preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí.

* * *

Dormir no entraba en su vida desde que todo empezó.

Sin pensárselo dos veces subió por las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas. Llego a la puerta donde un cartel rezaba_ "Hermione Granger"_ y entró sin llamar pero con sumo cuidado. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y Draco se deslizó dentro de la habitación como una serpiente. Miró las sombras de lo que debía ser la cama. Esperó para ver si en ella se movía algo pero al rato se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie. Dio varios pasos más adentrándose en la habitación por completo.

Para ser la habitación de alguien que quería ser perfecta la mayor parte del tiempo estaba hechas un completo desastre. La cama estaba desordenada, con las sábanas colgando al ras del suelo. Las gavetas de la cómoda estaban semiabiertas y habían papeles y plumas regados por el suelo. Se quitó la camisa, la tiró en una esquina y recorrió la habitación de Hermione poco a poco.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había pasado en aquella clase abandonada.

Había sentido un dolor que nunca había experimentado. No un dolor penetrante y doloroso como los crucios que había recibido por cortesía de su tía Bellatrix, ella le había dicho que era su regalo por haberse iniciado como mortífago. Aquel era un dolor que venía de lo más profundo del pecho y que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo con oleadas. Un dolor que venía desde el alma.

Llegó a la altura de la ventana y miró los terrenos de Hogwarts sumidos en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos.

La imagen de Hermione le cruzó por la cabeza como un rayo. Ella le había confesado algo de lo que no estaba seguro del todo... ¿Había intentado suicidarse? ¿Por su culpa? ¿Por él? En aquel entonces, antes de que todo cambiara, estaría orgulloso de que así fuera. Pero ahora sentía una opresión constante en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se paseó por la habitación de arriba abajo, nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar allí? Ella ya le había dejado claro que no quería estar a su lado. Que si morían, morían juntos. Pero él quería vivir y no iba a morir por la rabieta similar a la de una niña pequeña. Observó una de las esquina de su cuarto con interés.

Había un escritorio con muchos papeles dispersos sobre él. Draco los leyó por el aire. Todos eran sobre conjuros, tiempo, hechizos oscuros... Hermione estaba averiguando por su cuenta. No había en ellos nada que él no supiera ya. Apoyó las manos sobre la dura madera del escritorio. Un dolor familiar le recorrió por dentro. Aquella vez lo aguantó.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio envuelto en la oscuridad, como si fuera una sombra más, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, Granger, no me hagas salir a buscarte...-murmuró.

Se sentía muy débil. Como cuando estás enfermo y vomitas hasta dejarte seco. Como cuando tienes fiebre y el cuerpo se te queda lánguido y pesado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentado, mirando la puerta con fijeza. Calculó lo que venía siendo horas. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría pensado que era un centinela vigilando la puerta de un preso. O peor aún: un marido celoso a la espera de su mujer. Cogió aire profundamente. Su oído captó de repente un sonido, un ligero "clac". Se puso tenso.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado.

Draco sabía que donde estaba sentado no podría verle. Si algo había aprendido en su formación como mortio había sido camuflarse en las sombras, ser parte de ellas. Convertirse en oscuridad. Simplemente observó.

Un cuerpo menudo y temblante asomó por el marco de la puerta. Cuando la chica puso un pie dentro de la habitación Draco comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, mucho más fuerte. Era como si le hubieran aplicado un bálsamo para el dolor y el cansancio. Se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo.

Hermione entró en la habitación de puntillas y la escuchó coger aire y respirar aliviada cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Contuvo el aliento cuando la chica pasó por delante de su posición, justo enfrente de la silla. Se puso en un lado de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse con una lentitud demasiado perturbadora.

Draco no podía moverse. La silla estaba girada en su dirección. Lo único que podría hacer era cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione se sacó la falda con un contoneo de caderas, se deslizó por sus muslos. Observó como ella se metía en la cama de un salto con aquel particular pijama formado por unas simples braguitas y la camisa del uniforme. Sus ojos vieron lo suficiente...Se moría de ganas por abrir la boca en aquel momento y darle el susto de su vida. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle donde había estado, que había estado haciendo, con quién y porqué no lo había avisado. Se moría de ganas de recriminarle que estuviera investigando a sus espaldas, por mínima que fuera la información que había obtenido. Pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ella necesitaba descansar. Y él necesitaba quedarse allí, sin bajar la guardia.

En definitiva se moría por pelear con ella y no tenía ni idea del porqué. Era su manera de comunicarse. Su manera de hacer las cosas con Hermione.

La chica se revolvió en la cama con un gruñido. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentado observándola mientras dormía.

Calculó lo que venía siendo horas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de un sólo golpe.

Había soñado que alguien la perseguía por un estrecho pasillo y que, por más que corriese nunca llegaba a la salida. Con un bufido, se desperezó y se estiró entre las sábanas blancas. Al cabo de un largo rato, Hermione se sentó en la cama. Bostezó vagamente y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz el corazón le dio un vuelco. Draco dormía en la silla con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo y el pelo desordenado le caía sobre la frente. Llevaba los pantalones del uniforme medio desabrochados y se había quitado los zapatos. ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Llevaba toda la noche allí?

Hermione se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama y se acercó a él.

Parecía un Draco diferente al que ella conocía. No tenía en la cara aquella expresión de capullo egocéntrico y elitista. Podía ver, incluso, que era muy muy atractivo. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía de sobra.

Dio varios pasos cruzando delante de él. Lo primero era lo primero. Se metió en el baño de la habitación tan ruidosa como le fue posible. Tenía ganas de volver atrás, darle un tortazo y sacarlo de la habitación con una patada en su atractivo trasero, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Pelear con Draco era agotador.

Corrió las cortinas de la ducha y se metió dentro haciendo mucho ruido.

No le importaba que Draco se despertara, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él quería. Que ella lo viera. Que se diera cuenta de que no le iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar las cortinas. Abrió la llave del agua fría y se relajó. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared de cerámica. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpia y tranquila se giró para salir de la diminuta ducha.

En el otro lado de la sala, Draco se había levantado de la silla nada más entrar la chica al baño. Se había hecho pasar por dormido sólo para ver como reaccionaba ella al verlo allí. Se quedó un rato vagando por la sala hasta que decidió sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, de espaldas al vacío. Sacó un cigarrillo y cuando alzo la cara para encenderlo se quedó quieto.

Y allí estaba Hermione delante de él, enrollada en una toalla. Se fijó en sus piernas, largas, morenas, y perfectas llenas de diminutas gotas de agua. Llevaba el pelo mojado, estaba muy seria y su boca formaba una perfecta línea recta. Sus ojos canela estaban mirando los suyos.

Draco la miró de la misma forma mientras encendía el cigarrillo. Cuando dio un par de largas caladas, puso su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué, Granger? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

-Más bien pensado dónde puedo vomitar sin machar el suelo de mi precioso cuarto, Malfoy.

Draco rió.

Su comentario había sido lo suficiente mordaz como para haberlo utilizado él mismo. Alzó las cejas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Hermione pestañeó por primera vez y se ruborizó, girando la cara hacia un lado.

Pero recuperó la compostura más rápido de lo que él pensaba.

- Creo que te dejé bien claro que no quería tenerte cerca de mí ni respirando el mismo aire que yo. - su voz sonaba baja, pero a la misma vez altiva.

-Y creo que yo ya te he dicho más de una vez que lo que quieras o no quieras me la trae sin cuidado.

Hermione dio varios pasos y pasó por delante de él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo baja que era ella. Lo señaló con un dedo mientras hablaba.

- Eres el ser más...- blandía el dedo delante de su cara.- Eres...joder. ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto ya mismo!

Draco volvió a reír mientras negaba.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Trelawney?- dijo él. No pretendía moverse a no ser que ella lo sacara arrastras de la habitación y no había cosa que deseara más que verla intentar hacerlo.

-¡A la mierda Trelawney!- gritaba Hermione.-¡Fuera!

Él se cruzó de brazos. Y con su lentitud susurró:

-No obedezco órdenes de sangre sucias como tú.

Aquello fue la bomba que detonó todo lo que ocurrió a continuación. Hermione pareció volverse loca de repente. Lo empujó, él se bajó de la ventana, lo arañó e incluso una vez intentó moderle. Pero Draco era un luchador nato tanto con la varita como sin ella. Esquivó todos los golpes menos uno que fue directamente a la cara. Noto como le ardía. Una de las uñas de Hermione le había arañado la mejilla derecha. Notaba la sangre resbalar por ella.

Pudo ver la cara de Hermione; pasaba entre la victoria y la preocupación.

Sólo alguien como ella podía hacerte daño adrede y lamentarlo profundamente a la vez.

Algo estalló en el pecho del chico como los cristales de una ventana al romperse. Sonrió de lado.

Se agachó de repente y con sus enorme brazos rodeo las rodillas de Hermione y la tiró en el suelo sin ningún preámbulo. Ella gimió de dolor. Nada de soltarla en la cama como una dulce princesa. Aquello tenía que acabar allí y ahora. Ella gritaba.

-¡Cállate Granger!- le gruñó él molesto.

Le atrapó las manos y se las puso por encima de su alocado nido de pelos mojados. La toalla se había resbalado, dejando un lado de su cadera al descubierto. Hermione se retorció, pataleó, gruñó y gritó.

-Tú- Draco le puso un dedo encima del pecho mojado- estás por debajo de mí. Toda esta mierda no cambia nada. No vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima. Nunca. ¿Lo has entendido, sangre sucia? Por debajo de mí, siempre.

-¿Y quién no lo está, Malfoy? —gritó ella ásperamente —te crees que eres dueño y señor de todo, con esa expresión de que el resto están vivos sólo para servirte, y en realidad no eres más que... —la chica se detuvo y le miró con decepción, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Se removió e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Draco la sujetó por el brazo y la acercó hacia él con tanta fuerza que sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros.

-¿No soy más qué...?- le apretó el brazo con furia.

-Un cobarde.- le dijo Hermione, respiraba con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba, chocándose con el pecho desnudo de Draco mientras lo insultaba.- un idiota, un estúpido, un maldito mortífago, sucio asqueroso y...

Draco arrugó los labios, furioso, y titubeó unos instantes buscando algo que decirle, algo que hacerle. Dios, como la odiaba.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó él fuera de sí.

-¡Cállame tú!- gritó ella con fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta del fatídico error que había cometido. Una frase de Draco le cruzó la mente como un rayo.

_ Tengo mil formas de cerrarte la boca, Granger. ¿Quieres comprobarlas?_

Por Merlín, no, pensó.

-Perfecto.-gruñó él.

Quería apretarle el brazo, morderle y arañarle como ella había hecho, pero la observó, tendida bajo de él, con el pelo mojado y los labios entre abiertos, el pecho le subía y bajaba chocándose con su torso desnudo. La odiaba con toda su alma. Siempre desafiándole, desobedeciéndole... Era un con astilla clavada en un dedo.

Una neblina blanca le cegó por completo y tiró de ella bruscamente hacia él, aferrándola por el pelo con la mano del brazo marcado, apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Al principio, no fue más que un choque de bocas, labio aplastándose contra labio, pero Draco mantuvo la presión únicamente para castigarla, sin embargo cuando ella dejó de revolverse para intentar liberarse, no fue capaz de apartarse.

Entreabrió los labios y acarició los de ella, humedeciéndolos con los suyos y con la punta de su lengua, hasta que la chica finalmente con un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, le mordió un labio con rabia.

Entonces Draco hundió su lengua profundamente en la boca cálida de ella y la buscó. Se encontró con la lengua de ella, aún reacia y la aguijoneó y provocó, hasta que la chica le respondió furiosamente. El beso se tornó violento, rápido, delirante. Una guerra de orgullos.

Él la aferró con más fuerza por el pelo y el hombro, atrayéndola aún más hacía sí y ella le pasó una pierna por encima de la cintura, quedando sentada sobre él. Draco la besó con fuerza mientras deslizaba la mano desde su hombro por la espalda, acariciando su piel, quitándole la toalla lentamente. Bajó y siguió bajando...

Pero paró, paró porque Hermione temblaba en sus brazos de una manera descomunal.

Estaba llorando.

-Granger...-profesó Draco mientras se incorporaba.

-Ya te aprovechaste de mí una vez...- su voz era fría y pétrea como el hielo.- Y no volverá a ocurrir.

Hermione lo apartó de ella con fuerza y sollozando, se metió dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpetazo.

Draco se levantó al instante e intentó abrirla confundido.

-¡Granger!- comenzó a tocar la puerta con los puños-¡Granger abre la puerta!

Furioso se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué había sido eso? Tocó la puerta otra vez con más fuerza.

-Joder, Hermione...-su voz se fue apagando.-Ábreme.

No hubo respuesta. Draco cogió aire y volvió a pasarse las manos por la cabeza y las dejó en la nuca.

-No me aproveché de ti...Bueno sí, pero no, no...-golpéo la frente en la dura madera.- No tenía opción ¿vale?... Joder, Granger, ábreme.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Draco continuaba con la frente apoyada en la puerta esperando a que ella le abriera. Podía escuchar sus gemidos y sollozos desde aquella distancia. Le estaba suplicando a ella, precisamente a ella. Se sentía ridículo, estúpido. Pero la pesadez del pecho se le hacía cada vez más grande...

Volvió a tocar, aquella vez con más suavidad.

-Hermione.- su nombre se le trabó en los labios.- deja que te explique por hice todo lo que te hice...Tal vez me odies más de lo que me odias de por sí pero mereces saberlo.

Dio otro golpe, esa vez con los nudillos.

-Por favor.- dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Estuvo apoyado contra la puerta alrededor de cinco minutos, cuando notó que la puerta cedía y se abría un par de centímetros. Podía ver la cara de Hermione a través de aquella apertura, pero captó el mensaje de inmediato. No lo dejaría entrar, pero lo escucharía. Algo era algo. La chica tenía la cara sonrosada y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos. Parecía dolida y rota. Sobretodo lo segundo.

Draco pegó su cara a la apertura y ella se echó hacia detrás.

-No me hice mortífago porque sí. Ni porque me obligara mi padre, ni por tradición en la familia. Él tenía todo lo que yo más quería...quiero en este mundo.- su voz era profunda, cargada de..¿sentimiento?.- Joder, tenía a mis padres presos. Los maltrataba, los mutilaba...Y a mi padre lo mató por no cumplir una misión. Nunca lloré su muerte así que no te lamentes. Yo nunca lo hice. En cambio mi madre...

Respiró, inspiró, cerró los ojos. Él hacía cualquier cosa menos mirarla.

-Pero él quería dos alternativas que nadie más que yo y Snape podía ofrecerle. Quería que Severus se enterase de los planes de la Orden del Fénix y de Potter. Y te quería a ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se puso pálida al instante.

-Mientes.- dijo rotundamente,

-No, Granger.- Draco se humedeció los labios desesperado y por fin la miró.- ¿Qué es lo que más valora Potter? ¿Qué es lo único que tiene? ¿Lo único que le queda? Sí, tú. Tú y los Weasley. De resto, Potter no tiene nada más parecido a una familia. Voldemort te quería por eso y porque eres sangre...muggle. Estaba concienciado de que si yo te raptaba a finales de curso, Potter saldría detrás de ti. Él quería y quiere llevarlo a su terreno, darle donde más le duele. Y eso eres tú.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared con una mano y lo miraba atónita.

-Por eso comencé a meterme más y más contigo, a hacértelo pasar muy mal- continuó Draco.- Pero aquella noche yo no hice nada, Hermione. Te lo puedo asegurar.

La chica comenzó a llorar casi de inmediato y abrió la puerta del todo mientras le gritaba.

-¡¿Qué no hiciste nada?! ¡Me viol...!

-¡Joder, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Soy capaz de matar a una persona con mis propias manos pero nunca sería capaz de forzar a una chica!- Draco se había metido dentro del pequeño baño y gritaba como un loco- ¡Aquella noche te drogué e hice que pareciera algo que no era!

Hermione temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y negaba lentamente.

-No.. tú...- balbuceó.- Me acabas de besar.

Draco se pasó la mano por la cara.

-No...no tengo ni idea de porqué lo he hecho.- la voz de él temblaba tanto como ella. Hermione se dedicó a mirarlo y se puso una mano en la boca para contener los sollozos. Draco continúo.

-Quería que Potter y Weasley se enfadaran contigo. Que todos te dieran de lado. Sabía que acabarías hundiéndote, que te apartarías de ellos y a mi me resultaría más fácil llevarte con él. - Draco se acercó al lavamanos y se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose con las manos en la cerámica- Así que me colé en aquella estúpida fiesta que preparasteis en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, puse una droga en tu vaso y te saqué de allí. Pero no te toqué ni un pelo. No lo hice. Te quedaste adormilada y yo te desnudé lo justo para que pareciera que los estábamos haciendo apasionadamente sobre una mesa de una de las clases que había por allí...

Draco le daba la espalda a Hermione, pero veía su reflejo en el espejo. La chica estaba pálida y se pasó una mano por el pelo enmarañado y ya seco. Todavía llevaba aquella toalla diminuta encima. Habló antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Luego Potter y Weasley nos pillaron. Era parte del plan. Yo comencé a alegar que llevábamos tiempo viéndonos a escondidas. Que tú me habías contado todo sus planes. No me creyeron y se los dije. Al estar drogada colaborabas en todo lo que yo decía, haciendo que pareciera todo más creíble. Después te deje en tu cuarto y el rumor se extendió. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. No me favorecía en absoluto. Pero lo dejé estar. Y luego pasó todo esto del hechizo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Hermione se tuvo que sentar en la taza del baño mientras abría y cerraba la boca.

-Me destrozaste la vida... Estuve a punto de suicidarme por tu culpa. Merlín.- se llevó una mano a la cara.- Joder.

Lloraba como nunca había visto llorar a nadie en su vida. Era un llanto que salía de lo más hondo de su ser. Draco se giró y se quedó plantado delante de ella sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

- No puedo decirte lo que quieres oír por que no sería justo. – susurró.

Hermione levantó la cara, llena de lágrimas. Preciosa, pensó Draco. Y era sincero, porque en aquel momento Hermione estaba preciosa con las pestañas húmedas, los labios rojos y la cara sonrosada.

Sintió un pinchazo dentro. No supo donde provenía. ¿De su sentimiento de culpa o de su corazón?

-No sé que decirte.- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.- No sé si lo has empeorado o si has remediado algo. No sé si quieres que te perdone o que te siga odiando. No lo sé...

-Sólo quiero que me creas y que me odies un poquito más. Sé de sobra que el perdón no entra en la lista.-murmuró él.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? No creo que pueda perdonártelo nunca aún sabiendo que estabas obligado a hacerlo- Hermione miró hacia su regazo, donde tenía las manos entrelazadas.- Podías haberme hecho cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Draco contuvo al respiración. Quería que le creyera, necesitaba que al menos por una vez en su vida le creyera, porque era la primera vez que decía la verdad...

-Sí, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada más eficaz. Podría haberlo hecho de verdad. Podría haberme aprovechado de ti porque estabas indefensa. Podría. Pero no lo hice.- para sorpresa de la chica, él se agachó a la altura de su cara y le agarró el rostro con las dos manos.

-Necesito que me creas... Créeme, Hermione.- susurró.

Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la castaña. El chico le sostuvo el rostro limpiándole las lagrimas con los pulgares acunándolo entre sus manos de dedos finos y largos, un tacto tan suave era raro en un chico. Hermione lo miró pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente hundió su mirada en la suya.

-Yo...- dijo ella, bajó la mirada.- _Draco _yo...

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una voz amortiguada por la distancia. Era Ginny.-¿Ya estás preparada?

La aludida se puso de pie, apartando las manos de Draco de su cara y se dirigió a la puerta, dándole a espalda.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó, modificando su voz para que sonara normal y corriente pero se le quebró al final cuando sintió que Draco se le pegaba a la espalda.

-_Quédate_...- Draco no supo porque lo dijo. Simplemente se le escapó.- Tenemos que hablar de más cosas.

Hermione cerró los ojos, con la mano en el picaporte. Cogió aire con mucha dificultad y salió de allí secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

Draco apoyó la frente en la puerta mientras escuchaba a Hermione hablar con Ginny a través de ella.

Se quedó allí el resto de la mañana.

* * *

- Mmm... creo iré después a ver a todo el equipo de quidditch para hacer una orgía. ¿Te parece bien?

Él asintió mientras se metía una patata frita en la boca.

-Claro, claro.

Ella refunfuñó enfadada.

-¡Draco, por Merlín! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? -Odette le dio un golpecito en le brazo- ¿A quién miras?

Pero Odette había seguido la mirada del chico y sonrió internamente. Estaba mirando a Hermione mientras ella hablaba con Dean.

-A nadie- gruñó él.

-Ya, claro, a nadie...- Odette no lo molestó más en todo lo que quedaba de comida.

Draco miró fijamente su plato y luego giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa. Se había pasado toda la comida taladrando a Hermione con la mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Aquel beso...No era el primero que daba, eso estaba claro. Pero era el primero que le daba a ella y no podía quitárselo de encima. Era como si se hubiera tomado una droga o como si alguien lo hubiera hipnotizado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No había respuesta para esa simple y nimia pregunta.

Había sido un impulso, un acto reflejo. Había actuado sin pensar.

Algo captó su atención de improvisto. En la mesa de profesores faltaba uno. Snape. Como un resorte miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin recorriendo la mirada por los rostros de sus ex-compañeros. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Montague, Spencer, Nott... estaban todos. Siempre que Voldemort los llamaba, acudía Snape con algunos de los ya iniciados. Pero no le había dolido la marca en ningún momento, así que tenía que ser por otra cosa. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Hermione lo estaba mirando, con aquellos ojos castaños, claros y serenos. Le había pillado por sorpresa. Draco retiró la mirada durante un instante y luego la volvió a mirar. Habían dejado una conversación pendiente, y que ella lo estuviera mirando así sólo empeoraba las cosas.

"Ven" dijo él, moviendo la boca sin gesticular sonido ninguno.

Ella no apartó la mirada sobre él en ningún momento. Draco se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

-Eh, eh, eh- Odette le agarró por una muñeca- ¿Y me beso, qué?

Draco miró hacia el techo, rezando por que le cayera un rayo encima. Pero se agachó y le besó la coronilla mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Adiós.- dijo Draco.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Odette.

-A dar una vuelta por los jardines.- lo dijo más alto de lo normal para que Hermione lo escuchara.

Salió de allí antes de que Odette siguiera con el interrogatorio.

Sabía que no debían esconderse para poder hablar pero se exponían a que alguien les escuchara y aquello sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

No estaba seguro de si ella le seguiría pero se tomó su tiempo para ir con lentitud por los amplios terrenos.

Sacó un cigarrillo.

Últimamente estaba fumando más de la cuenta pero cada día estaba más y más ansioso. Recordó cuando salía con Pansy y ella le recriminaba que apestaba como un carretero. Sonrió vaciamente. No la echaba de menos en absoluto.

Era extraño porque deseaba volver a su antigua vida pero no echaba de menos nada de ella. Ni su estatus entre los Slytherins. Ni el terror que infundía su apellido, sus "amigos"...nada.

Dio una enorme calada al ver que le temblaban las manos. Se había parado a mitad del camino, delante del lago.

-¿Desde cuándo hace que fumas?- dijo su voz muy cerca de su espalda.

Él no se giró siquiera.

-Desde que he querido olvidar, es la mejor medicina.

-¿La nicotina?- preguntó Hermione poniéndose delante de él.

-No; el suicidio. Ya sabes, fumar mata.

Ella torció la boca en lo que ha Draco le pareció una sonrisa, pero se volvió una mueca.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, no?- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿De que Snape no estaba en la mesa de profesores? Sí- tiró el cigarro al suelo.- me he dado cuenta. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Sí.- reconoció la leona.- Anoche fui a verlo.

-¿Qué fuiste a qué?-gritó él.- ¡Se suponía que teníamos que ir juntos!

-Ya, pero yo no sigo tus normas ni hago lo que tú quieres que haga. Deberías saberlo ya. Más bien, deberías asumirlo.

Draco se quedó callado y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Dispara.-gruñó.

Hermione cogió aire y miró distraída hacia delante mientras caminaba despacio.

-Utilizó la legeremancia conmigo...

-Un experiencia bonita ¿a qué sí?- dijo Draco irónico.

-Sobre todo el final. Snape se cayó redondo al piso cuando recuperó mi recuerdo. El del hechizo...

Draco paró en seco.

-¿Has matado a Snape?

-Sí, Malfoy. He enterrado el cadáver en el huerto de la profesora Sprout. ¿Vamos a llevarle flores, quieres?

Draco alzó las cejas. Reconoció su propia frase y soltó una carcajada por lo bajo.

-Simplemente se desmayó.- dijo ella, su voz era neutra.- Fui a verlo por la mañana a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que está en una especie de sueño aletargado. Tardará en despertar pero se recuperará.

Reaundaron la marcha.

Draco se dio cuenta que aquella era la primera conversación civilizada que mantenía con Hermione en toda su vida. Sin pelear ni discutir. Sabía que en cuanto hablaran lo que tenían que hablar sobre el tema del hechizo ella se iría y no hablarían de lo ocurrido en su habitación. Él tampoco quería hacerlo, pero sentía que era algo que molestaba, como una pulla.

-El bello durmiente...-susurró Draco.

Hermione hizo otra mueca, o una sonrisa. No supo que era exactamente.

-¿Sobre Ivano no se sabe nada?- preguntó él. Se estaban acercando al campo de quidditch. Habían varias personas sentadas en el césped que rodeaba el campo.

Nadie los miraba mal, ni amenazantes.

Hermione negó.

- Por ahora tenemos que esperar. En la biblioteca no hay nada sobre espiritismo y he comprado varios libros vía lechuzas de una librería del Callejón Knockturn.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Piensas en todo, Granger.

-Sí, no como otros...

_Touché_.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, el uno junto al otro mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

-Granger- dijo Draco.- Lo que sucedió arriba en tu cuarto...

-No fue nada, seguramente es algo del hechizo, algunos generan confusión y con todo esto de las auras...- dijo ella con rapidez.

-No sé lo que fue pero yo...

- Agua pasada no mueve molino, Malfoy.- Hermione resopló.- Olvídalo.

Ahí radicaba el problema, por más que quisiera no podía. Y sólo habían pasado unas horas.

Joder, pensó, estoy jodido.

-Hermione...

-¿Qué quieres?

Draco miró hacia delante.

-Nada.

Hermione ni lo miró, ni le dijo nada. Simplemente retrocedió por donde habían estado paseando los dos. Él le silbó, y ella giró la cara mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Eh, Granger! ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy- dijo Hermione muy seria.- Y pásatelo muy bien con Helena.

¿Helena? ¿Quién era Helena...?

-¡Draco!- dijo una vocecilla horripilante a sus espaldas.- Qué rápido te has olvidado de mí...

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el peor capítulo de la historia de la humanidad. ****Lo sé y por eso se aceptan abucheos, tomates, lechugas...etc.**

**El beso ha sido...cutre también lo sé. Pegadme un tiro.**

**Siento la tardanza y siento que no sea el mejor de todos, pero estoy enferma, con fiebre y no estoy en mis mejores facultades jajaja. Peroooo bueno.**

**Espero que dentro de lo que cabe os haya "gustado" y que hayáis disfrutado algo.**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Noe.**


	14. Injury, pain and hatred

**Capítulo XIV. Injury, pain and hatred.**

_-Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound. Though this all for you don't want to hide the truth..._

- Odette, va a llover.- dijo Ginny Weasley, lanzándole una ramita.- Cállate de una vez.

Odette le enseñó la lengua, Lavender rió y Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro por fin desde hacía media hora. El día era nubloso, el cielo estaba completamente encapotado por nubes que pasaban de tonalidades grises a blancas. El frío comenzaba por fin a aparecer en Hogwarts.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban tumbadas sobre el césped frío colina abajo, con amplias vistas hacia el lago, el Bosque Prohibido y el campo de quidditch. Era unas vistas impresionantes. Abarcaba la mayor parte de los terrenos.

Odette se apoyó con los codos y entrecerró sus ojos grises mirando el paisaje. Al cabo de un rato dio un profundo gruñido y puso cara de asco.

-No me puedo creer que la muy arpía esté hablando con Draco y que él se lo permita… Después de todo lo que hizo.

_- They say it's what you make , I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul I need to let you go ...- _canturreó Ginny.- !Te odio¡ !Me has pegado la canción Odette!- y volvió a tirarle más ramitas.

No estaban lejos de donde la "arpía" y Draco estaban hablando. Él estaba apoyado en un enorme árbol mientras sonreía y escuchaba con interés. Aquellos vaqueros le quedaban de muerte. Helena no dejaba de menear su larga cabellera rubia y de dar risotadas falsas. Parecía una modelo. Los dos eras asquerosamente rubios y perfectos. Hacían una pareja envidiable.

Hermione cerró el libro con fuerza.

No los había mirado, y ni quería. No le iba a dar el gusto ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se burlara de ella nuevamente o la humillara? No, no se lo iba a permitir. Seguramente aquel beso había sido algo del hechizo porque no se le ocurría pensar ni por asomo por que querría alguien como él besarla. El deseo no entraba en la lista ni de broma. Tendría que hablar con Trelawney sobre las auras de nuevo.

¿Y si no por el hechizo, entonces por que había sido?

Fue eso lo que se preguntó al sentir una rabia penetrando su alma cuando miró de reojo y observó a Helena junto a él.

-¿Qué hizo? - preguntó curiosa. No violaba la intimidad de Draco puesto que aquella nunca había sido su vida. Y sí lo hacía le daba completamente igual.

Lavender, que le encantaban los cotilleos, comenzó a hablar antes de que Odette abriera la boca.

-Helena es un poco guarra.- Ginny soltó una enorme risotada.- En serio, creo que de media se acuesta por día con un millón tíos. ¿Os acordáis de Rik? Nunca se recuperó de su ruptura. ¿Y de….cómo se llamaba aquel chico de Durmstrang?

-Nikolay- respondió Ginny.

-Ay sí, Nikolay…pobrecito, le pidió que se casara con ella en el baile de la Copa de los Tres Magos y ella lo dejó por los suelos.

Odette frunció el ceño.

- ¿No deberías saber esas cosas, ya Hermione? Lo hemos dicho millones de veces…

No se puso nerviosa siquiera. Hermione miró a Odette sonriente.

-Ya sabes que a mi los cotilleos no me interesan en absoluto...

-¿Entonces, si no te interesan, por que preguntas?

Punto para Odette. Pero Lavender habló de nuevo antes de que Hermione pudiera contraatacar.

-Lo que pasó con Draco es que le gustaba Helena muchísimo- dijo.- Creo que se enamoró, aunque nunca lo afirmó, y luego la muy…

-¡Guarra!- gritaron Ginny y Odette a la vez.

Hermione dio un brinco y un grupito de chicas que pasaba por su lado las miraron con malas caras.

-Sí, la muy guarra lo dejó de un día para el otro por el hijo de un político importante en el Ministerio de Magia… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Stefan Permanyer.- dijo Odette haciendo una mueca con la boca.- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Voy a explotar de la rabia en cualquier momento.

Todas se callaron durante un instante y luego se pusieron a hablar sobre otras chicas. El pasatiempo favorito de cualquier mujer.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios. Le creía imaginar a un Draco capaz de enamorarse, capaz de sentir algo por alguien más que no fuera su persona. Le costaba muchísimo…

-…pero McGonagall todavía no me ha pillado.- decía Odette.- Así que sí puedo ir.

-¿Ir adonde? - preguntó Hermione sacudiéndose los pantalones para distraerse.

- A Hogsmeade.- dijo Odette.- Tu consejo de falsificar la firma de Draco ha ido sobre ruedas.

-La santa dando malos consejos a una chica de tercer curso… quien lo diría.- se burló Ginny.

Hermione sonrió.

Helena soltó otra risotada alta y molesta. Su tono de voz era como arañar una pizarra con las uñas: aguda y horripilante.

-¿Qué le estará contando él para que se ría como una hiena? - dijo Lavender asqueada.- Si no se calla juro que le meteré una mandrágora por la boca.

Hermione los miró, Helena le pasaba una mano por el musculoso brazo de Draco.

Ella también se preguntaba de qué demonios estarían hablando.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?- ella le acarició la mejilla donde Hermione le había arañado aquella mañana.

- Fue una leona enfurecida…

Helena río y luego dejó su mano en uno de los hombros del chico.

-La verdad es que me arrepiento mucho de haber perdido el contacto contigo, Draco. Nos lo pasábamos de maravilla... -dijo Helena suspirando.

Aquella última frase había sonado muy sensual. Draco la miró impasible.

La verdad es que no sabía quien era aquella chica tan extraordinariamente guapa, pero había hablado lo suficiente como para notar que entre los dos había ocurrido algo sexual o incluso más que eso. Tal estuvieran saliendo alguna vez… Pero Draco no era de relaciones serias. Nunca. Jamás. Por esa misma razón le costaba creérselo... Sea como fuere, puso su sonrisa más seductora.

-Bueno, siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido si tú quieres…

Helena le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Mmm nada me haría más feliz en estos momentos…- dio otra carcajada, pero aquella vez más contenida.

Draco se apartó del árbol, metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y reanudó la marcha, colina arriba. Había estado mirando a Hermione su grupito por encima del hombro de Helena todo el tiempo. Draco la miraba sutilmente para que ella no se diera cuenta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella lo mirase también? ¿Qué estuviera pendiente de todos y cada unos de sus movimientos como él lo estaba de los suyos? Si ella no le había dado importancia a lo sucedido aquella mañana en su cuarto, pues él tampoco. Había querido fingir que le había importado, pero si ella quería jugar así, pues entonces jugarían a su modo.

Cada vez se estaba cabreando más y más. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

La mano de Helena le rozó la nuca levemente. Sintió un cosquillo y la miró. La verdad es que estaba buenísima. Más que Pansy o cualquier otra con la que hubiera estado antes.

-Tenías un bichito...- dijo ella sonriendo, pero luego acercó la boca a su oído, y habló con una lentitud desesperante y erótica.- ¿Cómo podemos recuperar ese "tiempo" perdido?

Draco deslizó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y luego bajó hasta la cintura y con un solo tirón la atrajo hacia él.

- Helena, vamos a tu cuarto….- dijo Draco oliendo su cuello y observando la desnudez de sus piernas tras aquel corto vestido. No eran como las de Hermione.

Ella le pasó las manos por el pecho y luego las entrelazó detrás de su cuello.

-Perfecto.- murmuró.

* * *

Miró el reloj de la biblioteca que marcaba ya la una de la madrugada. Había esperado horas y horas a que el chico llegara para poder averiguar sobre Ivano Iris, pero no había dado rastros de vida. La imagen de Draco saliendo con Helena de los jardines vino a su mente. Los había mirado justo en el instante en que aquella "guarra" le plantaba un suave beso a Draco en el cuello. Por suerte Odette no los había visto.

La castaña soltó un grito lleno de rabia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de ira. No iba a llegar; era un completo irresponsable a quien no le importaba absolutamente nada. El cargo de conciencia comenzaba a llegar a su cabeza ¿Cómo había sido capaz de haberle seguido el beso durante un instante? ¿Tan insegura era en el fondo que había llegado a caer en una trampa por simple debilidad? Lágrimas con sentimientos mezclados corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba a la pared sollozando. Era demasiado infeliz. Nada, absolutamente nada parecía salirle bien. Era como una maldición, un karma. Ya no soportaba más estar encerrada en las paredes de sus propios pensamientos. Estar consigo misma podría ser fatal; había comprobado que su peor enemigo era ella en sí.

Se secó las lágrimas del rostro bruscamente mientras recuperaba compostura, recogía sus pergaminos y libros y salía de la biblioteca.

Estaba demasiado oscuro, pero sabía que si encendía la varita, Filch podría pillarla. Y ella nunca se saltaba las normas o eso creían todos. Necesitaba mantener su fachada.

Había dedicado horas del día a pensar en la confesión de Draco. Lo había hecho por que Voldemort se lo había pedido, vale. Pero podría haber utilizado otros métodos para alejarla de Ron y Harry. Pero sin duda alguna aquello le resultó muy efectivo. Demasiado. Apretó los dedos en un puño. No iba a perdonarle nunca lo que hizo. Seguía odiándole con toda su alma. Con todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

A tientas giró hacia la derecha, se sabía el recorrido de memoria. Podía hacerlo sin luz, era pan comido. Cuando llegó a las escaleras que subían al séptimo piso, observó que había algo de luz en el rellano y suspiró aliviada. Comenzó a ascender de puntillas mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Llegó al estrecho pasillo que conducían a la Torre de Gryffinfdor. No sabía si podía encender la varita aún, pero como el recorrido era demasiado corto, prefirió no hacerlo.

Se internó dentro del pasillo a tientas, como hacía unos minutos, cuando un dolor desgarrador en la cabeza le hizo dar un grito y echarse hacia atrás con fuerza. Le habían alado de los pelos de una manera brutal. Una enorme mano áspera le tapó la boca, mientras que la otra mano de su atacante se enredaba en su pelo y seguía tirando con fuerza.

Hermione gemía, se retorcía y lanzaba gritos ahogados. Estaba aterrorizada.

- No me he olvidado de ti… ¿Te lo pasaste bien el otro día en la mazmorra, Granger?

Aquella voz no podía ser de nadie más que de Blaise Zabini. La mano que se aferraba a su pelo desapareció y con ella el dolor. Pero pronto reapareció a modo de bofetada. Su cara giró en medio de la oscuridad y chocó contra una pared. Notó como la mejilla izquierda se raspaba cuando su cara se deslizó por esa.

Blaise le agarró por ambos brazos y se los retorció detrás de la espalda, inmovilizándola. Se escuchó un crujido en su espalda, luego dolor, y Hermione rezó para que no le hubiera roto ningún hueso. Volvió a gritar, aquella vez más desgarradoramente.

Sintió el aliento frío de Blaise detrás de la oreja.

-Quiero que le des un mensaje a Malfoy ¿podrás?

Ella no respondió, estaba concentrada en respirar. Blaise le alzó los brazos con fuerza y ella volvió a sentir un dolor agudo.

-¡Contéstame, sangre sucia inmunda!

-Si- murmuró ella.

-¿"Sí" que más?- Blaise tiró de los brazos otra vez.

-Sí, Zabini.

Él río.

-Señor Zabini - la soltó de repente y luego le asestó un duro golpe en las costillas.- ¿"Sí" que más?

Hermione se apoyó en la pared mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad en busca de Zabini. Lo notaba cerca. Aunque quisiera lanzársele a los brazos y estrangularlo, él jugaba con ventaja.

-Sí, señor Zabini...

Escuchó su risa grave y asquerosa flotar en el aire.

-Así me gusta….- dijo, escuchó un paso, luego otro y ya lo tenía delante otra vez. Seguía sin poderlo ver con claridad.- Dile que mantenga los ojos bien abiertos porque acabaré con él de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

Le agarró la cara con una mano y la estrujó con sus fuertes dedos.

-Y dile que no debe jugar con fuego ni con marcas que no deberían estar en el brazo de algunas personas…

A continuación la soltó con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Hermione chocó con la pared que tenía detrás.

Los pasos de Zabini se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Y ella se quedó en el suelo más perdida que nunca.

* * *

-Hola, guapo.

-Hola, preciosa.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo. Lo agarró gustosamente mientras bajaba los escalones que le quedaban y juntos salieron de la Sala Común.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Odette con inquietud.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿No iba a bajar contigo?

-Se ha encerrado en su cuarto otra vez… Dice que se siente mal y que no tiene ganas de desayunar.

Harry suspiró.

-No sé que le puede pasar, la verdad. Lleva días muy rara. Se esconde de Ron y de mí, desaparece con mucha frecuencia, lee libros muy raros…

Odette le apretó el brazo con cariño.

-Será que está un pelín nerviosa por los exámenes y los trabajos, ya sabes como es…

Él sonrió tímidamente. Un mechón de pelo negro y liso se balanceaba delante de la cara de Odette como una liana. Harry lo atrapó entre sus dedos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-¿Has averiguado algo…?

Odette perdió la sonrisa al instante.

-No, Harry. Me temo…me temo que Ginny no quiere hablar de ti con nadie.

El chico pareció abatido durante unos minutos pero luego se recompuso.

-Sigue intentándolo, por favor…

Volvió a apretarle el brazo.

-Ginny es muy orgullosa, y lo que hiciste fue algo muy malo, Harry... No creo que te perdone, y si lo hace, le llevará su tiempo. Un tiempo muy largo. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarle su espacio, ser paciente y esperar.

Él paró en seco de repente, cogió una de las manos de Odette y le besó los nudillos con suavidad.

-Merlín… ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

A Odette se le paró el corazón durante un momento.

-Pues muchas cosas…y una de ellas es subir a intentar que Hermione baje a desayunar mientras yo trato de sacarle información a Ginny…- dijo con rapidez.

Harry rio, le puso la mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia él dándole un rápido beso en la frente.

-Eres estupenda- le dijo antes de ponerse a subir las escaleras de nuevo, apartando a la gente con manotazos- ¡Guárdame algo de bacon!

Odette no dejó de mirarlo hasta que Harry se perdió de vista por las escaleras de la Torre.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mirarle como si se fuera a desintegrar en cualquier momento?- preguntó la voz de Lavender detrás de su oreja con fuerza.

Odette se sobresaltó mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

-¿Qué? Yo no lo miro así Lav…

-Si te vieras dirías exactamente lo mismo...- luego puso aquella expresión que conocía muy bien: compasión.- Estás mal, ¿verdad?

Odette tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas. No, no estaba bien. Estaba enamorada de Harry loca y perdidamente. Ginny seguía sintiendo algo muy profundo por él. Y él seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Simplemente se quería morir cada vez que hacía de Celestina entre los dos.

-Que va, estoy perfectamente. - le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Lavender.

-Algún día lo superarás, ya verás...- le dijo Lavender mientras de apretaba la mano y la guiaba dentro del Gran Comedor.

Ojalá fuera cierto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue un fuerte calor seguido de un pequeño peso aplastándole todo el cuerpo. Se encontró un rostro femenino libre de tensiones justo delante de su cara y su cuerpecito perfecto encima de él. No era por ser creído, pero las volvía locas en la cama.

Rodó a Helena con cuidado y ella murmuró algo y se giró refunfuñando.

Había sido una distracción muy satisfactoria. Demasiado.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama pero un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió. ¿Había sido sexo salvaje demasiado salvaje? Que él recordara no.

Se puso en pie ignorando todo el dolor que sentía en la cabeza y en los brazos. Desnudo, recorrió la habitación para recolectar su ropa. Helena tenía un cuarto más pequeño que el de Hermione, pero sin duda alguna, mejor ordenado y más recogido.

Se puso los boxer, luego los vaqueros y alzó la mirada. Se quedó de piedra al ver su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante.

Tenía un rasguño enorme en la mejilla izquierda, rasguño que tapaba a la perfección el arañazo de Hermione. Pero este era más grande y violento.

Luego pasó la vista hacia sus brazos, llenos de moratones y tenía las marcas de unos dedos por la zona del bíceps en ambos brazos. Siguió bajando la mirada y descubrió otro moratón en la zona de sus costillas.

-¿Pero que cojones…?

Miró a la cama donde Helena dormía plácidamente. ¿Había sido ella? Pero si ella no le había puesto la mano encima casi…Por decirlo de alguna manera, ella sólo se había dedicado a gemir y a gritar su nombre.

Se pasó la mano por le pelo, revolviéndolo aún más. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso? Los de los moratones en los brazos y el torso podía entenderlo. Ahora era bateador en quiddtich y se llevaba unos golpes espantosos con las quaffles. Pero lo de las marcas de los dedos y el enorme rasguño de la cara, no.

Parpadeó confuso y cuando volvió a mirarse no había rastro de las heridas. Si antes estaba perplejo, ahora más. En su cara sólo se encontraba el rasguño de la uña de… Se puso la camiseta con un gesto violento.

Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que esta chocó con la pared y despertó a Helena.

Comenzó a correr por la sala común de Ravenclaw tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

-Mierda, Granger…

* * *

-Me duele todo…

Harry aún tenía la mano en la boca y sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. Hermione jugueteaba con un par pisapapeles distraída.

-¿Pero se puede saber que problema tienes tú con las escaleras?

Hermione soltó una carcajada leve. El dolor volvió a instalarse en el cuerpo con oleadas.

-Uno muy grande sin duda…

Su mentira había funcionado y daba gracias al cielo por que tuviera amigos que confiaran en ella tan ciegamente. Harry le revolvió el pelo y a Hermione se le saltaron las lágrimas por el dolor. Tenía el cuero cabelludo sensible y escocido aún.

-¿De verdad que no quieres que te suba nada de desayunar?

Hermione negó.

- Lo menos que me apetece es comer. Quiero dormir y descansar. Ya mañana será otro día.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?- preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.- Es lo más lógico.

-Por que ya me estoy curando a mí misma, Harry. Sé hacerlo sola y no quiero molestar la señora Pomfrey con tonterías.

El chico puso cara de alarma.

-¿Esto es una tontería, Hermione? - le señaló le herida de la cara- ¿Pero tú te has mirado? ¡Parece que alguien te haya dado una paliza!

Es que lo han hecho, tonto, quiso decirle.

-Sólo son un par de moratones sin importan…

-¡Granger!- gritó una voz.

Hubo un estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de par en par y luego entró por ella la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos instantes.

Llevaba los vaqueros sin abrochar, la camisa arrugada y el pelo perfectamente desordenado. Estaba muy guapo.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era su rostro. ¿Estaba enfadado? Pero si la enfadada era ella...

Cuando los ojos grises del chico se pasearon por la habitación los clavó directamente en ella. Ni siquiera miró a Harry.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te ha pasado, maldita irresponsable?

Hermione dio un respingo y se puso de pie enfadada.

-Harry, lárgate…- gruñó ella.

Harry los miraba de hito en hito a los dos.

- ¿Estás segura…?

La chica miraba a Draco con intensidad y su mirada desprendía rabia, había una tempestad en sus ojos color canela. Harry captó el mensaje y salió de la habitación confuso. Cuando la hubo cerrado con fuerza, Hermione estalló.

-¿Maldita irresponsable? ¡Eres un gilipollas, Malfoy!

Draco pestañeó un par de veces y luego se puso a gritar él también.

-¡Contéstame!

-¡El maldito irresponsable aquí eres tú, cabrón!- Hermione le tiró un pisapapel que Draco esquivó profesionalmente.

-¿De que coño me estás hablando, Granger?

La leona cogió aire y apretó el otro pispapel con fuerza entre su mano.

-¿No me habías dicho que le habías borrado la memoria a Nott y que nadie sabía nada de tu aquerosa y patética marca?

Él parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que ella estuviese demacrada?

- Si, y así fue. ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con…?

-¡Es que eres estúpido! ¡Nott se lo contó a Zabini, maldito engendro! ¡No te aseguraste antes de que Nott no se lo hubiera dicho a alguien ya!- le tiró el otro pisapapeles con rabia, aquella vez no lo esquivó y fue a dar al hombro de Draco.

Hermione notó el dolor en su propia piel y se asustó. Abrió los ojos como una gata asustada. Draco captó su expresión.

-No deberías volver a hacer eso, Granger… No es aconsejable.- lo dijo con una calma demasiado extraña, no había hecho mueca alguna de dolor.

-No puede ser…

-Lo es. Siento lo que tú sientes. Y tú sientes lo que yo siento. Fácil y sencillo.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y luego gimió.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Te tengo que repetir otra vez quien inició todo esto?

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante un tiempo. Hermione claudicó y se dejó caer en su cama.

- Te odio- dijo ella con voz sincera, clara y demasiado alta. Le había salido del alma.

- No tanto como yo. ¿Me explicas ya lo que te pasó o te lo saco a base de golpes? No creo la segunda opción te guste.

Hermione volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada y luego se tumbó en la cama haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Te estuve esperando horas en la biblioteca pero se ve que tenías las narices metidas en otros asuntos menos importantes que salvar nuestras vidas... ¿Te lo pasaste bien con Helena?

Draco abrió la boca, sorprendido. Mierda, se había olvidado de ir. Hermione continuó.

- Zabini me asaltó llegando a la Torre y me dijo que venía a darte un mensaje.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Zabini te ha dado una paliza?- preguntó Draco cabreado.

Cabronazo de mierda, pensó.

Hermione soltó varias muecas de dolor. Sabía que él no le estaba viendo la cara desde aquella posición, así que se permitió el lujo de hacerlo libremente.

-Me dijo que estuvieras atento, que te iba a hundir. Y también dejó claro que sabía lo de tu marca.

Draco le dio una patada a la silla del escritorio de Hermione, estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Pero por que coño te ha puesto la mano encima? ¡Si tu no tienes nada que ver en esto!- alzó su brazo izquierdo, señalando la marca.

-¿Preocupado por mí, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione socarronamente. No lo dejó defenderse.- Me ha utilizado como aviso. Deberías conocer a la gente de tu propia calaña. Zabini es igual que tú.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Draco.

-¡Yo no soy igual que él!- gritó fuera de sí.- ¡Yo nunca haría algo así, joder!

Hermione volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-¡Eres igual o peor, Malfoy! ¡Eres un mortífago! ¡Humillas, pegas y matas a personas!

Aquello fue como si a Draco le hubieran dado un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Él nunca le habría echo aquello ni a Hermione ni a ninguna otra mujer. Ella captó el dolor en su rostro y se mordió la lengua para no pedirle perdón. Que se joda.

-Vete a la mierda, Granger.- dijo él, con voz grave.- No pienso seguir arrastrándome para dejarte claro de una puta vez que yo no soy un maldito maltratador.

Cerró la puerta con la fuerza de un huracán.

* * *

**Más de una me ha peguntado de quien es la canción que canta Ginny y Odette se llama Demons del grupo Imagine Dragons, unos de mis grupos favoritos. Os recomiendo toditas sus canciones. Son geniales.**


	15. Nunc Invoco

**Capítulo XV. Nunc Invoco.**

-Por Merlín…- susurró.- ¿Por qué está tan pálido?

Sybill se colocó sus enormes gafas mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que había en la camilla. Severus Snape dormitaba en ella. Parecía enfermo y débil, pero por lo menos respiraba. El rumor de que el "adorado" profesor de pociones estaba ingresado en la enfermería había corrido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts.

-No lo sé- respondió Hermione.- Cuando lo traje antes de ayer no parecía tan…consumido.

Sybill arrastró un taburete y se sentó en él. Agarró una de las manos pálidas del profesor y antes de cerrar los ojos dijo:  
-Veamos que le ha pasado a nuestro querido profesor de pociones.

Comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia detrás en el asiento mientras temblaba con fuerza. Trelawney puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a hablar un dialecto extraño, rápido y que hacía que Hermione se mareara. El proceso duró varios minutos intensos y sin previos aviso, Sybill abrió los ojos de golpe mientras abría la boca para coger una inmensa bocanada de aire. Era como si hubiera estado sumergida mucho tiempo en un profundo océano y acabara de salir de él.

-Madre mía….- dijo soltando la mano de Snape de golpe.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y miró a la vidente con miedo. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? Seguro que era algo malo, ya no le sorprendía en absoluto.

- Severus ha sido víctima del hechizo.

Al ver la cara de espato de Hermione añadió rápidamente:

-No querida, no le va a ocurrir lo mismo que a vosotros, de eso estoy segura. Lo que pasa es que… digamos que el hechizo lo ha noqueado, es decir, ha impedido que Severus recupere el recuerdo que os liberaría. Es como un mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Los hechizos tienen mecanismo de defensa?- preguntó confusa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Una maldición, por ejemplo, es creada para no romperse jamás y atormentar al que la posee. Siempre le pondrá trabas a todo aquel que intente detenerlo, pero como ya sabes, las maldiciones no tienen contrahechizo. Vuestro conjuro tiene la misma función, sólo que más leve y con solución. Los hechizos llevan la seña e identidad de aquel que los crea y por lo que veo lo ha creado alguien retorcido y cruel.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, pensativa.

-Entonces cada que intentemos deshacerlo nos lo va a poner más difícil…

-Exacto… son muy inteligentes.

Se frotó los ojos cansada. Todos habían ido a Hogsmeade, incluido Draco. Hermione sabía de sobra que no se había quedado en el castillo para evitarla y para joderla en partes iguales. Prefirió informar a su profesora y quedarse en el castillo. Había dedicado horas del día a pensar en el incidente del beso.

Le había besado contra el suelo. De una manera dura, posesiva e incluso desesperada. Y no sólo le había besado, sino que ella le había devuelto el beso de la misma forma. No podía negar que besaba muy bien... ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? No debería importarle lo mas mínimo después de todo lo que e había hecho pasar. Pero lo hacía. No dejaba de preguntarse el porqué.

Él se había enfadado por la discusión sobre su similitud con el asqueroso de Zabini. En realidad Hermione sabía de sobra que Draco al lado de Blaise era un angelito tocado por la gracia de Dios. Pero no iba a disculparse ni mucho menos retirar lo dicho. Hiciera lo que hiciera, para Hermione, Draco sería siempre un capullo.

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo al hilo de la conversación.

-¿Tienes eso que ver con lo que yo sienta lo que Draco siente?

Sybill se echó hacia detrás en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. Miró a Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de la camilla de Snape. Sus ojos saltones bailaban detrás de sus gafas de aumento.

- No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que no. O que sí. O no y sí. Puede tener varias explicaciones, pero yo lo achaco más a las auras que a un efecto de defensa. – se tiró del dobladillo de su capa distraída. – Creo, si no me equivoco, que las auras se han reconocido entre sí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione aguantando las ganas de reírse.- ¿Qué se han reconocido?

-Sí, niña. Las auras eran gemelas en un principio, pero cuando se efectúa el hechizo se vuelven diferentes. Lo que ha pasado es simple: habéis provocado que las auras choquen entre sí y que se hayan reconocido, por lo cual actuarán de la misma manera y forma. Por eso tu sentirás lo que Draco siente y viceversa. Y eso, sin duda alguna, es algo muy bueno.

Hermione casi llora de la alegría. Por fin un rayo de luz buena entre tanto caos. No le hacía gracia, en absoluto, que Draco sintiera lo mismo que ella,básicamente le aterraba mucho que...las cosas se descotrolaran más de lo que ya lo estaban, pero si eso significaba una mejora en todo estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso. Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza a sabiendas de que él lo sentiría.

-¿Y por qué lo es?- intentó contener la alegría de su voz pero no pudo.

- Por que si antes se debilitaban por no estar cerca, ahora que son casi la misma aura y actúan de la misma forma…

-Se volverán más fuerte- terminó Hermione.- ¡Eso es fantástico!

Básicamente porque así no tendría que estar pegada a Draco las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Sí, lo es. Pero no todo lo que es bueno reluce, Hermione. Verás, vuestras auras se volverán muy fuertes, pero al final del proceso, si no encontráis el contrahechizo, se fusionarán. Al estar el aura en un cuerpo humano, resistirá el más fuerte. Es la ley de la madre naturaleza.

Hermione se bajó se su nube de alegría de golpe.

- Pero nos da más tiempo para averiguar.

- Exacto pero no podéis confiaros ni relajaros…

La señora Pomfrey entró en la sala con una bandeja con diversos frasquitos. Hermione se puso de pie al instante. No podían hablar delante de ella de aquel tema, así que dio por concluida la visita.

-Me da igual. Lo único que quiero es estar lo más lejos posible de…- miró a la enfermera y luego a Sybill.

La vidente asintió, dando a entender que había captado el mensaje. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la castaña habló antes.

-Mire, yo sé cuidarme sola, no necesito a alguien más. Tengo mucho más cerebro que ese y creo que sola trabajaré mejor en esto. Además, él no toma enserio nada. Odio su irresponsabilidad y no voy a morir por su culpa ya que lo único que hace es retrasar las cosas.

Sybill permanecía impasible. La señora Pomfrey dejó la bandeja de plata encima de una mesita de noche y comenzó a recitar varios hechizos por lo bajo.  
-Escucha- dijo Sybill.- No voy a intentar hacer que cambies de opinión, porque sé que cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay nadie quien pueda sacártelo. Sin embargo hablaré con Draco en cuanto lo vea, porque el que vayas sola es peligroso y no hay nada más que verte…Sé que te vales por ti misma, siempre lo has hecho; pero recuerda que las cosas son distintas en esta dimensión, y más vale cuatro ojos que solo dos.

Hermione la miró sumida en un cúmulo de sensaciones y salió de la enfermería pellizcando y hundiendo las uñas en la carne de su mano.

* * *

-No me jodas... ¿Has vuelto con Helena?

Draco metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade con su hermana.

-¿Qué? No, simplemente hemos…

-Follado, me ha quedado claro. A mí y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Draco alzó las cejas y miró a Odette, que tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y las mejillas rojas por el frío. Lo agarraba por el brazo mientras recorrían la calle, como si temiera que Draco fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, tú más que nadie deberías saber que una de las especialidades de Helena son los cotilleos. Y si son sobre ella, mejor que mejor.

No, no lo sabía. El chico miró hacia delante, localizando al sitio donde quería ir. Estaba bastante alejado del pueblo y si Odette seguía acribillándolo a preguntas y atosigándolo no podría llegar a tiempo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga de mí, Odette.

Ella frenó en seco y tiró de él para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Pero tú te das cuenta en el problema en el que te acabas de meter?

-No.- dijo sincero.- La verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿En qué mundo vives, Draco? Helena le ha puesto los cuernos a Stefan contigo. Eres hombre muerto.

-Me importa bien poco.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Odette.- ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Draco reanudó la marcha mientras Odette lo perseguía cansinamente. Pero algo detuvo a la chica cuando su mirada quedó anclada en la tienda de Madame Tudipié. Harry hablaba con Ginny, cerca, muy juntos. Y sonreían mientras hablaban. Solos. Juntos. Notó como su mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. Como un agujero enorme le aplastaba el pecho. No respiró durante varios segundos por culpa del dolor.

Merlín, como dolía…

-¿Eh? ¿Me escuchas?- Draco la zarandeó con fuerza.- Me voy.

-Sí, vete. Nos vemos luego…-murmuró ella dándose la vuelta y echando a observó como ella se perdía entre la gente y comenzó a correr él también, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo.

Dobló hacia la izquierda en un callejón y de dentro de su cazadora sacó una capa vieja. Se la puso por encima, tapándose la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Al momento se hizo invisible. Tenía que dejarla en el baúl de Harry antes de que este se diera cuenta de su desaparición, o tal vez se la quedaría un rato más. Le iba a hacer mucha falta.

Salió del callejón hacia la calle principal de nuevo y caminó por ella hasta que las tiendas ya no eran agradables y bonitas y donde ya no había casi gente por ella. Pasó por delante de Zonko y la Oficina de Correos casi corriendo. Llegó con la respiración agitada y frenó en seco delante de un bar con pinta de cuchitril. Tenía un descuidado letrero con el dibujo de la cabeza de un puerco cortada y sangrando. Esperó para ver si alguien quería entrar al bar para poder pasar detrás de él. Al cabo de esperar bastante tiempo, observó como una chica joven, de pelo corto y negro, pálida de ojos azules y fríos, dirigirse hacia allí. Se movía y contoneaba sus caderas como el mismo diablo. El corazón le dio un vuelto pequeño al reconocerla.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

La joven se iba sacando unos guantes de terciopelo negro que le llegaban a la altura de los codos, cuando tiró de la puerta hacia fuera y Draco aprovechó la ocasión para colarse dentro del interior consistía en una sola habitación, pequeña, sucia y lúgubre donde un intenso olor a cabra impregnaba el aire. Las ventanas apenas dejaban pasar la luz por la mugre que se había acumulado en sus cristales, y el local se encontraba iluminado por velas colocadas en las mesas. Pansy miró con desdén al tabernero que se encontraba detrás de la barra secando vasos con un trapo sucio y andrajoso.

La chica se dirigió hasta la única mesa donde había gente sentada. Draco la siguió, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Miró al fondo de la habitación. Zabini, Nott, y Montague estaban sentados en una mesa cuchicheando entre ellos. Graham Montague iba a quinto curso. Tenía el pelo corto color avellana y ojos azul cielo. Tenía mucha fama entre las chicas del curso de Draco y era el primero chico que con quince años era mortífago. Cada vez los reclutaban más jóvenes. Draco se quedó de pie en una distancia prudente.

-¿Y los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle?- preguntó Pansy, mientras arrastraba una silla con los dedos, sumamente asqueada, y se sentaba en ella.

-En Honeydukes, comiendo como los cerdos que son- dijo Blaise con asco.

- Nos han enviado una carta. Supongo que ya la habrás leído.- dijo Theo sonriéndole.

Montague emitió un gruñido.

- La primera fase está hecha. Ahora tendremos que llevar lo que ha pedido. – comentó mientras se estiraba en la silla- Si no acabamos con la siguiente nos matará.

Todos se estremecieron antes aquellas palabras, todos execpto Zabini. Draco se puso tenso, muy tenso. Recordó la amenaza de Voldemort en su día y apretó la mandíbula. Pansy se miró las uñas con aire distraído.

-Me pregunto por que querrá a la sangre sucia… No tiene un valor sumamente importante en esta lucha.

-Claro que lo tiene, estúpida- dijo Zabini.- Sin ella Potter estará perdido. Sin ella Potter querrá venganza e irá a buscarla. Y, si sale todo bien, ella y todos los de su calaña morirán, Potter también, y nosotros tendremos nuestra recompensa. ¿Hace falta que te lo repita otra vez, Parkinson, o te ha quedado claro?

- Cristalino- dijo esta con voz seca y cortante.

A Zabini le brilló la mirada malignamente. Negros como un túnel, peligroso como una noche sin luna. Se pasó a mano por los labios mientras miraba un punto fijo de la mesa, concentrado.

-Me muero por tener a Granger bajo mi poder...la de cosas que le haría.

El tono de voz que había empleado le helaría la sangre a cualquier insensible. En ese caso fue a Draco, que tuvo que contenerse para no saltar encima de la mesa y partirle a Zabini la cara.

- Pero ahora tenemos otros graves problemas, señor "Granger es nuestra salvación".- dijo Pansy, agudamente.

Zabini la traspasó con su mirada negra.

-El asunto Malfoy se está llevando a cabo por mi propia cuenta, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

-No dejo de preguntarme por que el sangre sucia de Malfoy a dejado hacerse la marca. Y lo peor de todo es saber quién ha sido el gilipollas que se la hizo. - dijo Montague.

-Algún desertor rebelde, también me encargaré de él..-comenzó Zabini.

Pero Nott golpeó la mesa con un puño y la sala se quedó en silencio.

-¿Pero tú quién coño te crees para hacer esto por tu propia cuenta sin avisarle? ¿Sabes lo que pasará si él se entera de esto? ¿Si se entera de que existe un muggle con la marca y que tú y ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho nada?.- puso su mirada inyectada en sangre sobre el líder del grupo.

Blaise permaneció impasible durante un largo tiempo, primero miró a Pansy, que no pestañeaba desde hacía un largo rato, luego a Montague y por último a Nott. Su tranquilidad no presagiaba nada bueno.

En absoluto.

-Primero, Nott, hago lo que a mi me salga de los cojones, cómo, dónde y cuando quiero. ¿Entendido? Y segundo, no tiene por que enterarse de que ya lo sabíamos. Le llevaré a Malfoy junto con Granger y verá lo fiel que le puedo llegar a ser.

-¿ Te das cuenta de que vamos a pagar todos por tu culpa?

-Creo que no deberías actuar sin que él nos diga nada, Zabini- dijo Montague, apoyando a Theo.- Deberías centrarte en entregar a la sangre sucia y punto…

Blaise se levantó de la silla como un torbellino y sacó la varita. No abrió la boca, no dijo palabra alguna. Primero señaló a Nott, y luego a Montague. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo de inmediato, pálidos como el témpano, aferrándose a algo para poder levantarse y de sus bocas salían palabras ahogadas, desesperadas. En sus cuellos apareció la marca de unas cuerdas invisibles, se estaban ahogando. Pansy soltó un grito aterrador y se levantó de la silla, presa de la sorpresa y el miedo.

-¡Aquí se va a hacer lo que yo diga, joder! Cómo me entere que alguno de vosotros va a contárselo a él a mis espaldas lo destriparé mientras duerme y serviré sus entrañas de festín en el Gran Comedor. ¿Entendido?

Sus negros ojos resplandecían e irradiaban tanta fuerza y maldad que Draco sintió que, si Blaise se hubiese vuelto hacia él en aquel momento, lo habría reducido a polvo. Zabini agitó la varita y Theodore y Graham boquearon buscando el aire que les había sido arrebatado. Se ajustó la chaqueta con total naturalidad, se acercó a Pansy y le dio un casto beso en la boca. Luego se giró, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y dio una palmada.

- Así me gusta, amables y cooperativos. Nos vemos el viernes por la noche, como siempre. Saldré yo primero. No quiero que nos vean juntos para que no sospechen.- dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a quedarse en silencio. Pansy ayudó a levantar a los chicos del suelo mientras murmuraba algo como "es un salvaje y un bestia". Draco se movió por fin, y salió del lugar detrás de Zabini, respirando profundo. Las reuniones entre ellos siempre eran así, cortas, breves y rápidas.

Corrió hasta el callejón de antes y se quitó la capa. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y respiró profundamente. Estaba en peligro permanente. Joder, ¿por qué todo era tan complicado? Ahora no sólo tenía que salvarse el pellejo a él, sino que a _ella_ también. Al parecer, el Zabini de esa dimensión era un maníaco del mal, un sádico -no muy diferente del que él conocía antes de que pasara todo- que hacía lo posible por permanecer en la cima a cualquier precio.

Cualquiera.

Y ese precio, sin duda alguna, era su cabeza y la de Hermione. Zabini no urdiría un plan para evitar daños a Hermione, Zabini no se molestaría en fingir que se había acostado con ella, o intentar alejarla de Potter y Weasley para facilitar la tarea. Zabini lo haría a su manera: o la mataba o le haría un daño irreparable. La mera idea de imaginarse a Hermione, con aquel cuerpo pequeño, frágil y débil bajo las manos de alguien como Blaise, le ponía enfermo. Y no tenía idea del por qué, al fin y al cabo él estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo. Pero no podía permitir que le pasara nada. Si Hermione moría, el moría. Si Hermione, sangraba, sangraría el también.

Salió de la angosta callejuela hacia la calle principal. Cuando iba subiendo por el sendero, rumbo al castillo, notó un dolor agudo en el dorso de la mano, como unas uñas clavándosele en la piel.

No supo por qué pero sonrió.

* * *

_En el ámbito de la parapsicología, el aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodearía a las personas o a los objetos como un halo y que sería invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos. Como con todos los fenómenos paranormales, no existe evidencia alguna de existencia del aura, y los defensores de la misma no han aportado prueba alguna de ello..._

Marcó la página, colocando una enorme pluma en medio del libro y suspiró cansadamente. Llevaba horas tirada en una esquina de la biblioteca, leyendo sobre hechizo, haciendo sus deberes y preparando sus trabajos. Sabía que, en definitiva, sus notas en aquella dimensión tendría que importarle más bien poco, pero no lo hacía. Era una distracción más y no pensaba dejarla por nada del mundo. Un dolor agudo le martilleó la cabeza. Leer le daba una migraña horrible, pero aguantó el dolor a sabiendas de que Draco estaría en alguna parte maldiciéndole y queriendo matarla.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando anocheció y hubo terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, recogió su pila de libros y puso rumbo a la Sala Común. No se molestaría en bajar a cenar. Todavía tenía la herida de la mejilla abierta, fea, y con una costra poco agradable. No quería ser el centro de atención, quería ser invisible. Técnicamente lo era. Sólo que los ataques de "fantasma", como ella los había bautizado, no habían aparecido desde que... desde que él la besó en su cuarto. Recordó que cuando peleaba con él, le daban más y más fuerte, doblándola por la mitad, dejándola sin aliento y casi febril. Pero desde que sus auras se habían reconocido y habían dado una fiesta por todo lo alto, Hermione no había vuelto a desaparecer. Tenía que reconocer que le aliviaba. Por un instante se preguntó si a Draco le habían dado también, y decidió que no le importaba en absoluto.

Por que lo que más quería en aquel momento era no verlo.

Cruzó la desierta Sala Común, con la fila de libros cubriéndole por completo la vista. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran al suelo. Tanteó una puerta y encontró el picaporte. Giró la perilla con esfuerza y cuando entró, tiró sin el mínimo de remordimiento, sus adorados libros al suelo. El dolor de cabeza seguía atormentándola, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a sus sienes, efectuando un masaje circular, una y otra vez. El dolor remitió en el momento, pero seguía ahí. Un viejo truco de su madre. Abrió los ojos y se quedó impactada y con el corazón martilleándole el pecho con fuerza.

Draco estaba tumbado encima de la cama, con la espalda apoyado en el cabecero de esta, sin camisa, con los brazos flexionados sobre su perfecto pecho. Su mirada glacial la atravesaba como un puñal, haciéndole temblar los sentidos. En sus dedos bailaba un objeto. Hermione tuvo que fijar su vista demasiado tiempo en él, antes de darse cuenta de que era un anillo de plata. Se llevó la mano al corazón, tranquilizándolo y luego entrecerró los ojos, enfadada.

-¿Se puede saber como lo haces?- preguntó dándole un puntapié a uno de los libros que había desparramado en el suelo. Pasó por los pies de la cama sin apenas mirarlo, rumbo a su armario.

-¿El qué?- dijo él, poniendo una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro atractivo.

-Aparecer del aire.- gruñó Hermione, abriendo el armario y sacando un camisa más grande que ella. Era negra, y tenía una enorme mancha de lejía en un costado.

-Una habilidad que he aprendido con los años, Granger.

Hermione cerró el armario con fuerza. El portazo retumbó en la pequeña habitación. Tuvo que armarse de paciencia para ponerse a un lado de la cama, mirarlo de cerca y enfurruñar la cara.

-Malfoy, lárgate. - se puso las manos en las caderas.- En serio, estoy muy cansada y lo menos que quiero ahora es comenzar una guerra contigo...

Draco alzó los ojos hacia ella. Seguía con el baile del anillo entre sus dedos. Era desconcertante porque parecía estar muy tranquilo, demasiado, y ella se estaba atacando más y más con su presencia. Le incomodaba demasiado estar a solas con él.

-La loca vidente ha hablado conmigo. Me lo ha contado todo, cosa que tú no has hecho.

Hermione alzó las cejas y dio un largo resoplido impropio de una chica.

-¿Por qué estabas en Hogsmeade haciendo Merlín sabe qué mientras yo me dejaba el pellejo sacándole información, tal vez? La próxima vez, mueve el cuelo y búscala tú.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el baño sin cerrar la puerta, pero Draco pudo verle la herida de su mejilla y las incipientes ojeras debajo de sus ojos canela. Notaba en su propia piel el cansancio de la chica. Era un cansancio pesado y doloroso. Siguió concentrado en darle vueltas a su anillo. Pensó en lo que la loca de Trelawney le había dicho de las auras, de no separarse de Hermione y no sé que rollo de que ocho ojos veían más que cuatro. O algo así. Le haría caso a la vidente, se pegaría a Hermione como si fuera su sombra.

Era cuestión de supervivencia. Quería alejarla de Zabini, de sus garras salvajes, de sus intenciones sanguinolentas. Y allí, tumbado en aquella cama que olía a flores salvajes, a Hermione, se dio cuenta que su propia vida no le importaba tanto. En su otra vida hubiera muerto igualmente. Tal vez no ese mismo año, pero si meses después, cuando se produjera un guerra, él estaría en medio. Si ganaba el _su _bando, moriría igualmente, lo tenía claro. Y si ganaba el otro, su suerte se vería reducida a las cuatro paredes de una celda cochambrosa y fría de Azkaban. Había tenido en mente hacerse desertor, ganaran o no la batalla. Era mejor así, huir lejos de todo. Sí, definitivamente su vida ya le importaba una mierda. Como un resorte, se dio cuenta de una cosa que hizo que sus dedos dejaran de bailar con su anillo de inmediato.

La estaba protegiendo a _ella_.

Quería pensar que lo hacía para quitarse un problema de encima y que nada se interpusiera ante ellos para poder centrarse en Ivano Iris. Pero había una pequeña parte de él que sí le importaba.

Desde que la había besado, la odiaba cada vez más y más porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría la respuesta del porqué lo hizo. Un impulso del momento. Ante todo era un hombre, y ver a Granger debajo de él tapada con una diminuta toalla no le facilitó las cosas...

Y todo había sido por aquel puñetero beso que le dio por y sin explicación. No le diría nada, porque estaba cien por cien seguro que no haría falta. Encontraría la manera de frenar a Blaise. Escuchó unos pasos sobre el suelo de madera, y cuando alzó la vista, el corazón se le quedó anclado en la garganta. No respiró durante varios segundos. Unas piernas largas obnubilaban su vista por completo. Hermione se había puesto aquella camisa kilométrica, negra y manchada, y le llegaba a mitad de muslo. Ocultaba sus curvas, pero Draco podía imaginárselas a la perfección. Se preguntó si llevaría ropa interior debajo y la boca se le secó dolorosamente. La chica se había recogido el pelo y algunos mechones rebeldes revoloteaban por su cara. Joder, ¿qué coño le pasaba?

Vale, Granger estaba más buena de lo que pensaba.

Nunca había pensado que era fea, ni guapa. Era normal. Simplemente. Un rostro ovalado y normal. Unos ojos de un color mediocre, y un cuerpo delgado sin ningún defecto pero con pocas virtudes. ¿Era normal que ahora, exactamente, se hubiera fijado en esos detalles? Dios, definitivamente la odiaba. No quería...no quería _desearle._ Pero, demonios, vestida así cualquiera no hubiera pensado lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Si ella supiera...

-Disfrutaría más viendo a un babuíno lamiéndose el culo, Granger.

La chica suspiro.

-Bueno, sí es así te invito a salir de mi cuarto. No quiero fastidiar tu fantasía sexual con un babuíno.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Draco tuvo que hacer acoplo de su valentía para bajar la mirada hacia sus dedos y no mirarle las piernas.

- Tengo que quedarme aquí.- comenzó a mover el anillo otra vez. Escuchó, sorprendentemente que Hermione cerraba la puerta. Esperó escuchar unos pasos furiosos dirigirse a su dirección, pero lo único que notó fue una presión en el colchón, que se hundió bajo él. Hermione se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le daba la espalda al chico.

Siguió concentrado en el anillo, pero ya no llevaba el compás como antes. Hermione se echó hacia detrás, y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de su cama, estiró los pies, y su codo rozó el brazo de Draco y notó la caricia en su propia piel. Fue un roce nimio, pero bastó para que ambos sintieran un choque electrizante.

-¿Qué coño haces?- gruñó Draco, mirándola. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Acostarme. Te recuerdo que es mi cama, Malfoy.

-Si te piensas que yo voy a soportar que...

-_Draco.- _dijo ella en un susurro.- ¿Te importaría que hiciéramos un descanso? Discutir contigo es agotador.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando una carcajada por lo bajo pero se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo. Joder, se le hacía raro estar tan cerca de ella, en silencio, sin molestarse, sin pincharse mutuamente, sin gritarse, y descubrió que no le gustaba para nada. No le gustaba porque, mientras sentía el calor de su piel sobre su brazo desnudo, pensamientos sobre acorralarla contra el colchón y conseguir que gritara su nombre le atormentaban.

Vale, se estaba volviendo completamente loco. No sabía si maldecir a las auras o felicitarlas. Indudablemente ellas tenían la culpa de todas aquellas sensaciones.

-¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? -su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Zabini puede volver y quiero estar cerca para partirle la boca.

Hermione sonrió, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y podía escuchar a la perfección la respiración de Draco.

Inspira, expira.

-No creo que le dé por venir aquí...

-No lo conoces como lo conozco yo, Granger. Esto.- le rozó la herida de la cara con un dedo, ella se estremeció.- no es más que el principio.

-¿Pero por qué me hace daño a mí si quiere acabar contigo?- preguntó y seguidamente dio un largo bostezo.

Draco dudó.

No quería decirle lo que había descubierto en Cabeza de Puerco porque...porque demonios, no quería preocuparle, y más estando tan cansada como lo estaba.

-Yo que sé.- espetó secamente.

Hermione se movió y dejó caer todo el cuerpo encima del colchón, luego se giró, apoyó el codo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mano. Le estaba mirando fijamente. Era la primera conversación que tenía con él sin tirarse de los pelos. A Draco le caía el pelo sobre la frente tapando aquellos ojos tan impresionantes. Tuvo que contener el impulso de alzar la mano para apartárselo. Tenía una expresión austera en la cara, con los labios ceñidos en una fina línea. Se deleitó en observar sus hombros desnudos, fuertes y robustos, sus bíceps torneados...

Apartó la vista de inmediato.

-Creo...creo que va siendo hora de que te marches.- dijo y su espalda tocó el colchón, alejando sus ojos de las perfectas vistas que tenía delante. Estaba confundida.

_Él _ la confundía.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger?- preguntó el chico divertido. Había estado observando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo y había notado como se tensaba cuando lo miró de aquella forma tan analítica. Le gustaba que se sintiera así con su presencia. Siempre le había gustado.

-No, lo que me pone nerviosa es que no me hagas caso. Lárgate ya.

Draco no movió ni un pelo, es más, dejó caer su espalda en el colchón también. Se acomodó durante un largo rato y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo, la miró.

- Ya te he dicho que no. ¿Sabes? No me hace gracia que Zabini vaya pegándole a la chica que siente lo mismo que siento yo y viceversa. No es agradable, Granger.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Había sonado muy condescendiente.

-Oh, sí, protégeme Draco Malfoy.

Eso es lo que hago, se dijo él.

-Me protejo a mí mismo, Granger.- mintió.- No te creas tan importante.

-Lo que tú digas. Si te vas a quedar a dormir, ya sabes donde está la silla.

Draco analizó su mirada: no lo decía en broma. Recordó la primera noche que pasó con ella, y el recuerdo de la dura madera contra su trasero y su cuello todavía lo perseguía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la primera vez que duermes con un hombre? Weasley no entra en esa categoría. Por hombre me refiero a uno de verdad.

-¿Cómo tú?- dijo ella incrédula.

-Ya los vas pillando...

Hermione alzó las cejas, y lo miró de arriba abajo. Era una mirada que decía: "bien, veamos que tenemos aquí..."

-Te sorprendería saber, Malfoy, que he estado con otros mucho más hombres que tú.

Mierda, ahí estaba ese picor interno. Espera un momento.

¿Otros? ¿Qué otros?

Le costaba imaginarse a Granger con alguien. Siempre pensó que era casta y pura y que se reservaba fielmente al matrimonio. Eso, o que acabaría haciéndose monja. Le ponía enfermo pensar que alguien había tocado aquellas jodidas piernas perfectas antes que él...

Joder, joder, joder. Estaba acabado y se sentía extrañamente confundido.

-¿Hombres como quién? ¿Krum?No, eso no es un hombre. Es un troll.- miró la expresión buscando algún cambio en ella.- ¿Longbottom? Demasiado mojigato ¿Belby? Es un bestia ¿Potter? Un pardillo...

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Podrías pasarte la noche enumerando a todos los chicos de Hogwarts, Malfoy, y no encontrarle.

-Seguramente es por que no existe.- dijo sin pensarlo.- Dudo mucho que alguien te desee.

Mentira.

Hermione lo miró seria. Sus labios estaban entreabierto, y ya no llevaba aquel recogido sobre la cabeza. Sus rizos caían encima de la almohada como una cortina.

-Lárgate ya, Malfoy. No me obligues a echarte a patadas de la cama.

Draco se quedó quieto.

-Malfoy...íbamos bien ¿sabes? No lo estropees. Vete. Ya. Mismo.- Hermione le empujaba, dándole en un hombro.

Hermione empujaba y empujaba y Draco permanecía, quieto, inmóvil. Disfrutaba con cada golpe.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a dormir en esa asquerosa silla. Hazlo tú si quieres.- espetó.

Hermione dio un grito desesperado y se levantó de la cama de golpe.

-¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas? Sólo lo haces para joderme ¿verdad?

-Joderte es mi pasatiempo favorito, Granger. Deberías saberlo ya.

-Me ha quedado claro.- respondió seria. Agarró la almohada y la quitó de la cama de un tiró. La cabeza de Draco chocó contra el cabecero, y profirió un grito.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se giró, abrazando la almohada, dirección a la silla. Dios, no se podía creer de verdad que la iba a hacer dormir en aquella tortura dura. Bueno, se dijo, todo con tal de no tenerle cerca. Seguía abrumada y confusa. Era la conversación más larga y normal que había mantenido con él. Y obviamente, era experto en joderlo todo. Tal vez, si los dos ponían de su parte en llevarse medianamente bien, acabarían más rápido.

No. No. Draco era un capullo. La había hecho sufrir. La había maltratado en numerosas ocasiones. Insultado, humillado a ella y a sus amigos. ¿Y dónde estaba? Acostado en su cama como si fuera un jeque árabe esperando que alguien lo abanicara. Aquel era su territorio. Suyo y de nadie más. Agarró la almohada con fuerza, y se giró, dispuesta a echarle cara.

Pero su cara chocó con algo duro, suave y caliente. Gritó sin quererlo.

Había chocado contra el pecho desnudo de Draco.

* * *

Giraba la cabeza como si tuviera metida dentro una peonza.

Llevaba horas sumida en una pesadilla infernal. Sangre, ríos de sangre. Gritos. Manos que se alzaban para intentar tocarla. Una luz negra que se tornaba en blanca y viceversa. Draco y Hermione, gritando. Algo oscuro los envolvía a ambos. Estaba soñando con algo sumamente atroz que no podía ver, pero si sentir. Era como si un velo trasparente estuviera tocando su piel, peñizcándola, arañándola. Pero no podía abrir los ojos.

Una voz atronadora invocaba su nombre.

_Sybill. Nunc. Invoco._

Le decía.

_Respice ad me._

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el cuerpo de la profesora se alzó de la cama, sentándose como si fuera un títere mientras ella seguía soñado. El sueño cambió. Estaba bajo tierra, en un sótano, lleno de ruinas y piedras. La habitación se acercaba a ella sin necesidad de caminar. Libros, pilas de libros rodeaban las ruinas. Y había un espejo con una cristal quebrado en medio.

La voz se convirtió en un siseo.

_Ostendit quod volo. Nunc.  
_

Entonces su cuerpo se sacudió. En su sueño abrió los ojos. En la vida real también.

Delante, justo delante de su cara, estaba el rostro de un hombre. Estaba tan presa del pánico que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Vio su sonrisa maligna y unos ojos amarillos de gato, con el iris en vertical.

La profesora Trelawney profirió un gritito. Aquello era real.

Muy real.

Abrió la boca susurrando lentamente:

-Ivano.


	16. Protección

**Capítulo XVI. Protección.**

Se quedó totalmente helada a pesar del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. No esperaba que él se levantara. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado caminar. Dios, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Había estado tumbada en la cama codo con codo con su enemigo.

Y lo peor era que ni se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

No, Hermione. Él no es así, se dijo. No es un chico normal capaz de mantener una conversación contigo sin que te haga daño. Siempre lo hará. No te fíes.

Su odio renació con más fuerza que nunca y le puso las manos en le pecho para alejarlo de ella. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un calor en su propio pecho. Era el calor de sus manos. Las apartó, abrumada por la sensación y se alejó de él.

-Lárgate, Malfoy.

Pero Draco avanzó amenazante hacia ella. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Ella era la liebre asustada y él la serpiente con el veneno rebosante por todas partes.

- Me debes una disculpa aún.

¿Qué? ¿De que demonios estaba hablando? Hermione apretó la almohada contra su pecho con fuerza, como si pudiera servir de trinchera entre Draco y ella. Frunció el ceño y los labios a la vez. Draco llevaba puesto solamente unos pantalones negros de pijama que se ajustaban a sus caderas a la perfección.

No lo mires. No lo mires...

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Un paso. Sólo bastó un pasó para que el corazón le martilleara con fuerza en el pecho. Él sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Otro paso. Le costaba respirar. Estaba segura de que si daba otro más le iba a dar un infarto. ¿Por que estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué no retrocedía ni sentía miedo? El calor de Draco volvió a impactarla de lleno cuando el chico se acercó completamente. Él le dio un manotazo a la almohada, que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera. Entonces ella retrocedió. No le gustaba nada aquella proximidad...

Con una fuerza bruta, Draco atrapó sus caderas entre sus manos y la estampó, literalmente, contra su cuerpo. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se agarró a sus hombros para no caerse. Sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros que nunca. Inhaló, intentando poner orden a su respiración. El olor masculino de Draco le llenó las fosas nasales. Una mezcla entre gel caro y menta.

Le encantaba la menta.

Lo que hizo Draco a continuación la dejó paralizada: se inclinó levemente sobre el hueco de su cuello y rozó su nariz contra su piel. Se estremeció entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse, darle una patada en sus partes y salir corriendo? Era como si se hubiera quedado anclada en el suelo. Sabía que debía sentir miedo, asco y estar cabreada, todo junto. Pero no sentía nada de eso, ni miedo, ni asco y mucho menos enfadada.

El chico le rozó el cuello con los labios, y a Hermione se le hicieron las piernas gelatina.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy igual que Zabini?.- murmuró contra su piel.- ¿Crees que él haría esto? ¿Qué te tocaría como lo hago yo?

Nadie en su vida amorosa la había hecho sentir _ así. _

Hermione abrió la boca para buscar el aire que se le acababa de fugar de sus pulmones. No, claro que no creía nada de eso. Draco sólo le había maltratado una vez físicamente en todos aquellos años: cuando intentó partirle el cuello con sus dedos al enterarse del hechizo. Él se limitaba a hundirla verbalmente, pero nunca le había puesto la mano encima. Nunca. Y eso lo honraba más que Zabini, y lo sabía.

-Quita tu sucia boca de ahí.- dijo como pudo, pero seguía sin moverse.

Draco subió sus labios hacia su oído.

-Te va el corazón a mil y estás nerviosa, Granger, yo también lo siento. ¿Recuerdas?- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.- Quieres esto tanto como yo y eso también lo sé.

Maldito hechizo. La había delatado. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Buena pregunta. No podía liarse con Malfoy; era antimoral. ¿Cómo podía desear algo que odiaba? Y lo más importante ¿cómo podía desearle él a ella? Hace un rato era partidario de que nadie podría hacerlo. Lo admitía: Malfoy le parecía condenadamente atractivo y sexual pero seguía podrido por dentro. Seguía siendo el mismo, al fin y al cabo. Y ella no podía cambiar eso por mucho que lo hubiera intentado.

Pero sentía lo mismo que él. Un fuego ardiente que le recorría las yemas de los dedos, las vértebras, cada célula de su cuerpo. Draco, indudablemente, estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella: un infierno.

¿Cómo podía asegurar de que no le haría lo mismo que le hizo? ¿Qué no se aprovecharía de ella otra vez?

Aún no lo había perdonado. Y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Ante todos sus deseos, se anteponía eso.

Juega sucio, Hermione, se dijo. Alzó la cabeza y se acercó a su cuello. Dios, que sensación era rozarle y sentirlo en su piel...

-¿No decías que no era deseable para nadie, Malfoy? Si es así... ¿por qué me tocas?

Draco apretó sus manos en torno a su cintura como un par de garras. Lo notó en su carne, y eso hizo empeorar las cosas. Dios, como la odiaba... Sonrió, aún pegado contra su cuello. Sabía de que iba el juego de Hermione y no iba a dejarse llevar. Ganaría él contra lo que fuera que estaba luchando. Lo único que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era ver como se iba deshaciendo en sus brazos...

No regresó a su oído para hablarle. Regresó a su boca, como aquel día en el suelo. La rozó, lentamente, mientras notaba como en su interior explotaba el su corazón alocado. Eran los latidos de Hermione en su propio pecho.

- Dije que no eras deseable para nadie pero _eso no significa que no lo seas para mí, _Granger.

Hermione ahogó un aullido. ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de escuchar que Draco Malfoy la deseaba? ¿Qué tan fuerte era el hechizo? No lo sabía, y eso le asustaba enormemente. Tal vez fueran las auras... pero la forma de cogerla de la cintura y su mirada fría a pesar de todo, le decía que no.

Sus labios rozaban el contornos de los suyos. Era una auténtica tortura... Sabía que si no pasaba nada, aquellos encuentros inesperados y altamente cargados de "deseo" que estaban experimentados sería más y más intensos. Y no lo podía permitir. Por que un Malfoy es así: cuando quiere algo, lo toma, lo utiliza y luego lo deja. Y ella no lo permitiría.

- Dices eso por que no has dado la talla con Helena ¿verdad?.- dijo ella y le pasó una mano por el pecho caliente, rozando su piel de la forma más cruel que pudo.- ¿Tan bajo has caído de venir aquí a intentarlo conmigo? Das pena, Malfoy, mucha pena. ¿ Y qué diría tu adorada madre de esto? Un Malfoy deseando a una sangre sucia... que ridículo.

Se estremeció. Nunca lo había hecho por el contacto de una chica. Hermione se echó hacia atrás, notando el estremecimiento de él en su cuerpo.

Draco seguía allí, bailando con sus labios delante de los suyos. Sentía la rabia y la furia estallando por todas partes. Ella tenía razón, la odiaba. Se _odiaban._ Y eso estaba por encima de todo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía liarse con ella como se liaba con cualquiera. Las demás no daban problemas, Hermione Granger sí. Las demás no lo hacían estremecer; ella sí. Un Malfoy nunca haría lo que él había había hecho. Todavía recordaba a su padre diciéndole que debía someter sus sentimientos bajo un fuerte control, que aquella era la única manera sobrevivir. Esa era una de las cosas que diferenciaba a un sangre pura de un sangre sucia. Un sangre limpia era superior y actúa en consecuencia con esa superioridad. Que ella se lo hubiera recordado le hizo sentir más estúpido aún.

Eso tenía que acabar.

No podía seguir viviendo con esa extraña mezcla de deseo, desprecio e inquietud. No quería sentirse cada vez más vulnerable, ni perder el control de la situación, de sí mismo. Tendría que realizar un gran esfuerzo a partir de ahora para comportarse como si todo fuera normal.

Se había humillado a sí mismo como nunca. Soltó sus manos de sus caderas y puso aquella mueca de asco tan propia de él. No iba a permitir que aquella chica insignificante pusiera su mundo patas arribas -más de lo que ya estaba-.

-Yo doy la talla siempre y algún día lo comprobarás, Granger.- gruñó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos.

Quería volver a tocarla.

- Entonces me quedo tranquila por que sé que ese día no llegará nunca.- Hermione le dio un empujón.- Esta situación es un asco, Malfoy. _Tú_ me das asco. Quiero que me dejes en paz, que no vuelvas a pisar mi habitación nunca en la vida. ¡Largo!

Otro empujón más. Lo iba arrastrando hacia la puerta, cuando Draco estuvo en el marco de la puerta, Hermione alzó la mano y le pegó un manotazo en la cara. Su propio rostro enardeció y quedó dolorido, pero no le importó. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-No me vuelvas a poner las manos encima por que juro que te las cortaré en pedazos.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

-El amor es una mierda.- gruñó Odette Malfoy cuando entró resbalando en el enorme vestíbulo.

Lavender río por todo lo alto y agitó su dorada melena húmeda. Septiembre llegaba a su fin de una manera peculiar: lloviendo. Ambas chicas habían tenido que correr por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, desde los invernaderos al castillo, bajo la lluvia fría. Odette apartó algunos mechones húmedos de su frente y frunció el ceño. Se pusieron a caminar buscando un sitio donde sentarse que estuviese seco y algo apartado.

-¿Se puedes saber de que te ríes, Brown?

-De que hablas igual que tu hermano.- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.- Y el amor no es una mierda, Odette.

Odette tiró su mochila contra una pared, al lado de una de las tantas armaduras que poblaban el castillo, y se dejó caer por la pared. Lavender se sentó delante de ella, quitándose la capa mojada para utilizarla de cojín.

-¿Me lo dice la que sigue enamorada de su ex? Estás en las mismas condiciones que yo, querida.

Lavender sonrió.

- Sigo enamorada de Ron pero por lo menos dejo que él haga su vida, y él hace lo mismo conmigo. Es cierto que vivimos momentos maravillosos juntos pero no puedo estar deseando algo que no va a volver jamás, Odette, deberías aplicártelo.

Odette abrió un bolsillo de la mochila y sacó una reluciente manzana verde, la frotó contra su camisa húmeda y le dio un fuerte mordisco.

- Es una mierda, Lav, y lo sabes de sobra.

Lavender se inclinó hacia delante y la miró seria. Pocas veces se enfadaba de verdad con su amiga.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto llorar por Ron desde que cortamos? ¿Algunas vez me has visto llorar por verle besar a otra chica? ¿O me has visto destrozada y hundida por qué él no vaya a sentir nunca más lo mismo por mí?

Odette masticó despacio ignorando todas aquellas preguntas por que sabía de sobra la respuesta a cada una de ellas: no.

-Pues yo a ti sí- dijo Lavender.- Y mucho. Lloras todo el tiempo. Vienes corriendo a mi, pidiendo que te consuele, que te dé consejos que ignoras. Y me estoy cansando, la verdad. Yo siempre estaré aquí, y lo sabes, pero si no haces nada para cambiar la situación...

Odette jugueteó con la manzana entre sus largos dedos. Lo último que le faltaba ahora era que Lavender le diera la espalda. Siempre podía recurrir a otras de sus amigas, pero sólo ella sabía lo de Harry. Sólo ella podía abrazarla en silencio mientras moría por dentro.

-Vale, supongamos que hago lo que siempre me has dicho que haga: alejarme.-murmuró Odette.- ¿Te has parado a pensar que sería muy sospechoso? No puedo alejar así sin más por que él lo notaría y lo menos que quiero es que sepa que estoy...

-¡Chicas!

Ambas levantaron la vista y vieron una oleada de pelo rojo correr en su dirección. Nada más verle la cara, Odette se intuyó lo que ocurría... Lavender le puso una mano en la rodilla. Ella también se había dado cuenta. Para ser sinceros, cualquiera en kilómetros a la redonda se hubiera dado cuenta. Ginny tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos color chocolate vidriosos y la cara iluminada. Hacía meses que nadie la veía tan radiante y feliz. Frenó en seco delante de sus dos amigas y se dejó caer al suelo con una enorme sonrisa.

-A ver si adivino...- meditó Lavender.- ¿Harry Potter?

Ginny asintió. Llevaba un trozo de pergamino entre los dedos.

- Me ha escrito. Dice que quiere quedar conmigo esta noche...

-¿Dónde?- interrumpió Odette con rapidez.

- En la Sala Común supongo.- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y soltó un alrgo suspiro.- Creo que por fin hablaremos las cosas después de tanto tiempo...

-Ginny.- dijo Odette enfadada. Lavender le enterró las uñas en la rodilla.- Harry te puso los cuernos. Cuernos que te llegan hasta el mismísimo techo de Hogwarts, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ginny arrugó la boca en una mueca horrible y miró a su amiga con dureza.

-Claro que lo sé y todo el mundo lo sabe también, gracias por recordármelo. Pero ha pasado medio año desde eso, Odette... Medio año en el que Harry ha intentado arreglar lo nuestro por todas la formas y eso es algo que aprecio muchísimo.

Y medio año en el que Odette le daba consejos a Harry sobre que hacer con Ginny y viceversa. Medio año llorando a escondidas, sufriendo, con el corazón en un puño. No sabía a cual de los dos odiar más.

-¿Le...le vas a perdonar?- preguntó bajando la mirada hacia el frío suelo.- Yo no lo haría.

Correción: lo haría ciegamente.

-No lo sé.- dijo Ginny mientras arrugaba el trocito de pergamino y lo alisaba varias veces.- El tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora simplemente quiero ver como van las cosas. Aún lo quiero... demasiado.

Odette inspiró profundamente. Se levantó con fuerza y cogió la mochila por una de las asas.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Lavender dirigéndole una mirada asesina a la vez que preocupada.

-Tengo que buscar a... Draco.- se agachó, besó a Lavender en la frente y a Ginny le removió el pelo.- No me esperéis para cenar.

Su menudo cuerpo atravesó la puerta del vestíbulo, rumbo a las afueras del castillo. La lluvia la engulló por completo. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

-_Alohomora. -_musitó mientras agitaba la varita apuntando a una pequeña puerta.

Se escuchó un sonoro "clac" y se abrió un par de centímetros. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquella puerta no estaba allí, sólo si te fijabas demasiado te percatabas de lo que era en realidad. Era de piedra, formada por enorme bloques de piedra gris, y se camuflaba a la perfección con la pared. Empujó de ella hacia afuera y se metió dentro con mucho sigilo. El interior consistía en un estrecho pasillo cubierto de telas de arañas y escalones que bajaban bastantes inclinados. Comenzó el descenso con bastante tranquilidad.

Ni siquiera se inmutó en encender una luz. Había hecho aquel recorrido bastantes veces como para conocerse cada escalón, cada giro y cada bache. Draco se abrió la camisa un par de botones. Allí dentro hacía calor y normalmente solía ser al contrario. Pero sabía que aquel calor no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiente de aquel pasadizo. Se debía a que se había dedicado toda la noche a pensar en piernas largas, camisas con manchas con lejía y en canela. Se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado.

Había acabado pos sucumbir: deseaba a Granger, a su cuerpo, nada más. Y estaba seguro se que sí hacían algo, de lo que estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría, toda aquella tortura acabaría. Sí, eso era. También se había dedicado toda la noche a buscar un por qué a ese reciente deseo inesperado: la auras o que Hermione estaba jodidamente buena y se había dado cuenta ahora. Mezcló ambas y el resultado le pareció algo macabro pero conciso. Por encima de cualquier pensamiento egocéntrico, elitista y racista, sabía que en aquella dimensión podía hacer lo que quisiese. Nadie los miraría mal, nadie los sentenciaría a la horca por rebozarse juntos en una cama. Podían hacerlo _todo_.

Tendría que acabar con aquello si no quería enloquecer de un momento a otro.

Las escaleras se volvieron menos irregulares y dejaban de ser tan inclinados. Draco supo de inmediato que había llegado a su destino y se colocó la capa de invisibilidad por encimar. A ciegas, palpó la pared que tenía a su izquierda. Rozó uno de los bloques de piedra áspera y dura, presionó los dedos un poco sobre su contorno y resonó un rugido en el angosto pasadizo. Otra pequeña y diminuta puerta se abrió ante sus ojos.

Se agachó para que su larguirucho cuerpo entrara por ella. Cuando entró de ello observó su antigua casa, ubicada bajo el lago lo que le daba un tono verdoso. La habitación estaba iluminada por lámparas de techo haciendo notar toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas con elaborados manteles. No se paró a analizar todas las sensaciones que le despertaba estar allí después de tanto tiempo, era una mezcla entre nostalgia y asco.

Se percató de que no había nadie en la Sala Común, todos estaban en clases. Pero él sabía que cierta persona no, así que bajó por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Paseó por aquel pasillo mirando todas y cada unos de las puertas hasta que la encontró. Tomó la perilla en sus manos con delicadez y giró el pomo hacia el lado derecho. Entró en la habitación con sigilo y fue cuando la vio, sentada de espaldas en una silla de madera oscura. Su corto pelo estaba recogido en una diminuta coleta en su cabeza e infinidad de mechones negros le caían por la nuca desnuda. Era una imagen demasiado triste.

Ella pareció no escucharle, seguía quieta inmóvil y Draco se quitó la capa, la dobló sobre la cama mientras murmuraba hechizos para sellar la puerta. Se quedó parado detrás de ella y levantó los dedos para apoyarlos sobre su nuca. La chica reaccionó con un estremecimiento y se removió en el asiento, pero no se giró. Draco decidió moverse y se puso delante de ella. Entonces pudo ver como Pansy se estaba acariciando la marca de su antebrazo con la yemas de los dedos y lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía un trozo de pergamino enredados entre sus muslos. Entonces levantó su mirada, y sus ojos verdes vieron a Draco, que se ponía de cuclillas delante de ella y la observaba con el rostro inclinado.

-Pansy.- murmuró él, alzó su varita y la enfocó hacia el pecho de la chica.- ¿Serás buena chica y me dirás lo que necesito saber o tendré que recurrir a otros métodos?

Ella intentó levantarse de la butaca pero el chico le puso una mano en unas de sus rodillas y presionó hacia abajo, volviéndola a sentar. Pansy le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno. Draco la conocía bastante bien y pudo ver tras su mirada resentimiento.

-Antes me cortaría la lengua a pedazos y se la daría de comer a un basilisco, impuro.

Y puso aquella cara de asco que siempre ponía cuando algo no le gustaba. Y Draco sonrió, mostrando toda su dentadura perfecta y recta. Luego dio un suspiro dramático y dijo:

-Bueno, tú lo has querido..._Imperius._

De la punta de su varita salió un humo blanco, que impactó en el pecho de Pansy. La chica perdió el brillo en la mirada de repente y sus manos se quedaron laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo miraba directamente pero no parecía que estuviera allí. Tantos años de formación para mortífago por fin servían para algo. Draco se levantó y se remangó las mangas de la camisa del uniforme hacia detrás.

-Levántate.- dijo con voz neutra, potente y autoritaria.

Pansy lo hizo sin duda alguna. Él le señaló la cama y la chica caminó hacia ella trastabillando con la moqueta verde oscura del suelo. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y sus manos volvieron a quedar laxas y desinfladas en sus costados.

Draco arrastró al silla donde había estado sentada, la colocó delante de ella, y recogió el pergamino del suelo y mientras se sentaba le echó un vistazo por encima. Reconoció la letra vagamente.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, doblando la carta y tirándola al colchón.

-Mal.- contestó ella con voz impersonal.- Asustada, aterrada...

Draco lo sabía de sobra. En la otra dimensión Pansy sentía lo mismo, sólo que lo asumía mejor que en esta. Ella no lloraba y nunca le había visto hacerlo hasta ahora.

-¿Es por mí?

Ella negó, parecía muy pequeña dentro de sí misma.

-Por él.- musitó.- Me obliga a hacer cosas horribles...

- Por el Señor Oscuro ¿verdad?

Pansy abrió la boca formando un pequeño agujero con sus labios. Sus ojos recorrieron las habitación incómoda.

-No...-dijo ahogando un sollozo.- Es por él, por Zabini.

Draco se tensó en la silla y apretó las manos con fuerza en los reposabrazos. Sabía de sobra a que se refería, y allí, en silencio, mirándola, encogida en sí misma y tan asustada, supo que algún día mataría a Blaise Zabini con sus propias manos.

-¿Cómo está Phoebe? - la madre de Pansy le caía bien, demasiado. Por el señor Parkinson no iba a preguntar, era un capullo integral como su padre.

Pansy profirió un aullido espantoso y su cuerpo se tambaleó de una lado a otro, lo que le dio a entender a Draco que, efectivamente, no estaba bien. No dijo nada cuando ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Olvídalo, Pansy. Todo está bien. No te he hecho esa pregunta nunca y tú vas a dejar de llorar ahora mismo.

Y ella hizo todo lo que él le ordenó. Automáticamente dejó de llorar y volvió a estar como antes. Seria, con los hombros hundidos y mirándole vacíamente. Le dolía tratarla así, pero era lo que había...Quería información y la quería ya.

- Cuéntame los planes de Zabini. De cabo a rabo.

Pansy se balanceó hacia delante dos veces y luego movió su piernas hacia delante.

-Quiere a Granger y te quiere a ti. Nunca nos cuenta que quiere hacer. Simplemente de un día para otro lo hace y entonces nosotros nos enteramos.

Draco cruzó las piernas y se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Se lo había visto venir. Blaise era un hijo de puta de armas tomar.

- ¿Alguien más que vosotros sabéis lo de mi marca?- preguntó Draco pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Ella negó en silencio.

-Silencioso.- dijo ella, de repente y con mucha rapidez.- Lo haría sin que te dieras cuenta. A ti te quiere muerto pero a ella la quiere para torturarla.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran echado agua fría por la espalda. Conocía las tácticas de Blaise... no, joder.

-Bien, Pansy. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

La chica asintió con más fuerza de la necesaria. Draco se inclinó delante de la silla y alargó su mano hacia ella. Le acarició la mejilla, luego puso varios mechones rebeldes detrás de sus pequeñas orejas y por último le besó la frente. Ella había sido su fiel compañera siempre. Pero sobre todo y ante todas las cosas, una "amiga". No podía verla así, sufriendo...

-Escúchame con atención...- susurró contra su piel.

* * *

Hermione paseó sin rumbo durante un par de minutos. Pasear siempre la había ayudado a pensar y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca. Se recorrió los tranquilos terrenos de Hogwarts enteros. Buscó un sitio apartado a la sombra de un enorme árbol, y se dejó hacer en él, hundida.

Su plan era comer allí, refugiada de todo y después visitar a la profesora Trelawney para bombardearla a preguntas. Quería saberlo todo sobre las auras: si se podía romper la conexión, si se podían mantener juntas pero a la misma vez separadas y si despertaban sensaciones en ella que no le eran propias. Pero eso sería luego, en ese momento todo lo que le preocupaba era aquel "olvidado" beso con Malfoy. ¿Por qué la había besado y tocado de aquella forma? Bueno, eso no era demasiado difícil de imaginar conociéndole como lo conocía. Siendo tan gilipollas como era, había recurrido a eso como un simple instrumento para dominarla y castigarla. Para humillarla. Por que al fin y al cabo, ella misma lo había provocado sin proponérselo si quiera.

Y la jugada le había salido a la perfección por que ella había comenzado a responder. No fueron más de cinco segundos antes de que su sentido común les interrumpiera pero los dos sabían que lo había pasado. Lo cierto es que el condenado besaba bien.

Besaba de un modo totalmente diferente al de...Puso cara de asco. Él siempre fue mucho más delicado, cada vez que la besaba parecía tener miedo de romperla con sus manos y lo hacía increíblemente tierno. La tomaba por la barbilla, le alzaba el rostro con delicadeza y la besaba de la misma forma. Pero aquello había sido en un pasado lejano. Cuando Hermione creía que los cuentos felices existían y que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

Malfoy era completamente diferente. La sujetaba con fuerza, con violencia, la estrujaba contra su cuerpo con total impudicia, imponiéndose más que compartiendo. Arrasaba su boca como un huracán y no podía pensar.

No pensar, eso era lo que quería. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con aquel cretino, no tenía ninguna importancia. No significaba nada para ella, ni tampoco para él.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada, se levantó, rumbo al castillo de nuevo. Decidiendo convenientemente por que aquella vez Malfoy no la había besado.

* * *

Se quedo tranquila y menos tensa en cuanto abrió la puerta de la gigantesca torre que servía de vestuario para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. El enorme estadio estaba solitario, sumido en una lluvia espesa que inundaba el césped y los bancos de las gradas.

El enorme cubículo con paredes rojas y amarillas, diminutos bancos y taquillas estaba desierto, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí. Siempre bajaba a relajarse y a olvidar sus problemas subido en su Saeta de fuego. Y no se equivocó. Cuando dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia una esquina de la habitación lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, sin camisa y podía ver desde aquella distancia las gotas de agua recorrerle los hombros, deslizarse por su fuerte espalda y perderse en la cintura de sus pantalones negros.

Hizo un ruido al apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, y él se giró, con el pelo negro revuelto, sin las gafas. Su mirada verde se clavó en ella con el mismo brillo de una esmeralda.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Y tú por aquí?

Odette se encogió de hombros y pudo sentir como su corazón se astillaba un poquito más.

-Necesitaba verte…

Harry se pasó una toalla por el pelo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. La miraba de arriba abajo y supo por que lo hacía. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, con las piernas llenas de barro hasta las espinillas y el pelo húmedo pegado en la cara. Odette se pasó la lengua por sus ya húmedos labios deseando que la tierra la tragara.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso por qué?- y Harry le lanzó una toalla seca, caliente que ella cogió en el aire.

Se quitó la túnica, que pesaba una tonelada por estar mojada, y se pasó la toalla mullida por la cara, los brazos y el pecho, secando todo rastro de agua. Meditó un par de minutos antes de hablar. Que necesitaba verle se le quedaba corto. Siempre lo necesitaba, Harry era para ella como una bombona de oxigeno: lo necesitaba a todas horas.

- Por qué me acabo de enterar de lo que has hecho.

Harry se revolvió el pelo sacudiendo la cabeza y empezó a meter las cosas dentro de una enorme bolsa de deporte.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Ginny?- preguntó impasible.

Odette le lanzó la toalla a su espalda, que chocó contra la espalda del chico y resbaló hasta el suelo. Harry cerró la bolsa y comenzó a ponerse una camisa.

-Claro que me refiero a lo de Ginny, idiota. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué ha sido eso de ir despacio y esperar a que ella dé la señal?

Harry se abotonaba la camisa con suma lentitud, concentrado en cada botón.

-Me he cansado de esperar a que ella haga algo. Sé que está esperando a que yo dé el paso, por mucho que tú digas que no. La conozco muy bien, Odette. Y yo no puedo esperar más.

Odette regañó los ojos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que te va a perdonar tan fácilmente? Ella no va ir esta noche, Harry. Hazme caso.

El azabache terminó con sus botones y levantó la mirada hacia Odette.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Por que me lo ha dicho ella misma.- mintió.- Vino corriendo diciendo que había recibido una nota tuya y que no pensaba ir. Todavía no está preparada.

Al ver la cara de decepción de Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se llevó una mano al pecho inconscientemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿En serio que ha dicho eso?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿De verdad?

-De verdad.- sentenció Odette, y corrió a sus brazos, estrujándole con fuerza.- Lo siento muchísimo…

Pero en realidad no lo hacía, no sentía nada. Estaba dispuesta a que él fuera feliz, pero no a perderle tan rápido. Aún no.

-Más lo siento yo…- murmuró Harry contra su pelo.- Soy un idiota.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquellos abrazos, a aquellas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a ella y a nadie más. Ni a la forma en que le besaba la frente, la estrujaba en sus brazos como en aquel instante. No.

No iba a renunciar a él nunca.

* * *

Hermione rozó la enorme puerta de madera oscura con los dedos. Había subido todos y cada uno de los escalones de la Torre de Adivinación con los libros recién llegados del callejón Knockturn bajo el brazo. Sabía de sobra lo que iba a decir la profesora Trelawney al respecto pero estaba segura de que podría convencerla de hacer una sesión. Tenían que intentarlo al menos.

Tocó varias veces la puerta y esta se abrió sola con un casto chasquido.

Hermione entró resuelta en el despacho y vio que Sybill estaba sentada de espalda en su enorme butaca forrada de telas con estampados raros y lentejuelas brillantes. Llevaba una túnica purpura y el pelo castaño y enmarañado le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Estaba quieta, mirando el horizonte que tenía en la ventana detrás de su escritorio. Hermione sabía que muchas veces Sybill se quedaba ensimismada, mirando un punto fijo teniendo una visión reveladora y que cuando eso ocurría era mejor sacarla del trance.

- Buenas tardes, profesora. Vengo a decirle que...

La butaca se giró y Sybill Trelawney la miró fijamente. Hermione se llevó tal impresión que los libros se le cayeron de la mano y chocaron en el suelo con fuerza. Aquella mujer no tenía la mirada castaña y perdida de la vidente. Tenía unos ojos verdes y pardos, con el iris en vertical, eran los ojos de una gato y la miraban como si aquellos ojos guardaran toda la extensión del universo. El físico era exactamente igual que el de la profesora pero había algo en su postura, su porte y la expresión de aquellos ojos que le decían a gritos que saliera corriendo, que huyera. Hermione retrocedió de espaldas hacia la puerta pero ésta se cerró con un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar la pequeña estantería que había apoyada en la pared.

La mujer sonrió, fue una sonrisa macabra, terrorífica.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que tú eres Hermione Jean Granger.- la voz que salía de su boca no era femenina, era ronca y espesa. La voz de un hombre.

A Hermione le martilleó el corazón en el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era aquel ser? Sea lo que sea, no era su adorada profesora vidente. Ya no.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la chica intentando que la voz no le temblara por el miedo. Metió la mano dentro de su túnica disimuladamente y agarró la varita con fuerza.

Sybill soltó una carcajada tétrica, casi teatral y se levantó de la butaca lentamente. Se retiró detrás del escritorio. Se movía lento, con un andar raro para un cuerpo femenino. Caminaba elegante, echando los hombros hacia detrás. Como el caminar de un hombre que sabe que tiene todo el poder del mundo en sus manos. Se miró las uñas distraídamente y luego alzó su mirada felina hacia la chica.

-Soy, mi querida señorita Granger, eso que tanto anda buscando.

Hermione volvió a mirar aquellos ojos. Había algo dentro de ellos que era muy turbio y oscuro. Agarró con fuerza la varita dentro de la túnica y alzó la barbilla haciendo acoplo de su valentía.

- No se lo volveré a repetir. ¿Quién eres?

Sybill o quien fuera se frotó las manos, como si quisiera entrar en calor. Sus ojos pardos la atravesaron como dagas.

- Para ser usted la mejor bruja de Hogwarts es un poco idiota... - dio varios pasos por la habitación.- ¿Se le da bien el latín, señorita Granger?

Hermione respiró profundo intentando disipar el miedo de su cuerpo. Relajó la mano que sostenía la varita y volvió a alzar la barbilla. El cuerpo de Sybill emitió una carcajada que rompió el breve silencio como si fuera un relámpago. Sus ojos de gatos se entornaron peligrosamente.

-Supongo que eso será un sí...-siseó despacio- _Habeo multae quam nomina. Ivano Iris de illis es._

La chica escucho con atención cada una de las palabras que salía de aquella voz. Las tradujo mentalmente durante un breve instante y el corazón se le paró de golpe. Necesitaba a Draco urgentemente. Buscó algo con que alarmar al chico estuviese donde estuviese. Sólo podía hacerse daño físico pero sabía de sobra que él debía de estar notando el miedo que acababa de estallar dentro de su cuerpo.

- Tengo muchos nombres.- tradujo la Gryffindor.- Ivano Iris es uno de ellos...¿cómo puede ser?

Aquel cuerpo volvió a sacudirse como si sufriera un huracán interno y su macabra risa hinundó el aire.

- Todo es posible ¿no lo cree así?.- Ivano-Sybill se llevó una mano a los labios y los paseó por ellos lentamente.- Dígame, ¿dónde está su compañero? Estoy deseoso de conocerlo.

Hermione se enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano a la vez que sacaba la varita de dentro de la túnica y apuntaba con ella a Ivano Iris.

-¿Qué ha hecho con la profesora Trelawney?- preguntó gritando.-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Ivano dirigió su mirada felina a Hermione cargada de misterio y maldad. Se paseó por la sala de nuevo, con aquel peculiar andar, y camino dirección a Hermione con suma lentitud.

-No le pasará nada a menos que no haga lo que yo le diga...- se paró cerca de Hermione, tanto que ella podía notar el frío que emanaba e su cuerpo como si fuera un bloque de hielo.- Lo cierto, querida, es que dentro de un cuerpo me debilito con más fuerza. Llama a tu otra mitad...- Ivano alzó la mano como si estuviera agarrando algo invisible.- Y te lo contaré todo.

Hermione notó como la mano que sostenía la varita se le dormía de repente, con un intenso cosquilleo y ya no era capaz de moverla ni de ser consciente siquiera de que existía. La varita cayó a suelo y Hermione dio un grito de angustia mientras se frotaba la mano intentando buscar su sensibilidad.

-_Nunc_.- susurró Ivano y alzó la mano dirección al cuello de Hermione.- Veo que todavía no dominas el arte de tener un aura rodeándote. ¿Sabes lo poderosa que es? ¿Todo lo que podrías hacer con ella si te lo propusieras?

Ivano apretó con una fuerza bestial el cuello de Hermione y la alzó del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando intentó gritar. Se agarró de la manos de Sybill intentando zafarse. Cerró los ojos cuando notó que la presión en su cuello aumentaba. Pataleó en el aire a ciegas mientras intentaba abrir la boca para gritar.

-Dra...co- murmuró como pudo.- Dra-Draco...

Sybill Trelawney puso una mueca en la cara de satisfacción. Una mueca de diversión y maldad infinita.

* * *

Odette Malfoy salió del vestuario masculino de Gryffindor sacudiendo su túnica húmeda distraídamente. Llevaba un peso enorme el pecho y el corazón le latía despacio y triste. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba horrible y mal. Que podían descubrirle, que podía acabar con lo único bueno que la había pasado en años. Suspiró agotada de querer algo que nunca podría tener cuando chocó de lleno con alguien.

-¡Joder, Draco!.- gritó la chica espantada.- ¡Mira por donde andas!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora, muy peligrosa y siguió a su hermana colina arriba. Odette fingió que él no estaba allí pero se le hacía demasiado raro ignorar a su hermano. Si estaba allí es que quería algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has aburrido de tirarte a Helena?.- preguntó enfadada cuando se giró para encararle.

Draco amplió más su sonrisa y se alborotó el pelo con un movimiento brusco de su rubia cabeza.

-No, de hecho creo que esta noche le haré una visita...- al ver la cara de horror de Odette decidió seguir atormentándola.- Así que Potter...

Odette abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- ¿Pero que dices?- gritó nerviosa mientras se ponía túnica sin importarle que estuviera mojada aún. Cruzó sus delgados brazos en el pecho y asesinó con la mirada a su hermano.

-He escuchado lo suficiente. No creí nunca que mi _hermana_- arrastró es palabra con suma lentitud.- tuviera tan mal gusto...

Odette intentó disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?- preguntó dejando caer sus hombros como si hubieran recibido un peso enorme.

-Lo sé por que Weasley está diciendo por ahí que esta noche va a volver con él. No es muy discreta... Además se nota desde Hogsmeade que bebes los vientos por él. ¿San Potter? ¿De verdad?

Draco puso una cara de asco sincera y reanudó la marcha colina arriba.

-¿Y tú por qué coño te metes en esto?- Odette le siguió hasta situarse delante de él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos.

-Por que puedo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Odette apretó los puños con fuerza y con uno de ellos le dio de lleno en el pecho

-Escúchame bien, como le digas a alguien algo sobre esto juro que te mataré con mis propias manos...

Draco alzó las cejar rubias fingiendo sorpresa. Luego alzó las manos y con ellas se protegió la cara poniendo cara de espanto.

-¡Oh no me mates, soy muy joven para morir!.- bajó las manos y Odette pudo ver su mirada gris impenetrable.- Haz lo que quieras con ese asqueroso, pero si lo haces, por favor, no me toques.

Odette respiró con rabia y furia y comenzó a pegarle de nuevo con más fuerza.

-¡Te lo digo en serio, Draco!- comenzó a llorar.- Déjame en paz con mis mierdas y yo te dejaré en paz con las tuyas.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo y luego puso aquella sonrisa peligrosa de nuevo. Sintió una repentina desesperación en el pecho que le hizo gemir por lo bajo.

-Esta bien...

Odette le dio un último golpe en el pecho y sorbió por la nariz. Lo miró con rabia, deseando matarle con sus propias manos. Se sentía estúpida por que le había descubierto. Era como si de repente estuviese desnuda y él la estuviese humillando. Como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta.

-Ahora mismo nada, pero más adelante lo querré. Mi silencio por un favor de mi adorada hermanita. ¿Qué te parece?

-Una soberana gilipollez.- sentenció la chica.- Eres asqueroso y cruel, ¿lo sabías?

Odette se giró caminando hacia arriba y Draco la siguió, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Volvió a sentir aquel miedo en el pecho, aquella vez con más fuerza.

-Me viene de familia...

Se paró de repente, observando como su hermana subía enfadada lo que restaba de colina rumbo al castillo. Sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, la cual sintió cerrase al instante. Abrió la boca en un vano intento por respirar desesperadamente... No tuvo éxito.

Un susurro familiar llegó hasta su oído.

«Dra...co. Dra-Draco»

Era la voz de Hermione. Caminó como pudo por la enorme extensión de tierra que tenía delante de él. Y llegó tambaleándose a las puertas del enorme vestíbulo del castillo. Observó como Ronald Weasley caminaba de espaldas a él y Draco volvió a trastabillar hacia delante, mareado.

-¿Dónde está Granger?– gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

Se apresuró a tomar a Ron de la camisa y estamparlo en la pared, el pelirrojo le detuvo las manos

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

El chico estaba casi morado.

- ¡Qué me lo digas joder!

-¡No lo sé!- gritó Ron, cabreado.

Draco dejó de hacer fuerza y se recargó en la pared en cuanto Ron lo empujó. Siguió escuchando las murmuraciones de antes. Apretó los ojos temblando de desesperación. Por el amor de lo que fuera, rogaba que no hiciera una tontería...

_Vamos Granger... ¿dónde estas? Dímelo_, pensó con todas sus fuerzas apretando los ojos. De pronto la vio. En una habitación familiar, con vistas al enorme lago... Su mirada se fijó en la cortina sobre la ventana que era de lentejuelas. ¡El despacho de Trelawney! Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Se metió por los pasillos sin frenar, arrollando a alumnos a su paso mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire. Un dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Era un dolor conocido. Corrió lo más pronto que la asfixia y la punzada del miedo se lo permitió. Al llegar las escaleras de la Torre de Adivinación, subió los escalones de dos en dos mientras rezaba por encontrarla lo antes posible. Cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras la asfixia había remitido pero seguía ahí, imperiosa y vaciándole los pulmones con fuerza. Se mareó cuando vio la puerta entre abierta.

Casi de rodillas entró en la habitación y lo que vio le dejó sin respiración por completo. Hermione estaba en el aire, con el rostro rosado, cais morado, los ojso cerrado y boqueando con sus pequeños labios como si fuera un pececillo. Pero lo que más le impactó fue ver a Sybill Trelawney agarrar a Hermione por el cuello con una de sus manos como si fuera una garra.

EL rostro de la profesora se giró y tenía una mueca extraña en la cara. Tenía unos ojos verdes y pardos, como los de un gato. Draco supo que aquella no era Sybill, pero deseó con todas su fuerzas matarla allí mismo.

-Oh.- dijo la voz de un hombre que atravesaba la boca de Sybill.- He aquí a nuestro héroe...- dejó caer a Hermione al suelo, que cayó inmóvil y sin moverse.

Draco podía notar como el mareo se intensificaba y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Respiró profundo un par de veces, luchando con su angustia y con la de Hermione a la vez. Atravesó a Sybill con la mirada.

-Ivano Iris- dijo, no era un pregunta era una afirmación alta y clara.

Sybill dio una palmada irónica mientras ponía el rostro serio, muy serio.

-Que chico más listo...- murmuró Ivano. Se volvió hacia Hermione, que se encontraba aún en el suelo tumbada.- ¿Sabe ella todas las molestias que te estás tomando para mantenerla a salvo de...?

-¡Cállate!- gritó Draco, con más fuerza de la que en realidad sentía.

-...un mortífago que quiere atraparla y...

-¡He dicho que te calles!- volvió a gritar Draco mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Apuntó a Sybill, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Sybill río, en una de aquellas risas macabras y guturales y luego dio varios pasos hacia Draco.

- Y matarla...- finalizó Ivano con crueldad.- Señor Malfoy, no quiere admitir que le importa más de lo debido. Que encantador...

Draco sólo miraba a Ivano Iris dentro del cuerpo de Sybill. Apretaba la varita con fuerza entre sus dedos.

-Vamos querido...no se enfade. Sólo tengo un tiempo limitado para hablar con vosotros antes de que esta idiota.- se señaló a sí mismo, enterrando un dedo en el pecho de la profesora.- se despierte y yo tenga que abandonar su asqueroso cuerpo.

Draco seguía en la misma pose, de la misma forma y Hermione comenzó a removerse en el suelo, gimiendo y tosiendo. Ivano recorrió la sala dentro del cuerpo de Trelawney. Su mirada felina se quedó anclada en la vistas que ofrecían la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No se suponía que debe ayudarnos? ¿Qué usted sabe como parar esto?- preguntó Hermione desde el suelo, en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para que la entendiera.

Sybill se encogió de hombros.

-Y puedo ayudaros, no he dicho que no. Pero antes.- alzó una dedo en el aire.- quiero algo. Tendréis que buscarme cuando estéis seguro de que queréis saber lo que deseo...

-Dilo de una puñetera vez y acabemos con esto ya.- gruñó Draco.

Sybill se giró, aún con el dedo en alto, y puso su mirada verdosa y felina sobre él.

-Sólo uno de vosotros podrá darme lo que quiero... y eso conlleva un alto precio.

Draco, desesperado, agitó su varita contra Sybill.

-¡Diga que demonios es de una jodida vez!

Entonces Ivano sonrió peligrosamente a través de Sybill, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con una potencia universal. Y murmuró algo en un idioma extraño. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Entonces el cuerpo de la profesora tembló de manera tétrica y se desplomó en el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó, ni ninguno se acercó a ayudar a Sybill a levantarse. Hermione miraba a Draco, pendiente de cada una de las facciones de su rostro.

-Mierda...- murmuró Draco.

Hermione se pasó la mano por el dorso de su brazo intentando entrar en calor de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era Ivano Iris?- preguntó con voz queda y suave. Se sentó en suelo y se arrimó contra la pared, intentando respirar con normalidad.

Draco paseó la mirada por toda la sala, pero en ningún momento la miró a ella.

-He visto a más alquimistas anteriormente. Todos tienen algo que los caracterizan en los ojos.

La chica se le quedó mirando. Es normal, se dijo, era mortífago al fin y al cabo, habría visto muchas cosas iguales. Draco se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y se quitó la túnica con una mano, dejándola caer al suelo.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó ella.-¿ Cómo podemos darle lo que quiere si no sabemos lo que es ni donde está?

-Quiere que lo busquemos.- dijo Draco, como si fuera más que obvio.- Le divierte vernos sufrir...

-¿Es verdad... lo que ha dicho?- susurró en voz baja la leona.

Draco la miró por fin. Tenía el cabello enmarañado al rededor de la cara, el cuello marcado por gruesas marcas rojas, los labios agrietados y la cara sonrojada. Sus ojos canela brillaban por alguna razón desconocida y miraban a través de él como si fueran un par de linternas tanteando la oscuridad.

-No ha dicho nada Granger.- murmuró él, con la garganta seca.- Los alquimistas juegan al despiste la mayoría de las veces. Lo que ha dicho no tiene sentido.

-Esto es una locura...

Draco seguía mirándola. Llevaba la camisa del uniforme desordenada y la falda del uniforme se le había subido hacia arriba, descubriendo más piel de sus piernas de lo permitido. Vagó por aquellas extensiones prohibidas y luego fijó su mirada en sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme, en serio?- preguntó desconcertada mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuello.-¿Crees que me voy a creer toda esa hsitoria? Escuché a la perfección lo que dijo Ivano.

-Mete tu asquerosa nariz en otro sitio - la penetró con su mirada metálica y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Es lo único que tengo que decirte.

Hermione pestañeó confusa.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sí - Draco gritaba demasiado junto a su cara.- Y más te vale dedicarte a buscar la solución a esta mierda mientras yo...

-¿Mientras tú qué, Malfoy?

-Déjame en paz, métete en tus asuntos.

-No sé si lo sabes, Malfoy, pero ahora tus asuntos son mis asuntos y por mucho que quieras alejarte, yo voy a estar ahí siempre.- Hermione levantó la barbilla, provocándole.- Si no me lo dices lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, Malfoy.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Granger?

-Sí, Draco, lo hago. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

Draco se movió hacia una lado desesperado. Dios, le ponía de los nervios. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero notó un dolor punzante en el costado. Se giró en redondo y vio como Hermione se ponía de pie despacio. Estaba malherida, pero en aquel momento le dio absolutamente igual. Ella alzó la mirada hacia arriba, y lo fulminó asesinamente.

-¡Dímelo, Malfoy! ¿De que te estás protegiendo?

-¡No me protejo, Granger! ¡Te protejo a _ti_! ¡Nunca te dije nada por que no quería molestarte ni preocuparte, joder!- gritó él, fuera de sí, sin poder contenerse.- No duermes casi nada, y noto tu cansancio en la piel como una tortura constante, maldita sea. ¿Crees que podrías sentirte mejor si te dijera que el hijo de puta de Zabini va a por ti y a por mi como si fuéramos su caza del mes? ¿Eh?

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y luego algo se activó en su interior.

-¡Claro que deberías decírmelo maldito estúpido! ¡Es mi vida y la tuya la que corren el riesgo y merezco estar informada al menos! ¡Es más, no sé por que te estas esmerando en protegernos de Zabini si vamos a morir de un momento a otro! ¡Tenemos que centrarnos en el hechizo, Malfoy! ¡Zabini no nos puede hacer tanto daño como Ivano Iris!

No se había dado cuento de que había cruzado la sala a zancadas. Estaban el uno delante del otro, echando chispas por sus ojos.

-No voy a permitir que Zabini te ponga una mano encima ¿entendido?- lo dijo apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo la rabia.

-¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿A que se debe ese interés? ¿No es eso lo que has querido siempre? ¿No era eso lo que tú ibas a hacerme a mi? ¿Entregarme como un trofeo a tu Señor Oscuro? Que yo sepa tú me hiciste algo peor de lo que me puede hacer Zabini...

Draco dio un golpe con un puño en la pared que habái detrás de Hermione. La chica dio un respingo al notar como él se acercaba. Había un brillo extraño en su mirada. Hermione tembló.

-He vivido toda mi puñetera vida viendo como mi padre maltrataba a mi madre, Granger... Tengo bien claro el concepto de hijo de puta grabado en la mente y yo no entro en él. Te protegeré si eso enmienda de alguna forma todo el puto daño que te hice...

-Draco...

Él se quedó quieto, demasiado. Hermione había alzado la mano y le estaba tocando la Marca Tenebrosa con sus suaves dedos. Y no le dolió en absoluto, como otras veces que él mismo la había acariciado. Quiso acercarse, atraparla entre sus manos como la última noche y besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento. Pero lo que hizo lo desconcertó aún más. Pasó uno de sus largos dedos por las clavículas desnudas de Hermione y subió por el cuello, hasta la nuca. Se inclinó y rozó su nariz con la de ella. La chica se puso de puntillas instintivamente y acto seguido Draco, sin poder aguantarse más, se abalanzó sobre su boca como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Hermione puso sus manos detrás, en su cuello y lo acercó a ella con fuerza. Sentía calor por todas partes, sus manos en su cuello, y sus propia caricia en su piel. Era una sensación bestial. Abrió la boca para él y Draco agarró su cintura apretando sus caderas contra las suyas. Hermione gimió dentro de su boca, intentando no pensar que todo aquello era un tremendo error. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando notó que Draco caminaba hacia delante buscando algún sitio donde apoyarse. Chocaron contra una silla, después contra una columna y por fin sus piernas chocaron con la larga mesa de madera oscura. Hermione se sentó en el borde y Draco se puso entre sus piernas.

Draco atacó su cuello con ganas mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus caderas. Hermione deslizó las manos por debajo de su camisa, tocando sus músculos como si fueran un instrumento. Pasó sus manos por detrás, hacia su espalda, y lo arañó cuando él le mordió el cuello. Le iba a dejar marca. Otras más añadidas a las que le había hecho Sybill. Pero sonrió al ver que él la tendría durante un instante.

Draco metió las por dentro de su camisa, por su espalda y pasó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando su columna vertebral. Y volvió a su boca. Estaba sediento, quería más y más de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, y el aire se les iba de los pulmones con la misma rapidez. Draco apoyó su frente en la de ella cuando abandonó sus labios.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo...?-susurró atormentado.

Y la soltó, raramente confundido. Sintiendo en su piel las caricias de Hermione y la suyas propias. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Recorrió la sala, mirando cualquier cosa menos a Hermione. Se agachó y rogió su túnica del suelo y se la tiró a Hermione sin mirarla aún. Antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza le dijo:

-Más te vale que te abrigues bien, Granger. No quiero morir de una puta pulmonía por tu culpa. En la biblioteca a media noche.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿No sabe, no contesta?**

**A partir de ahora pondré comentarios míos al finalizar cada capítulo respondiéndoos a los reviews por que no quiero que penséis que no os leo o que no os hago caso. **

**Leo todos y cada uno de ellos, lo prometo. Pero, para ser sinceros, me da pereza responderlos jajaja. Pero, como ya he dicho, en el próximo capítulo los responderé. I promisse. **

**AVISO: he editado los primeros capítulos, porque, sinceramente, me parecen los peores de toda la historia (y lo son). No he añadido nada nuevo que cambie la historia en absoluto. Me he limitado a añadir descripciones físicas y del entorno. Y algunos que otros pensamientos. De resto siguen exactamente iguales.**

**Tengo que agradecer enormemente a todas y cada una que leéis mi historia. En serio, es algo que llevo queriendo hacer mucho tiempo y que os toméis tiempo y dedicación para leerla es…simplemente increíble. Gracias. Gracias y muchas gracias.**

**Quiero decir otra cosa: no autorizo absolutamente a nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie (lo repito para que quede bien claro y que el mensaje cale hondo) a publicar mi fic en otro sitio. Ni aunque lo hagan y digan que es mía. Si yo quisiera publicarla en otras partes, lo haría. Y de hecho lo hago. Subo mi historia aquí y en Potterfics, al igual que mi adaptación de Beautiful Bastard. Y todas las demás historias que haga en adelante.**

**Si veis mi fic suelto por ahí, posiblemente sea un plagio o yo no lo haya autorizado yo. **

**A la única a la que le he dado permiso para publicar mi historia ha sido a Anabetha, que la va a adaptar al francés (¿a qué es increíble? Creo que me casaré con ella algún día) y la va a publicar aquí. **

**Por lo tanto , si lo véis, decidmelo, os lo agradecería infinitamente.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	17. Gemino

**Holaaaaaaaa. **

**Dios, ante todo pedir perdón por todo este tiempo sin publicar, sin poder avisar, ni actualizar ni nada. **

**Os explico: me he tenido que mudar de sitio por que he empezado la Universidad. Si alguna de vosotras se ha mudado alguna vez entiende el lío que es. Que si llegar, ordenar todo, entregar papeles, que sí esto, que sí lo otro...Bueno, yo me he mudado a casa de mi abuela, pero el lío es igual o peor (creedme, peor). Cuando llegué aquí no tenía ni ordenador, ni Internet ni nada de nada. Así que he tenido que irlo buscando poco a poco. Me ha dolido en el alma dejar tanto tiempo (con lo puntual que yo soy) sin actualizar y más sin poder avisaros. No tenía de donde ni como hacerlo y sí, lo sé, podía a ver avisado antes, pero no pude por estarlo preparando todo.**

**Espero que podáis perdonarme y esas cositas :)**

**Bueno, me dejo de hablar y aquí va un capítulo. Pido disculpas otra vez y ahora si prometo publicar lo más seguido que la Universidad me deje. Lo prometo.**  
**Os quiero, aunque lo dudéis. Y bueno, aquí va.**

**PD: los comentarios a vuestro reviews están al final.**

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII. Gemino.**

Tenía la sensación de que esa noche iban a ocurrir muchas cosas.

Sentado en una de las tantas butacas de madera de la biblioteca se acariciaba lentamente la Marca Tenebrosa. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la calavera y la serpiente negras de su piel. Y le ardía. Le ardía como si estuviera quemándose con brasas. No era el dolor de su llamada, no los había invocado. Era un dolor que le hacía recordar a quien pertenecía cada vez que la tocaba.

Cerró los ojos. Hermione le había tocado, justamente encima y no le había dolido. Había notado un ligero cosquilleo en la piel, pero ni rastro del dolor y con aquel gesto había perdido el control totalmente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el despacho de la vidente? Tenía la…_necesidad_ de protegerla a toda costa y cuando le había dicho que lo hacía para remediar lo que le hizo en un pasado, no mentía. No había respuestas a la pregunta de por qué hacía lo que hacía. Simplemente lo hacía, y punto.

Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, tirando de él hacia detrás. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Ella le volvía loco. Su manera de protestar, la forma en que alzaba la barbilla desafiándole, su mirada canela penetrándole de la misma forma que él hacía…Y su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era su peor infierno. No aguantaría mucho más tiempo antes de explotar por completo.

Escuchó un ruido, que provenía de la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas y no se giró. Sabía de sobra quien era. Pudo notar como caminaba de puntillas sobre el suelo de madera, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Te he estado esperando horas. Y ya sabes que no me gusta esperar.- dijo con tono frío y lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se asustara.

Se giró lentamente en la silla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Hermione llevaba el pelo suelto, como acostumbraba, llenos de rizos salvajes que caían por sus hombros como cascadas. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de pijama que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista parte de sus muslos y sus largas piernas. La camisa de tirantes azul claro que llevaba hizo que su mente volara por todo su cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente su cuerpo era el mismísimo infierno.

Hermione llevaba algo en la mano y lo estampó contra la mesa que los separaba a ambos. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una línea recta y sus ojos chispeaban en medio de oscuridad.

-Tengo vida, Malfoy. Y amigos a los que atender y mentir para venir a reunirme contigo. ¿Sabías, por casualidad, que podemos quedar en la Sala Común siempre que queramos?

Draco se encogió de hombros a la vez que se relamía los labios imaginariamente cuando miró sus piernas.

-Como comprenderás no creo que a nadie le guste escuchar que estamos buscando a un alquimista loco dentro del colegio, que tiene nuestras vidas pendiendo de un hilo por culpa de tu estúpido hechizo y que tenemos que darle algo que no sabemos, Granger.

Hermione entrecerró la mirada y sus ojos quedaron ocultos entre sus densas pestañas.

-Ábrelo.- le ladró mientras se dejaba caer en una de las butacas y cruzaba sus brazos por encima del pecho.

Él alzó sus rubias cejas hacia arriba, sorprendido, y miró la portada de la revista mágica que reposaba sobre la oscura madera de la mesa: _Corazón de bruja._

-Vaya, el cantante de la Brujas de Macbeth se ha casado por quinta vez. Que interesante….- dijo Draco en tono burlón. Golpeó la revista despectivamente con uno de sus largos dedos y un pergamino amarillento se deslizó de dentro de la revista.

Hermione apretó más sus brazos y puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Draco agarró el pergamino con las manos y lo abrió. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?- preguntó confuso y cabreado.

-Es un mapa.- dijo ella resuelta, mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba la mesa para ir a dar con Draco.

Este alzó las cejas irónicamente.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

Hermione no respondió, simplemente sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus cortos pantalones y rozó el pergamino con la punta. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la mano libre sobre el respaldo de la silla de Draco. El pelo de la chica rozó su nariz y este pudo notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Su mirada se posó en su escote, y aquella vez si se relamió los labios.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._- susurró Hermione enigmáticamente.

Ni las mías tampoco, pensó Draco mirando más intensamente su cuerpo. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como en el "mapa" aparecían letras rojo escarlatas. Abrió la boca sorprendido y se acercó más el pergamino a la cara.

-¿Quién demonios son los "merodeadores"?- preguntó él, pasando unos de sus largos dedos por las letras mágicas.

- Lupin es lunático- dijo Hermione, señalando cada nombre encima del mapa.- Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, Sirius es Canuto y Cornamenta el padre de Harry. Los merodeadores.- suspiró profundamente.

Al decir el nombre de Sirius, Draco pudo observar como Hermione ceñía la frente en varias arrugas de tristeza y luego hizo un gesto de la cabeza, como restándole importancia, y le sacó a Draco el mapa de las manos.

-¿Se lo has robado a Potter?- preguntó fascinado.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo…se lo he cogido un momento.- sitúo el mapa encima de la mesa y lo abrió.- Este mapa es muy peculiar.- Hermione fue pasando la mano por el extenso dibujo en negro de los planos de Hogwarts señalando aquí y allí.- No sólo se muestran todas las aulas, pasillos, y todos los rincones del castillo, sino que también muestra cada centímetro del terreno, así como todos los pasajes secretos que se esconden dentro de sus muros y la ubicación de cada persona representada por una etiqueta con su nombre. También es capaz de identificar con precisión a cada persona, y no se deja engañar por animagos, pociones multijugos, o capas de invisibilidad, incluso los fantasmas de Hogwarts no están exentos de esto…

Draco se llevó una mano a la barbilla claramente fascinado. Observó varias etiquetas con nombres que danzaban por lo que parecían pasillos. Sitios que él nunca había visitado del colegio y que claramente se escondían a la vista de cualquiera. Observó cómo Hermione pasaba sus dedos por cada motita tan fascinada como él.

-Si funciona con fantasmas…-comenzó la chica.- ¿Por qué no iba funcionar con Ivano Iris?

Draco se echó hacia detrás con la silla. Reconocía que la idea de la chica era genial. Más que genial; era espléndida. Podía utilizar aquel mapa para tener vigilado a Zabini…

-Sí, Granger, pero la diferencia entre El Barón Sanguinario, Nick Casi Decapitado o cualquier otro con el alquimista, es que él no es un fantasma. Es un espíritu. Algo que no se ve. Algo que necesita un cuerpo para poder comunicarse. Ya viste lo que hizo con Trelawney….

La chica frunció el ceño desilusionada. Luego resopló, miró el mapa por última vez y lo apartó para sentarse en la mesa mirando a Draco.

-Podemos ojearlo de vez en cuando a ver qué pasa….- comenzó a balancear las piernas hacia delante y hacia detrás, mientras Draco se perdía en su cuerpo. Se rozó la barbilla con sus largos y pálidos dedos y la miró a los ojos.

-Helena me ha preguntado por ti.- dijo la chica de repente con un tono tan neutral que a Draco lo pilló desprevenido.

No le respondió, simplemente se quedó sentado, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione estiró el cuello hacia detrás mientras hablaba, lo que hizo que a Draco se le tensaran todos los músculos. Ella pudo sentirlo, aquella presión por todas las partes de su cuerpo y puso una mueca divertida.

-Al parecer estaba realmente enfadada...¿qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo?.- susurró Draco, tocando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón.- Nada que no se merezca.

-¿Te divierte hacer eso?.- preguntó Hermione, mirándole al fin.- Seducir a jovencitas, digo.

El chico puso una sonrisa burlona. Claro que le gustaba. No solía salir en serio con ninguna de las chicas que pasaban por su cama. Entornó los ojos mientras miraba a la leona con curiosidad.

-Esa pregunta es muy estúpida para alguien tan sabelotodo como tú.

-Ya, pero cuando se trata de ti, Malfoy, nada es seguro.

Draco soltó una leve carcajada, y ella se bajó de un pequeño brinco de la mesa. Se pasó sus pequeños dedos por su melena indomable y su mirada canela se paró en él como si estuviera atrapada por un imán.

-Lo que sucedió en el despacho de Trelawney.- dijo ella, de sopetón tomando por sopresa al rubio.- No significa nada... Sabes de sobra que todo esto es por culpa del hechizo y nada más.

Él se reclinó hacia delante en la silla. Juntó ambas manos entre sus piernas abiertas y alzó su mirada a través del pelo rubio que le caía por la frente.

-No sé tú, Granger, pero yo ya me estoy cansando de todo esto.- sentenció con firmeza y sin rodeos.

Ella parpadeó durante varios minutos hasta que por fin inspiró hondo, armÁndose de valor para separar sus pequeños labios.

-¿De qué?

-Creo que lo sabes de sobra.- dijo él, poniédose de pie de forma repentina y brusca.- No es una sensación agradable que se diga pero es algo que me está volviendo loco, me desespera, me mata... Y ya no puedo má puedo más por que se trata de ti y eso me vuelve más loco aún, joder.

Se quedaron así, de pie el uno frente al otro, sin hablar pero diciéndose miles de cosas con la mirada. Y ahí estaba la verdad. Lo que ambos sentían y no podían evitar. Hermione tuvo que intentar no pensar como se sentía cada vez que él la miraba de aquella forma tan densa y profunda, como si la desnudara con la mirada. Lo extraño de todo es que conseguía hacerla sentir como si aquello fuera cierto. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, buscando la frialdad de donde podía.

-Esto no es real, nada lo es. Son las auras, así que por favor, déjame en...- dijo ella, lo más seria que pudo.

- Las auras se pueden ir a la mierda.- gruñó él, y se acercó con toda la intención de atraparla entre sus fuertes brazos.

De repente la puerta de la sección prohibida se abrió, sorprendiéndoles a ambos.

Hermione se giró con rapidez, cogiendo la varita de encima de la mesa y apuntando a lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una chica menuda y tiritante. La intrusa se fue acercando poco a poco hasta situarse delante de la mesa que los serparaba. Llevaba una bata negra de seda mal abrochada a la cintura y un objeto plateado entre sus dedos.

-Por Merlín...- dijo Hermione, sorprendida, alzando aún más su varita.- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Parkinson?

Draco, como si de un rayo se tratara, cruzó la estancia hasta situarse delante de Pansy. Esta llevaba el pelo corto y mojado pegado a la cara y olía demasiado a vainilla. El chico le pasó la mano por la espalda con cuidado y la obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera oscura. Hermione, todavía presa de la sorpresa, fue bajando lentamente la varita. No podía dejar de mirar a Pansy, su forma autómata de moverse, sus ojos verdes vacíos e inexpresivos...

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó conmovida.

-Está bajo los efectos de un _Imperius_.- dijo Draco como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Y antes de que me bombardees a preguntas, sí, se lo hice yo. Es parte de mi plan para despistar a Zabini.

Hermione, horrorizada, se puso las manos en las caderas mientras miraba como Draco le apartaba el pelo de la cara a Pansy.

-¿Se puede saber que clase de mente retorcida tienes?

-Una muy célebre sin duda.- se agachó a la altura de Pansy y le agarró la barbilla con una suavidad que a Hermione la dejó trastocada durante unos segundos.- Pansy, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

La slytherin asintió una sola vez y estiró sus pequeños dedos hacia delante mostrando un anillo negro y liso como el carbón. Draco le pasó la mano por los dedos y se lo quitó, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más que deba saber, Pansy? ¿Qué planes tiene ahora?

La chica se encogió de hombros de una forma muy ensallada.

-No lo sé. No ha querido decírmelo.- su voz sonaba apagada, como si estuviera adormilada.

Draco le pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla y luego se puso de pie colocándose el anillo en su dedo anular.

-¿La estás utilizando para saber los planes de Zabini?.- dijo Hermione casi gritando.- ¡Estás loco!

-Soy un loco que piensa en todo Granger. Si Zabini nos está tocando los cojones todo el rato no podremos pensar con claridad en Ivano Iris. Sabiendo sus planes y manteniéndole alejado de nosotros podemos acabar con toda esta mierda de una vez. ¿No es lo que quieres?

-¿Es lo qué quieres tú?- contraatacó Hermione.

Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. No quería reconocerlo, pero era un buen plan. Le daba pena, dentro de lo que cabía, ver a Pansy en aquel estado catatónico pero si les era de ayuda... Guardó la varita dentro de unos de los bolsillos de sus cortos pantalones y se acercó desconfiada hacia él, ignorando su expresión de confusión y odio a la vez. No quería mirarle directamente a los ojos, simplemente se dedicó a mirar como Pansy se mordía las uñas nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué quieres ese anillo?

Draco la miró, mientras acariciaba el anillo sobre su dedo.

-Esto es lo que utilizábamos Zabini y yo para comunicarnos en nuestras misiones. Se llaman _geminos_. Muchas veces los utilizábamos como portal para desplazarnos el uno junto al otro. Es simple, él tenía uno y yo el restante. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas, sólo bastaba con girarlo y aparecía a su lado en segundos. Era una forma de salvarnos el pellejo mutuamente.-Draco parecía sumido en un mar interior de recuerdos mientras le contaba todo aquello, no dejaba de mirar el anillo en sus dedos-. Sin él, Zabini no puede contactar con la otra persona que tenga el otro _gemino_. No podrá sacarnos del castillo nunca.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces y se atrevió a mirarle por fin, intentando no pensar en la conversación que habían dejado a medias.

-Tú tienes el anillo gemelo. El otro día en mi cuarto lo llevabas entre los dedos.

Draco agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Es era el anillo gemelo en la otra dimensión. Es obvio que aquí alguien tiene otro. Y ese alguien está fuera del colegio.

Hermione arrastró una de las sillas hacia delante y se dejó caer en ella.

-Vale, ya tenemos controlado a Zabini. ¿Pero como sabes que la persona que tiene el otro anillo no se aparecerá aquí?

Draco se agachó a la altura de la silla de Hermione y se sacó el anillo, mostrándoselo a contraluz.

-Por que sólo podrá hacerlo si Zabini lleva el anillo puesto. No funcionará con otra persona, sólo con él.

Hermione pareció meditar durante varios segundos y luego alzó las manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo, es una idea bastante buena. Pero no deberías usar a Pansy así, Malfoy...

-Por Merlín, deja de ser tan santa...No se acordará nunca de esto.

Hermione, miró de reojo a la pelinegra. Volvía a estar concentrada en moderse las uñas como una fiera. Daba un poco de grima observarla. Dirigió la vista hacia delante, hacia Draco y lo pilló observando el anillo con la misma intensidad de antes.

-Es importante, ¿verdad?- preguntó con suavidad.

Él alzó la cabeza lentamente, mostrándole una mirada metalizada profunda y clara.

-¿El qué?

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el anillo.

-El anillo de Blaise.

Draco se encogió de hombros, queriendo mostrar indiferencia.

-Zabini...era como un hermano para mí. Siempre lo fue. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y no teníamos a nadie más.

A Hermione el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente. Podía notar como la tristeza inundaba su pecho lentamente.

-¿Echas de menos tu otra vida?

Draco no respondió, simplemente volvió a ponerse el anillo en el dedo para ponerse de pie.

-Se hace tarde.- le dio la espalda mientras enrollaba el Mapa del Merodeador y se lo metía en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.- Pansy, vete.

La chica se levantó de la silla como un resorte y dando traspiés, fue saliendo de la sala como si de un fantasma se tratara. Draco rodeó la mesa y fue a seguir a Pansy, cuando Hermione se levantó de la silla con rapidez y habló entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento.- dijo, sin más.- Siento haberte arrebatado tu otra vida pero yo...

Draco seguía de espaldas, quieto, mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos.

-No digas algo que no sientes, Granger. Al fin y al cabo estamos así por que tú me odias. Y tengo que decir que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Hace un momento no decías lo mismo.- dijo ella, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía.

Draco se giró con una agailidad sorprendente y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad tan plateados como el anillo que tenía en su dedo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Hermione? ¿Quieres ver como me voy volviendo cada vez más loco por sentir algo que no quiero sentir? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Tú no entiendes nada.- estiró las manos hacia los lados en un gesto de desesperación.- No sé lo que me pasa contigo. No lo sé y sea lo que sea no lo quiero en mi vida pero siempre estás ahí, con tus contestaciones estúpidas y ese tono de voz que me vuelve loco y se me hace imposible seguir.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y luego comenzó a caminar hacia delante mientras hablabla.

-¿Crees que yo no siento lo mismo? ¿Qué no me desesperar sentir deseo por ti cuando lo que debería desear es matarte, Malfoy? Me das asco, te odio y no hay una sola cosa que no quiera que verte sufrir desde que me utilizaste de aquella forma. Pero ya no. Ya no siento ni odio, ni asco y mucho menos quiero verte sufrir... Es desesperante notar como me voy deshaciendo cada vez que te acercas. Odio con todas mis fuerzas sentirme asi por que no quiero. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no sé como te sientes por que sabes de sobra que sí.

A la chica le subía y le bajaba el pecho con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Podía notar como el corazón de Draco se ralentizaba, notaba un picor intenso en las yemas de los dedos y la boca seca. Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado mientras se acercaba a ella, gritando como un loco.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Ignorarlo? Es imposible por que cada vez que lo ignoro viene con más fuerza.- puso las manos detrás de la nuca.- Dímelo, porque yo no lo sé...

Hermione notó su calor con más fuerza cuando el cuerpo del chico se chocó contra el suyo. No encajaban a la perfeción por que ellos nunca habían sido perfectos el uno para el otro. Alzó la cabeza hacia su mirada gris y pudo ver todo lo que sentía reflejados en ellos. Miedo, desesperación, deseo, odio...Todo un conjunto de sentimientos confusos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se obligó a sí misma a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.- dijo con voz ahogada, y de repente se puso a llorar.- No lo sé. Tengo que odiarte pero no puedo...

Y, para desconcierto de Draco, la chica apoyó su frente contra su pecho mientras lloraba con fuerza. Y pudo sentir todo lo que ella sentía con más fervor cuando la rodeó con sus brazos: dolor, confusión por sentir algo que ninguno de los dos quería, odio a sí misma por meterlos a los dos en todo aquello, ganas de besarle tantas como las tenía él...Draco subió las manos por su espalda y la apretó contra sí mientras la guiaba hacia atrás, hacia la enorme mesa de la biblioteca.

-Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez.- susurró él, y sus palabras se extendieron por toda la habitación haciendo vibrar su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Lo notas?- dijo, y alzó uno de sus dedos transparentes al aire.- Están juntos...

Y cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando de un rayo de sol en pleno verano. Su acompañante lo miró con ojos atemorizados y luego él abrió sus ojos de gato y se relamió los labios como si disfrutara de todo aquello.

-Oh, noto el poder de las auras en toda mi piel. Si supieran todo lo que se les viene encima...- susurró, y luego dio un largo suspiro dramático.- Pero tiene que ser así. Si no no podré...

Un gemido acabó con su discurso y, chasqueando la lengua, se giró fastidiado para mirar el cuerpo que estaba en la cama, inmóvil.

-Ah, ya lo sé. Sé que todo esto es macabro y cruel, mi querida señora vidente. Pero ¿que haría usted en mi situación? Necesito que lo busquen...y cuando lo encuentren seré libre. Todo tiene que ser así.

El cuerpo de la profesora se revolvió en la cama y volvió a gemir con más profundidad.

-Oh, bueno lo que quiero de ellos son tantas cosas...- Ivano se frotó las manos en un gesto muy humano para entrar en calor.- Pero sobre todo una. Lo que me liberará por completo... pero eso requiere mucho tiempo.

Sybill gemía como una loca y su boca permanecía sellada, los brazos hieráticos a cada lado del cuerpo y la melena castaña inundaba la almohada de la cama.

-Claro que sé lo que hago, estúpida.- Ivano Iris caminó fantasmalmente por alrededor de la cama.

Para ser un ente, un alquimista poderoso, aparentaba ser un muchacho de veinte años. Llevaba una vieja túnica verde lima, que hacía juego con sus ojos pardos y felinos. Su tez era morena y un abundante pelo negro le rodeaba la cabeza como algas flotantes. Se paró en el borde de la cama y alongó su rostro poniéndolo justo enfrente de la cara de Sybill.

-Es muy fácil. Tienen que encontrarlo... En él está la clave para romper el hechizo.

Sybill pestañeó y sus ojos castaños miraron el techo de su habitación anonadada.

-¿Qué como lo sé?- respondió Ivano a la pregunta mental que había hecho Trelawney. Ivano soltó una carcajada- Yo creé ese hechizo. Pensaba que sabía jugar con el tiempo, y el tiempo jugó conmigo...

Ivano hizo un gesto con la mano y se la puso en el pecho, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No me mires como si fuera un chico malo, señora Trelawney... Hago todo esto por mi supervivencia y los utilizo a ellos para eso. Usted haría lo mismo. Con los otros dos no hubo tanta suerte, no supieron buscar bien. Pero con ellos la habrá, oh, ya lo creo...

* * *

Metió las manos por dentro de su camisa y acarició su espalda desnuda como si fuera una reliquia delicada y frágil. Ella levantó el rostro anegados de lágrimas y sus ojos canela le penetraron el alma.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró.

Draco hizo una mueca y se acercó hasta sus labios y habló sobre ellos.

– Quiero lo que es mío...

Ella levantó el rostro y se quedó perdida, observando los labios de él balancearse sobre los suyos. Y esperó a que dijera es única palabra que desencadenaría todo.

_-Tú._

Draco empujó su cuerpo contra el borde de la mesa al tiempo que Hermione alzaba las manos para intentar apartarlo. Había admitido que no podía odiarlo, que sentía algo por él, por muy mínimo que fuera, pero no estaba preparada para aquello. No así. Al instante ella empezó a defenderse ferozmente tratando de quitárselo de encima pero sin producir un sonido más fuerte que pudiera confundirse con una melancólica respiración. Trataba de desgarrarle los hombros con las uñas, era una batalla a muerte pero desprovista de toda violencia, con evasiones espectrales, lentas, cautelosas. Hermione comprendió que su silencio podría despertar las sospechas de cualquiera que los viera, después de todo él no le estaba tapando la boca. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran adversarios y al mismo tiempo cómplices.

La defensa se convirtió en un sensual movimiento con la cadera y las agresiones se convirtieron en caricias. Hermione abrió la boca, iba a gritar. ¿Qué? No importaba, tal vez auxilio, quítate, largo, no... Lo que fuera, pero iba a gritar. En el momento que abrió la boca Draco la cubrió con la suya introduciendo su lengua sin darle tiempo si quiera de respirar. Sintió una asfixia extrañamente placentera al sentir esa lengua jugueteando casi hasta su garganta.

Por Dios, si hubiera sabido que besaba así, definitivamente que lo hubiera violado.

Él gruño al darse cuenta que no llevaba nada bajo de la camisa cuando subió más sus manos por la espalda hasta los omóplatos. La chica lo aferró de la cabeza mientras la besaba, y trepó a la mesa quedándose en un lado de ella sin abandonar sus labios mientras Draco le sostenía una pierna acariciándola desde el comienzo hasta la rodilla... Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Hermione que encendían una hoguera en su interior que lo aterrorizaba.

Hermione alzó las manos, presa del deseo y él aprovechó para quitarle la camisa del pijama que quedó arrugada encima de la mesa. Bombaerdeó sus labios, luego la piel de los hombros y se percató del detalle de que estaban llenos de pecas. Pecas que besó una a una. Pasó sus manos hacia sus caderas, y leugo más arriba hacia sus pechos. Hermione arqueó la espalda hacia detrás y alzó una mano para agarrarle de la camisa y tirar de él hacia ella. Draco la imitó, alzó sus brazos y su camisa se unió a la suya, y volvió a sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Se tomó un largo tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo femenino con sus manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel. Le mordisqueó el cuello y la piel de Hermione se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Draco acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonando su cuello con un gruñido, asaltó sus labios y la besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la ropa interior. Cuando sus dedosapartaron los húmedos labios y la tocó, no pudo reprimir un gemido.  
La gryffindor se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, intentando bajarselos como podía. Hermione se echó hacia detrás y se ascotó en la mesa mientras él seguía acariciándola, besandole cada centímetro de piel desnuda que se encontraban sus labios. Por los Merlín, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión

-Sabes tan bien…- le susurró al tiempo que le bajaba los diminutos patalones, las bragas y las hizo a un lado. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

La chica se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los colmillos de su propio cazador le acariciaron el pezón. La sensación de sus dientes rozándole la piel la hacía derretirse como lava ardiente. De nuevo, Draco volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició donde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras él le hacía el amor con la mano.

Draco acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchado miembro. Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería. Alzó las caderas y lo guió hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras Draco comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás. Gimieron al unísono. Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

-Malfoy —balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

- No me llames así.- dijo, casi en un gemido ahogado.

Cuando comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo, se sintió en las nubes. La había dejado penetrar en su coraza, del mismo modo que ella le había permitido que penetrara su cuerpo. Alzando los brazos, le acarició las mejillas.

-Draco.- dijo, con un suspiro.

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, sucedió algo extraño; algo despertó en su interior y de repente se sintió sacudida por una descarga erótica.

-¡Dios mío! —jadeó.

¡Podía sentir el placer de Draco!, podía sentir como la rodeaba. Como si fuesen un solo ser, lo sentía dentro y, al mismo, tiempo alrededor.  
Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Hermione le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás.

Draco aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.  
Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. El Slytherin echó la cabeza hacia el frente y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos. Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba...

* * *

-Déjame en paz...

Lavender arrugó la boca por décimo cuarta vez en lo que iba de noche. Había estado asaltando a Odette por que sabía de sobra lo que había hecho. Al pasar la media noche, Ginny había llegado al cuarto hinchada a llorar diciendo que Harry no se había presentado. Lavender, que había mirado a Odette con sorpresa, vio en sus ojos la culpabilidad y lo supo de inmediato.

-¿Qué te deje en paz después de todo lo que has hecho? ¡Estás loca, Odette!

Odette, que había estado caminando por aquel angosto pasillo con la ilusión de que Lavender se cansara de seguirla, se giró y estiró los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo.

-¡Muy bien, estoy loca! ¡Dime algo que no sepa, Brown!

Lavender respiraba con dificultad. Quisiera o no, estaba metida en todo aquello. Le dolía ver a Odette sufrir con todo aquello, pero también le dolía ver a Ginny así, llorando por todas las esquinas por querer volver con Harry. Y como no, también le dolía ver como Harry se hundía en un pozo sin fondo por culpa de las mentiras de Odette. Era como un ciclo sin fin. Todos sufrían por todos. Eran sus amigas. Eran amigas. Se armó de valor y levantó su varita iluminada en la oscuridad, enfocándole la cara Odette.

-Lo que le has hecho a Ginny no tiene nombre. ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que Harry no es para ti? ¿Qué la quiere a ella y no a ti? Tú solo eres una amiga. ¡Acéptalo!

A Odette le cambió la cara, era como si la hubiesen abofeteado en toda la cara. Notó como algo dentro de su corazón se rompía y se hacía pedacitos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Lav? Se supone que eres mi amiga, que tienes que apoyarme en todo esto, no hundirme más de lo que ya estoy.

Lavender, que no solía enfadarse nunca, alzó la voz por completo.

-Te apoyo para que no sufras, no para que hagas sufrir a Ginny y a Harry. Son dos cosas individuales. Si tú estás empeñada en destruir lo único bueno que te queda aquí dentro, adelante, hazlo, pero yo no estaré ahí para abrazarte y decirte que todo irá bien.- bajó la varita, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya no, Odette.

Odette intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Años, años de dolor, sufrimiento y cuando todo parecía ir sobre ruedas llegaba la realidad para machacarle todo. Llegaba Lavender y sus palabras crueles. Dio un paso hacia detrás, con el dolor reflejado en el rostro y el corazón hecho añicos.

- Bien, entonces me hundiré yo sola. Pero recuerda, si yo me hundo, todos irán detrás de mí. Estoy cansada de sufrir sólo yo.

Y se alejó por el pasillo, con su melena negra hondeando entre las sombras. La luz de su varita se difuminó por completo cuando giró en una esquina. Lavender se llevó la mano al pecho, al sitio donde su corazón latía desbocado. Le dolía, le hacía daño, pero era lo mejor para ella...

Se giró, y se asustó cuando vio un rostro terriblemente familiar delante del suyo. Unos ojos verdes y una mata de pelo color avellana entre la oscuridad. Llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa torcida.

-Brown... que sorpresa verte a estas horas aquí.

-¿Stefan Permanyer?- susurró, sorprendida.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

El sol la incomodó como hacia todas las mañanas. Reconoció el olor extraño de la biblioteca, del papel. Quiso ponerse de lado pero un candado de piernas acompañado de otro en su cintura se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos... un brazo envolvía su pecho. Alzó la cabeza para descubrir que Draco era quien la abrazaba, con su mano rodeando su abdomen y la cabeza debajo de sus senos. Se veía extrañamente seductor, con la luz del sol en su rostro, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente, la posición que tenia le recordaba a un niño pequeño. No pensó en otra cosa que no fuera en admirar su inocencia. En todas las novelas que leía las chicas se refugiaban en los brazos de sus compañeros para que ellos las protegieran y en cambio era ella quien lo tenia entre sus brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndolo, como si la serpiente hubiera encontrado un refugio en su cuerpo.

Una sombra de temor le paso por los ojos al pensar que lo único que él quería ra exactamente eso, sexo. Entonces paseó una mano por toda su espalda, sin vellosidad alguna, sin lunares, de piel blanca y con músculos bien formados, además de una piel tan tersa que solo correspondería al trasero de un bebé. Sonrió pícaramente pensando en su propia metáfora... No recordaba el trasero de Draco. Se sonrojó con algo de pena al recordar los detalles...

Draco se estiró encima de su cuerpo

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre despertar?– dijo y rió– Lo siento. Me refería un hombre guapo, desde luego Krum no entra en la lista.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se movió lentamente. Confirmado: volvía a ser el capullo de siempre. No había ni rastro del chico atormentado por sus sentimientos de la noche anterior. El corazón de Hermione latió lentamente mientras aquel recuerdo se alejaba, dejó caer su cabeza la dura mesa y una lágrima iba a salir pero Draco se puso de pie al instante, dejándole el cuerpo frío y entumecido. No había sido su primera vez, era más que obvio, pero había sido su primera vez con él y había sido la experiencia más increíble de su vida, pero claro, era un Malfoy, experto en joderlo todo.

Draco estaba completamente desnudo y Hermione se mordió los labios para evitar mirarlo. El rubio se puso los pantalones dándole la espalda, el cabello le brillaba. La castaña se sintió un poco mareada... claro, había olvidado respirar. El chico se giró para tomar su camisa cuando notó que ella lo miraba.

-¿Qué?

-¿No dices nada?– dijo Hermione, incorporándose en la mesa y abriendo sus manos para darle más obviedad.

-¿Debería? No es mi culpa no haber traído mantas...

-De eso no...

El chico rió y vio la expresión en la cara de Hermione. Se puso la camisa y volvió a mirarla.

- ¿No me digas que esto significo algo para ti? –dijo en un tono de burla máximo.

-¿Me dices todo eso anoche y ahora finges que no te importa?– gritó Hermione.

-No fue el mejor sexo de mi vida Granger, no tengo nada más que decir.

Paradójicamente, Hermione rió.

– Es cierto, ha sido mejor de lo que pensabas y te da miedo admitirlo.– dijo con algo de crueldad.- Quédate con los recuerdos por que no volverás a tocarme nunca más.

Saltó de la mesa, sin ningún reparo de que él la viera desnuda y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Se paró delante de su cara, totalmente seria y Draco tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarla. Todo su olor le llegaba directamente, lo mareaba y trastocaba. Se fue abrochando el botón de los vaqueros cuando ella soltó la bomba.

- Krum por lo menos sabía lo que hacía, Malfoy.

Él apretó los diente con fuerza.¿Qué? ¿Acababa de compararlo con él? No quería pelear con ella pero le era inevitable. Además, era un capullo por naturaleza y eso con sexo no se borraba.

-Pues la verdad me he divertido mas masturbándome.

-No lo dudo... ¿Con razón la rapidez no?- y puso una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Habla claro, Granger.

Hermione no había borrado su sonrisa. Lo haría pagar. Draco comprendió a lo que se refería y sus ojos se convirtieron en un huracán. Ninguna de las chicas con las que se había acostado se habían dicho tal cosa. Ni eso, ni que había mejores que él. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la excepción de todo?

-Anoche no te quejaste.- respondió intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-Claro que no... Es que me diste lástima. Me dije: "Hermione, pobre... Mejor hazle el favor"

Y no dijo nada más. Simplemente salió furioso de la biblioteca... ¡Lo acababa de humillar!. Era una maldita sangre sucia, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser. Sus palabras le habían herido en una profundidad que no comprendía. En cuanto salió el chico y la puerta se hubo cerrado con su peculiar portazo, Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho. No debía afectarle tanto, pero lo hacía. Ahora más que nunca. Habían hecho algo que sería imposible de borrar con facilidad.

Sin poderlo evitar, se derrumbo a llorar sobre el suelo, humillarlo, maltratarlo, pisotearlo... no la hacía sentir mejor, aunque hace algún tiempo hubiera vendido su alma al diablo con tal de destrozarlo de la manera en que lo acababa de hacer. Ahora vendería su alma por no haberlo hecho nunca. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida...

Una noche fenomenal con la que se le había olvidado por completo por la decepción del día siguiente.

* * *

**Lo sé, un capítulo un tanto feo... pero bueno, ya iré mejorando supongo. Si alguna tenéis dudas, preguntarme por privado, responderé lo que sea. **

**Bueno, ahora voy a responder a las que no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction, espero no dejarme a nadie. Sólo del capítulo anterior, obvio. **

**SALESIA: Bueeeeeno, esta vez no has acertado en tus predicciones de futuro jajajaja. Me encantan tus comentarios kilométricos :'). Gracias por leer.**

**dracoforever: ¡Muchísimas gracias, corazón! Me has alegrado la tarde jajaja. Muchos besos :)**

**Emma Felton: Lo de que escribo bien es discutible, pero viniendo de ti te lo perdono jajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo.**


End file.
